Le Paon
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Parecia que todas as pequenas engrenagens que compunham aquela mansão dependiam constantemente de Nathalie para serem colocadas nos eixos. Mas ela começa a desaparecer enquanto uma figura misteriosa surge em Paris, aclamada como a Le Paon. Obs.: Marinette e Adrien só são mais abordados no 10º capítulo em diante.
1. Le matin

**_NOTAS INICIAIS:_**

 ** _se passa nos últimos episódios da segunda temporada (levando em consideração a perspectiva da Nathalie), partindo para algo completamente paralelo em capítulos futuros._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **LE MATIN**

.

.

.

A manhã tranquila e desinteressante seguia a rotina se uma forma tão engessada pela mesmice que tornava quase impossível a assistente de Gabriel Agreste achar algo interessante para fazer além de dar todo o seu foco ao manejo da agenda de seus patrões.

A tarefa havia se tornado algo um tanto mais divertido quando algumas caixas de cores diferentes substituíram a nomenclatura das tarefas, fazendo com que o encaixe das atividades nos horários certos se tornasse uma brincadeira de Tetris com quadrados e retângulos coloridos. A agenda poderia ser montada para a sequência de um mês, facilmente, se não fossem os pedidos recorrentes tanto de Gabriel quanto de Adrien para mudar o dia ou horário de uma tarefa e outra. Felizmente, ela pensou naquele jeito divertido e prático de se usar uma tabela Excel.

Quando o indicador de Nathalie deslizou suavemente sobre a tela do tablet e a última tarefa foi encaixada em seu lugar, a secretária teve apenas tempo para um sorriso de "tarefa cumprida" antes do alarme programado disparar: já era hora de acordar Adrien para a escola.

Enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao quarto do rapaz, se pôs a pensar: desde que Adrien começou a vida escolar, em teoria, ela teria mais tempo livre. Apenas em teoria mesmo, já que na realidade aquele tempo livre era completamente consumido pela vilania de Gabriel. Era considerado horas extras, certo? Seja como for, ela estava fazendo seu trabalho com a melhor eficiência que poderia e isto, hora ou outra, seria recompensado adequadamente.

.

.

.

— Adrien! — ela deu duas curtas batidas na porta e, ao não receber sinal algum do rapaz, entrou sem cerimônia no cômodo — Adrien, precisa levantar — a voz saiu bem mais firme, quando ela já estava ao lado da cama.

Ele não costumava ser preguiçoso, tão pouco demorar para despertar, mas, desde que começou a frequentar a escola, quase todas as manhãs aquele comportamento se repetia: ela perdia cerca de um minuto e meio (já cronometrado) até conseguir acordar ele de algum sonho envolvendo a heroína de Paris. Francamente, o quão impressionável Adrien era?

— Ladybug... Casa... Hamster... — o rapaz balbuciava como se fosse uma justificativa para continuar dormindo.

Vendo que precisava usar o método infalível, Nathalie suspirou e foi até o banheiro, voltando armada de pouquíssima paciência e uma meia usada de Adrien. A mulher se aproximou da cama novamente, colocando a peça desgastada e fedida sobre o nariz do rapaz. Não era um modo didático e muito menos correto de lidar com aquela situação, mas funcionava.

— Plagg! — Adrien gritou, se debatendo um pouco antes de finalmente despertar. Depois de se recuperar do susto e jogar a meia usada bem longe de si, era momento de agradecer sua tutora por acordá-lo no melhor do sonho: — Bom dia, Nathalie... e obrigado. — a voz saiu em um tom melancólico, com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

— Não há de que — respondeu ela, curta e com o mesmo toque de acidez.

— Eu posso acordar sozinho, sabia? Tenho certeza que você iria aproveitar mais o seu um minuto e meio — o rapaz resmungou enquanto passava as costas das mãos pelas pálpebras, sabendo que viria alguma reclamação sobre a perca de tempo envolvida em acorda-lo.

— Só vai ter essa credibilidade de mim quando parar de dar nome para suas meias usadas — a resposta de Nathalie soou divertida — Se apresse ou o café da manhã vai esfriar. — alertou, já se dirigindo para a porta, retomando sua seriedade.

— Croissant?

— E queijos tão fedidos quanto a meia Plagg — a assistente usou de todo o seu autocontrole para falar a frase de uma forma série e repreensiva, antes de finalmente sair de fato daquele quarto.

Adrien também precisou fazer um esforço colossal para não cair em gargalhadas ao ver Nathalie falando algo como aquilo de um jeito tão "seriamente profissional", mas não conseguiu conter o riso ao encarar seu pequeno kwami emburrado, flutuando de frente para ele depois que a porta do cômodo foi fechada.

— Eu não sei por que ela acha que você chama suas meias usadas de Plagg! — o pequenino gatinho negro resmungou.

— Simples: vocês têm o mesmo cheiro!

— Eu não me importaria em ser apresentado pra ela em troca da dignidade do meu nome... e um pouco de queijo extra também!

— Estamos falando da Nathalie — o rapaz finalmente se levantou da cama e continuou a conversa com o pequenino enquanto caminhava para o banheiro— Ela iria fazer uma agenda pra você...

— É, ela é um robô igual ao seu pai... — o gatinho pegou a meia suja jogada no chão e seguiu os passos do dono — Na pior das hipóteses, ela iria ter um curto-circuito!

— Na pior das hipóteses, ela iria acreditar em kwamis e coisas mágicas do tipo, iria deduzir que eu sou o ChatNoir e iria fazer uma agenda para ele também...

— O que será que acontece se aquele tablet quebrar?

— Nem pense nisso, Plagg! — Adrien falou o mais sério que pode, enquanto se preparava para entrar debaixo do chuveiro.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — o pequenino resmungou, jogando a meia junto com as demais roupas sujas — Mas seria engraçado ver ela tendo um curto-circuito!

.

.

.

Uma vez que o Agreste mais novo já estava se aprontando para a escola, era hora de dar atenção ao Agreste mais velho.

Todas as manhãs, Gabriel tinha seu dejejum regado de discussões com fornecedores e com quem mais ousasse não fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Entre as conversas, ele soltava várias informações importantes que Nathalie deveria anotar: números de contatos importantes, coisas que ela precisaria fazer e até mesmo tecidos que deveriam ser comprados para a confecção de modelos.

— Eu disse claramente: organza! Num tom de cristal azul, fosco! — o homem mantinha o tom de voz firme, completamente certo de estar com a razão — Quer realmente que minha assistente cheque o pedido? Quer tanto assim mostrar que erraram algo tão simples como um tipo de tecido!?

E, neste momento exato, Nathalie já estava passando pelas portas da sala de jantar enquanto verificava o histórico de pedidos. Exatamente como Gabriel havia falado: organza, num tom de cristal azul, fosco.

— Está correto, senhor — ela mostrou a tela do tablet.

— Não, não quero justificativas! Quero organza, num tom azul cristal, fosco! Nada de chiffon ou qualquer coisa parecida! — e, já sem paciência alguma para lidar com pessoas atrapalhadas, ele estendeu o celular para Nathalie.

 _— Não sabe como lamentamos o infortúnio! Chiffon e organza são extremamente parecidos aos olhos de estagiários, entende, senhor Agreste? Não vamos deixar nada como este erro acontecer novamente! — falava a pessoa do outro lado da linha, desesperada apenas por imaginar perder um cliente como Gabriel._

— O senhor Agreste espera que o acidente seja reparado em, no máximo, três horas. Não há tempo para lidar com erros desse nível, espero que entendam que não haverá uma nova chance de repararem — Nathalie respondeu pelo superior, com um tom firme na voz, enquanto estendia seu tablet para o Agreste verificar toda a agenda programada para o dia.

 _— Mas é impossível em três horas, nós... — continuava choramingando a pessoa do outro lado da linha._

— Irei pessoalmente buscar a encomenda em três horas! — ela repetiu, ainda mais dura e encerrou a ligação sem dar tempo para justificativas.

Com o fim da ligação, o ambiente mergulhou em um silencio quase absoluto. Se não fosse o som estridente que Gabriel fazia ao bater a colher de chá contra o pires repetidas vezes, impaciente ao notar a falta de tempo para seu hobby obscuro.

— Quero a tarde livre hoje, Nathalie. Cuide disso — praticamente ordenou enquanto estendia o tablet para a assistente.

— Lamento, senhor. Não tem como remanejar a agenda para tempo livre hoje, o desfile vai ser amanhã e...

— Amanhã... — ele repetiu com surpresa, interrompendo a explicação da assistente — Adrien precisa fazer a última prova hoje ainda.

— No horário do almoço, senhor.

— Se algum reparo precisar ser feito, será na parte da tarde...

— Depois de uma rápida conversa marcada com a senhora Audrey, senhor. Ela quer ter certeza de que a presença dela será...

— Desmarque.

— Mas...

— Desmarque, Nathalie. Precisamos fazer isso dar certo! — Gabriel falou em um tom sério, mas que carregava certa melancolia.

— Sim, senhor. — rapidamente ela começou a mover as células da planilha, acrescentando uma anotação extra sobre a troca de tecidos que seria realizada.

— O chapéu já está pronto? — o homem deixou a mesa do café, se levantando e começando a caminhada até o escritório, sendo seguido pela assistente.

— Sim, com as devidas mudanças. Quer que eu vá buscar hoje ainda?

— Não é necessário, deixe que a garota leve pessoalmente amanhã. Apenas garanta que não haja atrasos — ao notar que Nathalie apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele retomou — Alguma observação sobre isso?

— Nenhuma. Ela apenas costuma ser... Atrapalhada. Tem certeza que isso não compromete em nada o que está planejado para o desfile? — a voz denunciou toda a preocupação em alguma parte do plano dar errado.

— Deixo essa responsabilidade em suas mãos. Garanta que absolutamente nada dê errado, Nathalie.

— Sim, senhor Agreste. — ela endireitou a pequenina mexa de cabelo que teimava em ficar sobre a testa, observando o superior entrar no escritório e deixar a porta fechar atrás de si.

Um pequeno suspiro fugiu dos lábios dela devido à pressão que o desfile e mais um dos vários planos "infalíveis" colocava sobre a pobre assistente. Se seus deveres se resumissem à apenas ser uma funcionária ela saberia lidar melhor com tudo, porém, seus deveres estavam bem mais entrelaçados com a amizade e confiança que Gabriel tinha por ela do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela foi escolhida para supervisionar Adrien; ela controlava bem mais dos bens dos Agreste do que, por ética, deveria; ela mergulhava em planos insanos para ajudar Hawk Moth; ela até mesmo se via em uma situação angustiante por saber de todos os segredos que aquela casa escondia... E somente ela era responsável por tudo dar certo, ou pelo menos, era isso o que todos davam a entender.

De qualquer jeito, ela tinha coisas demais para fazer e pensar sobre isso não tornaria tudo mais simples!

Sua prioridade naquele momento era Adrien. O rapaz não poderia de jeito algum se atrasar para a escola ou qualquer outro compromisso, caso contrário, seria visto como uma irresponsabilidade e a consequência seria ele preso em casa. Ao menos, Gabriel era um pai mais preocupado em ser rigoroso com o filho do que ter tempo livre para se tornar um vilão.

.

.

.

A mulher retomou a compostura, respirando fundo e se preparando para acusar o colega de trabalho, Gorila – apelidado por Adrien –, de se atrasar. Qual a dificuldade em ir na padaria e voltar rápido? Praticamente todas as manhãs ele cumpria aquela tarefa, mas por que justo naquele dia ele estava atrasado!?

Parando para pensar, qual a dificuldade de um chef da mais alta classe em fazer um croissant de queijo!? E que problema havia em ele admitir isso ao invés de pedir para eles serem comprados da forma mais discreta possível!? E por que ela se importava em ajudar nessas idiossincrasias!?

— Croissant — o guarda-costas grandalhão resmungou, entrando pela porta da frente com uma pequenina caixinha nas mãos.

— Já era hora! — apressada, ela pegou a caixa e levou consigo para a sala de jantar, sendo acompanhada pelo colega — Adrien hoje vai ter aulas de esgrima depois da escola, mas vai sair cedo para um ensaio do desfile e deve chegar pelo menos duas horas antes do jantar — ela falava de forma rápida enquanto caminhava até a porta da cozinha, abrindo-a e tendo tempo de apenas entregar a caixa para o chef antes de fechar a porta novamente e virar-se para o colega — Preciso que me leve para pegar encomendas, até o lugar do desfile depois do almoço e depois busque algumas coisas para o camarim do Adrien. Alguma pergunta?

O Gorila, que apenas a acompanhava e soltava um murmúrio ou outro para cada novo destino, respirou fundo e se preparou para perguntar algo, chegando a levantar o indicador, mas foi interrompido. Adrien acabara de entrar no cômodo, parecendo procurar algo na bolça a tiracolo.

— Nathalie, eu não vi minha roupa de esgrima em lugar nenhum...

— Ela está na... Na... — em cada gaguejo, ela se amaldiçoava por esquecer de coisas tão simples por focar primeiro nas grandes — ... Na lavanderia! — respondeu ela, notando que tanto o garoto quanto o guarda-costas pareceram surpresos por ela esquecer algo — Entrego a você no almoço, antes da aula. — a secretária endireitou a mecha de cabelo, saindo sem dar tempo de contestações.

A verdade é que até mesmo a mais eficiente de todos naquela casa se esquecia de uma coisa ou outra. A roupa deveria ter sido buscada no dia anterior, coisa que não foi feita por falta de tempo. Para todos os efeitos, Nathalie já planejava entregar a roupa antes da aula de esgrima. Ninguém nunca saberia que foi um deslize, ou pelo menos, fingiriam não saber.

.

.

.

Levar Adrien até o colégio era a parte do dia mais tranquila e mais desnecessária para Nathalie. Tranquila por ela ter apenas o trabalho de se sentar no banco do carro e acompanhar o rapaz e, pelo mesmo motivo, era desnecessária. O tempo que ela "perdia" fazendo aquilo, poderia adiantar outras coisas que não poderiam ser resolvidas apenas com o tablet.

— ... E depois de você ir até o lugar do desfile para um ensaio, terá a última prova da sua roupa, por isso, não se atrase de jeito algum. — ela encarava o Agreste mais novo, estava terminando de detalhar cada tarefa que ele precisava cumprir de sua agenda para o dia.

— Meu pai não vai ir no desfile de novo, não é? — a voz magoada de Adrien deixava claro o quanto aquilo incomodava ele.

— Ele vai estar ocupado demais, mas prometeu tentar chegar a tempo de assistir você.

— Ele sempre promete isso... — resmungou ele.

— Dessa vez vai ser diferente! — sem nem notar, Nathalie acabou esboçando um sorriso ao final da frase. Ela, quase tanto quanto Gabriel, queria que fosse diferente das outras vezes.

— Obrigado, Nathalie! — Adrien também sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado.

O carro estacionou exatamente ao fim da conversa, haviam chego à escola no momento em que o sinal estava tocando.

Adrien saiu apressado, correndo para perto dos amigos e parecendo esquecer completamente dos que ficaram no carro. Era interessante observar o quanto a timidez dele era reduzida na presença de Nino e os demais colegas de classe. O Agreste continuou sendo observado até entrar no colégio, quando já não era mais visível para Nathalie e para o Gorila.

— Para onde? — o guarda-costas, que no momento estava mais para motorista particular, perguntou com certo tédio por saber que sobraria para ele, independente do destino, passar o dia carregando caixas e bolsas para lá e para cá.

— Mercado! — respondeu Nathalie, passando para o banco da frente de uma forma um tanto quanto atrapalhada — E depois buscar algumas encomendas.

Sem demais informações serem necessárias, o "passeio" se iniciou.

.

.

.

Uma ida ao mercado pode ser divertida para alguns e entediante para outros. Para o Gorila, era algo semelhante a uma tortura de tão chato.

Seguir a lista de compras do cozinheiro com nomes complicados – talvez pelo garrancho da letra - e ingredientes que ele julgava nem se quer serem comestíveis era uma missão quase impossível, normalmente ele errava coisa ou outra e ouvia reclamações por alguns dias seguidos, tanto do chef quanto de Nathalie. Foi abdicado de tal tarefa, que passou para a assistente.

Sua tarefa agora era ficar guardando o lugar na fila, algo igualmente chato. Ele não era um homem simpático, chegando a ser o outro extremo: assustador para algumas criancinhas. Ouvir o som repetitivo da máquina registradora era agonizante, perdendo apenas para o constrangimento de passar a vez para quase todos da fila porque a colega de trabalho estava demorando a chegar com o carrinho.

— Próximo! — o sorridente rapaz do caixa anunciou ser a vez do grandalhão.

— Pode passar — respondeu Gorila entre os dentes, falando com quem quer que fosse que estava atrás de si. Não fez questão alguma de saber quem era, apenas se moveu para o canto e deu passagem

— Obrigada, senhor! — agradeceu uma mulher sorridente, passando com o carrinho com uma montanha de compras e um bebê, quase escondido debaixo dos produtos, sentado dentro.

Francamente, o que as pessoas tinham de tão diferente deles? O que custa ficar de mau humor dentro de um mercado? Todos pareciam extremamente sorridentes e alegres, o que destoava completamente com o mau-humor dele. Era um complô! Só podia! Era um esforço coordenado entre todos para que ele parecesse um rabugento.

— Gandi! — balbuciou erroneamente o bebê, chamando a atenção da mãe para si. O pequeno observava Gorila com brilho nos olhos, como se ele fosse algo totalmente fantástico.

— Se você beber bastante leite, vai ficar tão grande quanto ele! — a mãe falou entusiasmada, interrompendo a tarefa de passar as compras do carrinho para o caixa e começando a procurar algo na bolsa — Aqui, August — e, de dentro da bolsa, ela puxou uma mamadeira que foi agarrada instantaneamente pelo bebê.

Deixando de lado uma os pensamentos sobre uma possível conspiração e notando ser uma inspiração para as crianças, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era dar um sorriso. Tarefa um tanto difícil para quem sempre precisa estar sério. Talvez algo extremamente incomodo, visto que um dos seus melhores sorrisos era apenas uma careta, com os cantos da boca repuxados.

Tal feição não soava "sorridente", mas sim assustadora, principalmente para o pequeno August que se pôs a chorar. Mais uma vez, a mãe interrompeu a passagem de compras e dedicou totalmente sua atenção para o bebê, em tentativas vãs de acalma-lo.

— August, já vamos ir para casa... — as suplicas por silencio começaram — Você não queria ser grande como ele? Não vai ser se continuar chorando por nada...

— Ah! — o caixa exclamou de uma forma animada — Talvez ele queira isso aqui: um pirulito! — o rapaz pegou o doce que estava em um mostruário próximo, estendendo para o bebê que, instantaneamente, parou o choro.

— Pilulito! — as pequeninas mãos se estendiam na direção do doce, enquanto um punhado de baba já escorria pelo canto da boca.

Quando a gostosura de açúcar já estava quase sendo alcançada, a mulher afastou o doce do filho colocou-o de volta no mostruário, dando a seguinte explicação:

— August, não pode comer doces!

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o bebê voltasse a chorar, agora ainda mais alto. O som estridente apenas contribuiu para que o mau-humor do guarda costas aumentasse e a teoria de existir um complô ganhasse seus pensamentos novamente.

Aquela tortura perdurou por tempo indeterminado, já que para o grandalhão, tudo estava se passando em câmera lenta. Ao menos todas aquelas compras eram apenas volumes: a maior parte pacotes de fraldas possivelmente em promoção.

— Próximo! — mais uma vez, o rapaz do caixa anunciou que era a vez de Gorila.

Entretanto, antes que ele passasse sua vez ao próximo, sentiu suas costas serem cutucadas por um carrinho de compras. Ao se virar, já pronto para descarregar sua ira na pessoa irresponsável que o "atropelou", se deparou com Nathalie.

— Deveria chegar para o canto — mais uma vez, ela deslizou o carrinho ao encontro dele — Ou me ajudar com isso.

Todo o mau-humor foi equilibrado pelo sentimento de liberdade que aquelas compras estarem saindo do carrinho e passando pelo caixa indicavam. O momento mais aguardado era o pagamento: depois dele, era só juntar todas as bolsas e fugir daquele lugar.

Algo que sempre impressionava Gorila era o fato de Nathalie ter tantos cartões diferentes na carteira e de usar cada um deles para uma determinada tarefa. Como ela sabia qual usar? Como ela conseguia guardar todas as senhas? Como Gabriel confiava tão cegamente nela?

Se estivesse em seu lugar, tendo um daqueles cartões platinados com quinhentas vantagens e limite infinito, com certeza iria ter comprado passagens para uma ilha paradisíaca e tantas outras coisas que queria. Claro, perderia o emprego e provavelmente seria processado, mas valeria a experiência.

— Você realmente quer isso? — a voz de Nathalie, que soava um tanto desacreditava, tirou o colega dos pensamentos. Tudo o que ele fez foi resmungar um "sim?" e ficar ainda mais desentendido quando recebeu um pirulito, daqueles do mostruário — Pegue as bolsas, precisamos ir... — era claro o esforço que a assistente estava precisando fazer para não rir de um grandalhão mal-encarado segurando um pirulito colorido.

A mulher quase deixou as gargalhadas escaparem quando, sem muitas alternativas, Gorila enfiou o doce na boca para poder usar as duas mãos para levar as compras até o carro. Ela se permitiu dar uma risadinha ou outra quando já estava devidamente acomodada dentro do veículo, enquanto ele arrumava tudo no porta-malas.

Quando o guarda-costas finalmente entrou, ela precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes e desviar o máximo possível o olhar. Aproveitou para mudar a rota enquanto se preparava para prender os risos mais uma vez.

— Agora, pegar a encomenda do senhor Agreste — Nathalie usou de toda sua concentração para não rir do colega, principalmente por ele já estar de mau-humor.

.

.

.

O trajeto até uma das lojas de tecido mais importantes da cidade foi silencioso. Gorilla estava ocupado demais se perguntando o que fez de errado para aquele bebê começar a chorar e Nathalie estava entediada, recorrendo à um joguinho qualquer para passar o tempo.

Quando chegaram ao destino, ambos saíram do carro e tentaram disfarçar o incomodo com o cheiro da loja. Tecidos, muita das vezes recém tingidos, tinham cheiro forte. Mais forte ainda apenas os perfumes e essências utilizados para encobrir o sinal de recém tintura.

Nathalie, ignorando um ou outro atendente, foi diretamente ao balcão central e encarou quem ela julgou ser o supervisor – devido ao uniforme diferente. Sem esperar qualquer comentário, ela começou o diálogo:

— Vim buscar a encomenda do senhor Agreste — a voz só não era mais fria que o olhar que era dirigia ao outro.

— M-Mas... Mas marcamos um tempo de três horas e... — ele tentou explicar, era a mesma pessoa do telefonema.

— **Até** três horas.

— Nós contávamos com as três horas e ainda não...

— A encomenda, por acaso, ainda não está pronta? — ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, deixando transparecer o quão irritante aquilo era.

— Não! Digo, está! Claro que está... — o outro soava frio, entrelaçando os dedos e tentando buscar sua "paz interior" — Só falta embalar.

— Então embale!

— É que... Er... O nosso encarregado disso precisou faltar hoje e nós... Er...

— Você não sabe como embalar um tecido? É isso? — ela interrompeu a explicação, massageando a têmpora por baixo dos óculos e tentando manter a compostura.

— Claro que eu sei, só gostaria de pedir alguns minutinhos... — neste exato momento, Gorila chegou até os dois e acabava de massacrar o pirulito entre os dentes. Foi mais do que o necessário para que novas gotas de suor brotassem pela testa do supervisor — V-Volto em um instante!

Com uma agilidade que só poderia ser originada do pavor que estava sentindo, o tal supervisor embalou a encomenda da melhor maneira que pode, com direito a lacinho de fita ao redor da caixa e tudo. Quando já estava quase livre daquela situação angustiante, cometeu um grave erro ao perguntar:

— E quanto ao tecido enviado errado? Trouxeram para a troca? — falou da forma mais gentil possível, passando as caixas para as mãos do motorista.

Na mesma hora, o grandalhão travou segurando as caixas na mesma posição e encarou Nathalie. Ele não sabia que precisava levar caixa alguma até lá e também não tinha visto nenhuma dentro do carro.

— Se é realmente necessário que o senhor Agreste pague pelo **seu** erro, tudo bem — ela fez questão de frisar a palavra, com a carteira já em mãos.

— Não! — o supervisor gritou, largando as caixas de vez e tentando uma suplica: — Claro que não é necessário! É um singelo pedido de desculpas pelo nosso erro grotesco! — ele sorriu nervosamente.

— Neste caso... — ela guardou a carteira novamente e Gorila já se dirigia para a porta de saída — Não fez mais que a sua obrigação! — completou de forma seca, antes de dar as costas ao supervisor e iniciar sua caminhada para fora de lá.

.

.

.

Quando os dois colegas de serviço já estavam dentro do carro, prontos para irem até a lavanderia, o tablet recebeu uma ligação do chef. Imaginando que o cozinheiro iria reclamar sobre a demora, Nathalie já atendeu preparando seu discurso de "prioridades" mentalmente.

 _— UMA TRAGÉDIA ACONTECEU! — o homem gritava com uma vez de choro, abafada pelo chapéu comprido que, ao invés de estar em sua cabeça, estava praticamente sendo mastigado por ele — PRECISAS VIR RÁPIDO!_

— O que aconteceu!? — desconcertada, tanto ela quanto Gorila tentavam notar indicio de uma invasão, ataque akuma ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

 _— REPITO: UMA TRAGÉDIA! ALGO TERRÍVEL!_

Enquanto o motorista mais parecia um piloto de corrida manobrando e conduzindo o carro de volta para casa, a assistente tentava entender algo em tudo aquilo.

— O senhor Agreste está bem!? Adrien!?

 _— Sim, sim! O problema é na cozinha! — o chef deu uma pequena pausa em seus lamentos para fungar o nariz, retomando logo depois — É O HORROR!_

— Algum problema nos encanamentos? Luz? Algo pegou fogo!? — enquanto tentava descobrir o problema, ela tentava a todo custo não deixar o aparelho cair com as curvas acentuadas que Gorila fazia.

 _— OS QUEIJOS!_

— O queijo pegou fogo?

 _— PIOR!_

— Descobriram que você não sabe fazer croissant de queijo?

 _— Olhe a cá, menininha! Sei fazer e muito bem, por sinal! Aquele rapazinho mimado é que não sabe apreciá-los... E não! Não é este o motivo de tal tragédia em minha cozinha! — por mais que tentasse falar algumas frases de forma mais séria, o chef sempre voltava aos choramingos depois — Oh! OS QUEIJOS!_

— Ele deve estar em choque... — por fim, ela encerrou a ligação depois da constatação.

Seria uma longa manhã...

.

.

.

O trajeto de volta para casa durou poucos minutos, mas a adrenalina corrente nas veias fez parecer bem mais demorado. Enquanto o tempo escorria, várias possibilidades foram sendo pensadas por Nathalie, uma pior que a outra, a maioria envolvendo acidentes com Adrien, com Gabriel, com a mansão e o que ela escondia... Até mesmo Hawk Moth passou pela lista de vítimas da tal tragédia.

Assim que o veículo estacionou em frente ao portão a mulher saiu apressada, largando o colega de trabalho para trás. Durante o pequeno percurso, a polícia foi acionada pelo excesso de velocidade e sobraria para Gorila se explicar.

Nathalie correu para dentro da casa. Tudo parecia perfeitamente em ordem, mas ela sabia que haviam possibilidades demais de coisas erradas para se acalmar agora.

O ateliê foi primeiro lugar onde ela entrou, um tanto atrapalhada e esbaforida. Ela olhou atentamente em volta, ficando um tanto quanto confusa por não encontrar absolutamente nenhum sinal de coisa fora dos eixos.

— Algo errado, Nathalie? — Gabriel, concentrado demais em seus trabalhos, nem se quer olhou para a assistente. Bom para ela, porque caso ele notar que havia sim algo de errado.

— Não? ... Não, nada de errado! — foi tudo o que ela disse antes de fechar a porta, respirar fundo e começar sua corrida para o próximo ponto: quarto de Adrien.

Entretanto, antes que ela chegasse mais longe do que alguns passos:

— Nathalie! — o superior chamou, soando um tanto mal-humorado.

No mesmo instante, a assistente deu meia volta e parou de frente a porta, abrindo-a novamente e tendo coragem de colocar apenas o rosto para dentro do cômodo. Se havia algo realmente errado acontecendo, Gabriel não iria ficar nem um pouco feliz em saber...

— Sim, senhor Agreste?

— Não corra de saltos, vai acabar torcendo o pé... — ele murmurou de forma repreensiva, voltando a dar atenção somente ao seu trabalho em progresso.

— Não irá acontecer novamente — em parte aliviada e em parte irritada pelo "puxão de orelha", Nathalie fechou a porta novamente e caminhou da forma mais apressada possível para o quarto do rapaz.

Lá, entretanto, não parecia ter absolutamente nada de errado também. Estava tudo no lugar, a cama já estava arrumada, as roupas sujas no cesto – assim como a meia Plagg - e tudo exatamente como sempre ficava. Até mesmo as janelas estavam devidamente fechadas.

Sobrava apenas um lugar onde algo de errado, de fato, poderia ter acontecido: a cozinha. Ela evitou tal ambiente ao máximo visto que o cozinheiro deveria estar chocado ainda e, mesmo se não estivesse, ele era uma pessoa difícil demais de lidar. Sem ter outras opções e nem tempo para esperar Gorila acabar de se explicar, ela mesma quem deveria ir até lá.

Nathalie andava apressada, com os saltos fazendo mais barulho do que o normal. Olhava cuidadosamente tudo no trajeto até a cozinha, parecia que nada havia acontecido pela casa. Talvez, de fato, o acidente fosse apenas lá.

Ela lembrava-se claramente do único lamurio do chef: algo aconteceu com os queijos. Eles estavam com um cheiro pior que o normal? O fungo deles se espalhou por tudo? Roedores, talvez?

Passando pelas portas da cozinha, ela se deparou com o que mais parecia ser uma ambientação de filme de terror: molhos jogados por todos os lados, farinha, panelas e utensílios caídos pela bancada e pelo chão...

Provavelmente uma luta havia acontecido ali! Claro, a cozinha tinha uma porta para os fundos!

Outra coisa que notou foi a falta do chef. O homem era rechonchudo o suficiente para não conseguir se esconder com facilidade, mas não estava em canto algum do vasto cômodo. Sobrava um lugar, apenas um, onde tanto ele quanto quem quer que fosse o causador de tamanho problema poderiam estar: a despensa.

Ela respirou fundo e se dirigiu lentamente até a porta do pequeno armazenamento. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais era auditivo um murmúrio baixo, como um choramingo.

Eram vastas as possibilidades, mas a mais provável na visão dela era esta: o chefe foi pego pelos invasores, sendo preso lá dentro enquanto os queijos caros eram roubados – primeiro eles e depois as demais coisas mais valiosas dentro da casa.

Não havia tempo para esperar Gorila ir até lá. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, rápido!

Com uma coragem momentânea, ela abriu a porta e invadiu a despensa. Estava escuro demais para ver algo e, enquanto Nathalie tentava tatear a parede em busca do interruptor, a porta se fechou sozinha.

Ela notou que os choramingos cessaram e sons de passos em sua direção começaram de forma lenta. A pressa em achar o interruptor apenas a atrapalharam, tentativas de abrir a porta também foram um fracasso...

A pobre secretária não teve tempo para pensar, fazer ou falar nada, foi presa e imobilizada com uma espécie de rede.

Caiu em uma armadilha que seria previsível, se não fosse seu afobamento.

.

.

.

Do lado de fora da mansão, o guarda-costas grandalhão estava se desdobrando para conseguir pegas as compras, as caixas de tecido e ainda lidar com o guarda irritante, Roger, e seu apito infernal. Ao menos não deveria ter acontecido nada tão sério, uma vez que Nathalie não tinha gritado por ajuda, ameaçado matar alguém ou coisas do tipo.

— Esta multa é por excesso de velocidade, esta é por ultrapassar o sinal vermelho, esta é por estacionar indevidamente e esta última aqui é por não se importar com as outras multas! — o guarda, que tentava a todo custo fazer seu trabalho, já havia recorrido à colar multas pelas costas do motorista.

Gorila apenas encarou o guarda de cara feia, por cima do ombro, querendo saber se aquela palhaçada toda já havia terminado ou não. Não era a primeira vez que era multado, longe disso, parecia até mesmo que aquele guarda tinha alguma cisma com ele – talvez fizesse parte do complô.

— Vejo que está tendo trabalho para equilibrar tudo isso, amigo... — o guarda suspirou, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando a grande quantidade de coisas que o outro levava — Cuidado para não deixar nada cair, se não vai receber mais uma multa por sujar a calçada.

Aquela foi a gota d'água! Que tipo de paspalho era capaz de olhar tal cena e nem sequer oferecer ajuda!?

Movido pela raiva, o grandalhão soltou um xingamento em forma de resmungo que, para sua sorte, não foi ouvido pelo guarda. Roger estava ocupado demais procurando por mais alguma coisa no carro que pudesse gerar uma multa.

O homem deu passos cuidadosos até a casa, testando o limite de seu autocontrole: ao mesmo tempo que deveria ignorar o guarda, precisava levar as caixas como se fossem de cristal e, ainda por cima, caso alguma tragédia realmente estivesse acontecendo, precisaria saber lidar com ela.

.

.

.

A essa altura, Nathalie já tinha se libertado da rede com a qual foi capturada, ou melhor: o saco de batatas que o chef usou para prender ela. Ela estava tentando recompor sua postura profissional, mas estava em ponto de pular em cima do cozinheiro e esgana-lo por tê-la feito perder tempo.

— Ah, não sabes como lamento... — lamuriava o rechonchudo chef, segurando o chapéu na frente do rosto enquanto saiam da despensa.

— Qual é o seu problema!? — a mulher, por sua vez, estava quase cuspindo fogo — Me fez vir até aqui para uma brincadeira de mal gosto!?

— Mas os queijos, eles...

— O que tem eles!? — ela bateu um dos pés no chão, chegando a bufar de raiva.

— Eu estou a tentar falar, não sei como todo o queijo pode desaparecer assim! — O chef de alta classe parecia mais um lunático, coberto de farinha até as sobrancelhas, caminhando de um lado para outro da despensa — Cá estava ele, horas atrás! Posso jurar pela minha toque blanche!

Vendo a que nível o cozinheiro havia chego, só podia se tratar de mais uma das suas várias crises de compulsão alimentar. Já havia acontecido algo semelhante quando ele acusou uma planta carnívora de devorar todos os torrões de açúcar e, em igual nível, um dos encarregados da limpeza de desviar o estoque de chocolate para uma "venda clandestina de bombons artesanais".

— Não é necessário, só tente controlar seu vício. — Foi tudo o que Nathalie conseguiu falar, de uma forma educada, tentando controlar a ira.

— Pois não sou eu quem os come escondido! Há um fantasma neste recinto, posso sentir tal graças à uma habilidade sensitiva passada pela minha família desde...

— Fantasmas não comem queijo — ela revirou os olhos, se controlando para manter o nível de diálogo minimamente profissional.

— E como sabes que não? — O chef cruzou os braços, emburrado.

— Fantasmas nem sequer existem! — A mulher endireitou a pequenina mexa, mas a vontade que tinha era de se descabelar em meio à um diálogo tão inapropriado como aquele.

— Ora pois, existem! Existem sim! Eu poderia provar, mas a tática de jogar farinha nos tais ainda não deu respostas... Penso agora em uma armadilha como esta! Que tal? Achas que funciona bem com desencarnados?

— Faça o que quiser! Por mim, pode até mesmo contratar os caça-fantasmas, desde que pare de drama pela falta de queijo!

— Pois veja bem, moçoila: — o mais velho apontou um dos dedos para ela — quando eu estiver a receber a chave da cidade por prender um tipo fantasma, vivíssimo, com a mão no queijo, saibas que a tu não faço referencias no meu discurso!

— Ora, seu... — Nathalie rangeu entre os dentes, cerrando os punhos e dando passos lentos na direção do cozinheiro que, sabendo que estava verdadeiramente encrencado agora, escondeu o rosto atrás de sua toque blanche novamente. Estava encurralado — Eu deveria...

— Entregar os tecidos — a voz baixa e tranquila de Gorila conseguiu distrair a fera, ao menos o suficiente para que o chef fugisse e se escondesse atrás do grandalhão.

— Claro... — a secretária respirou fundo, endireitando o cabelo mais uma vez e tentando controlar sua sede por sangue. Parecia apática como sempre, enquanto tomava as caixas das mãos de Gorila e começava sua caminhada até o ateliê.

A cada dia que passava ela notava que aquele lugar já estava sendo maléfico para sua sanidade. Num dia a senhora Agreste some, no outro surge Hawk Moth e heróis em Paris, ela divide sua rotina em fazer planos de rotina e planos maléficos... Qual o próximo passo? Sequestrar bebês? Ameaçar animais indefesos? Descobrir que realmente existem fantasmas e que eles adoram queijos?

Ela caminhava enquanto dava sequência aos seus pensamentos, deixando os dois homens na cozinha, arrumando toda a bagunça.

O chef, sentindo-se frustrados com seus planos, estava tentando descontar sua irritação na sujeira, armado com um esfregão. Já Gorila via a limpeza como uma ótima forma de se acalmar, apesar de não se comprometer com nada além de limpar os armários mais altos, afinal, ele já tinha feito muito salvando a vida do cozinheiro.

.

.

.

 ** _NOTAS FINAIS:_**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado!_**  
 ** _Caso queiram ler mais:_**  
 ** _Nyah!: .br/u/751821/_**  
 ** _Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias_**  
 ** _Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/_**  
 ** _A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works_**  
 ** _FanfictionNET: u/2918352/_**


	2. La préparation

**LA PRÉPARATION**

.

.

.

Mais uma vez Nathalie estava de frente para a grande porta do ateliê. A secretária reuniu certa quantidade de "paz interior" antes de entrar, de fato, no cômodo.

Com passos lentos, ela se aproximou do superior e estendeu as caixas. Gabriel as abriu sem cerimônia alguma, jogando o laço delicado em um canto qualquer do chão, o que interessava para ele estava dentro daquela embalagem delicada: um tecido fino, semitransparente, em um tom delicado que realçaria uma de suas mais novas peças.

— Ótimo — murmurou ele, segurando o tecido com zelo para retirá-lo da caixa — Poderia ter deixando alguém de lá irritado tanto quanto eles me irritaram hoje de manhã, Nathalie. Iria me ajudar como Hawk...

— Eu tentei, senhor! Sabe que eu sempre tento! — a resposta saiu por conta própria. Nathalie jamais iria interromper Gabriel para uma justificativa como aquela, mas precisava deixar claro que estava comprometida com suas obrigações.

Se tinha algo que a assistente estava fazendo em sua vida, mais do que qualquer coisa, era ajudar o superior. Entretanto, ela não se orgulhava nem um pouco disto: estava se tornando uma pessoa arrogante e fria em seu comportamento, o excesso de responsabilidades estava fazendo-a perder o sono e a falta de tempo estava sufocando-a.

— ... Você só é boa demais. — O Agreste passou longe de um pedido de desculpas, mas foi o melhor que conseguiu falar para reconfortar a assistente.

— E isso é realmente bom de algum jeito?

— Acredito que na maioria das vezes sim — e, voltando a dar sua total atenção para os tecidos, ele mudou para outro assunto: — Tons pastel ficarão em alta. O que você acha de uma mudança no uniforme? Faz bastante tempo que você usa esse modelo...

— Posso realmente dar minha opinião?

— Desde que não fale coisas como "desnecessário" e "minha carreira não depende que eu siga tendências", sim.

— Eu gosto de vermelho e gosto de suéter.

— E se mudar para uma saia? Manteria a cor vermelha e o suéter...

— Não seria tão prático quanto a calça comprida, senhor.

— Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma resposta padrão! — a observação tomou um tom divertido, para logo em seguida Gabriel retomar a seriedade — Nathalie, você trabalha com um estilista e, por mais que ache a moda algo desnecessário, deveria tentar ser uma extensão do meu trabalho e não apenas "prática".

— A extensão do seu trabalho é o Adrien, senhor. Não seria profissional eu andar por aí com roupas chamativas...

— Estamos falando de um novo uniforme, não um vestido de gala — o superior suspirou, vencido — Os modelos para o desfile estão em cima da sua mesa, falta apenas o terno do Adrien.

A assistente sorriu internamente, satisfeita com sua "vitória" sobre o uniforme.

Cuidadosamente, ela deixou as caixas com o tecido em um lugar próximo de Gabriel e caminhou até sua mesa, pegando o que deveria ser levado para o local do desfile. O dia seria longo e cheio de "vai-e-vem" até que tudo estivesse pronto.

.

.

.

Gorila mais uma vez estava como motorista, entretanto, estava longe de querer ultrapassar a velocidade permitida. Ao lado dele, Nathalie estava mais uma vez irritada, discutindo em "viva voz" com o representante de um cantor chamado XY – provavelmente mais um daqueles rapazes que aparecem, fazem um estouro e desaparecem em seguida.

— Como assim ele não vai comparecer amanhã!? — faltava pouco, bem pouco, para Nathalie começar a cuspir fogo.

 _— Sinto muito, mas o projetor de hologramas está quebrado e..._

— Hologramas!? Eu não quero um holograma!

 _— Mas o XY nem está em Paris de verdade, ele foi tirar férias na... A-A senhora está bem?_

Por sorte, o sinal fechou bem neste momento e Gorila pôde ver o estado em que sua colega estava: vermelha, prestes a explodir. Nathalie era uma verdadeira bomba nuclear quando decidia "estourar" de vez, causava tragédias enormes que perduravam por meses, podendo até durar anos.

Sem querer ser assassinado pela ira da colega caso aquilo continuasse, o grandalhão, do jeito mais sutil possível, deslizou o dedo pela tela do tablet e encerrou a ligação. Levou alguns segundos, tempo até o sinal ficar verde novamente, para que Nathalie conseguisse respirar fundo e pensar o que iria fazer.

Gorila conseguiu: desarmou a bomba.

— Plano B... — resmungou ela, ligando para a próxima pessoa.

 _— Ah! Oi Nath!_

A voz do outro lado da linha soava ligeiramente familiar para Gorila, mas ele deu mais atenção ao fato da pessoa chamar Nathalie por um apelido. Desde quando ela tinha relações "não profissionais" com pessoas?

— Penny, será que você poderia...

E, antes que pudesse continuar o pedido, uma sequência de sons que só podiam ser classificados como coisas caindo tomaram conta da ligação. Quando finalmente cessaram, a voz familiar retomou a conversa.

 _— FANG! LARGA JÁ O SOFÁ! CROCODILO FEIO! — a mulher gritava e, quando finalmente tudo parecia ter ficado em silencio, ela continuou aparentando ter calma novamente: — Desculpa Nath. Aqui está uma correria terrível por causa do voo para Paris, eu te ligo assim que chegar, tá? ... FANG, JÁ MANDEI LARGAR O... ARGH! JAGGED, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE PELO MENOS TOMAR CONTA DO SEU CROCODILO!?_

Suspirando, derrotada, Nathalie encerrou a ligação e se colocou a pensar qual seria sua próxima aposta. Já Gorila, novamente concentrado mais no transito do que nas conversas do telefone, tentava não rir por como o "astro do rock" parecia mais uma criança mimada longe dos holofotes.

— Última opção... — ela sussurrou, ligando para a última pessoa a quem pediria um favor como aquele.

Demorou um pouco até que ela finalmente fosse atendida, por um rapaz com a voz vibrante e que os dois conheciam muito bem:

 _— Fala, Dona Nathalie! O Adrien está se comportando direitinho na aula, pode ficar tranquila!_

— Não liguei para isso, Nino... — a mulher suspirou, incerta se era realmente uma boa escolha.

 _— ... Ligou por que então? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o robô, digo, o senhor Agreste?_

— Não, não foi para isso que liguei, eu... er... você tem algo para fazer amanhã?

 _— Dona Nathalie, nada contra a senhora ser mais velha e tudo mais, você é toda elegante, fica mais bonita sem os óculos, mas eu tenho uma namorada e..._

— NÃO É NADA DISSO! — a secretária, mais uma vez irritada, falou em alto e bom som — Eu preciso de um DJ, amanhã, para o desfile. Aceita ou não? — a voz saiu fria, entre os dentes.

 _— Claro que sim! — Nino, por sua vez, parecia estar mais feliz do que nunca._

— Ótimo! — e, por fim, ela encerrou a ligação enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Gorila, que se manteve atento durante toda a ligação, tentava controlar os risos. Havia descoberto coisas sobre Nathalie que jamais imaginou: ela tinha um apelido entre os amigos, era amiga de Penny, o cantor de rock que a maioria dos jovens adorava é tão infantil quanto sua legião de fãs, Nathalie é a próxima da fila caso o namoro de Nino termine... O grandalhão não aguentou e começou a rir, claro, do seu jeito quase silencioso e praticamente imperceptível.

Para a sorte dele, já estavam de frente para o local onde seria o desfile. Bastava o Gorila estacionar o carro e estaria em um lugar mais seguro (lê-se: com testemunhas) caso a colega chegasse a quase explodir novamente.

— Qual a graça? — Nathalie estava séria como sempre. Ela encarava o outro, esperando as portas do carro serem destravadas.

O motorista respirou fundo, destravou as portas e, quando já estava prestes a sair do carro, ousou responder:

— Nenhuma... Nath.

— Mas o que...?

E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer naquele momento, Nathalie deixou algumas risadas escaparem.

Para o bem de todos, ela estava calma mais uma vez.

.

.

.

Horas se passaram e as preparações para o desfile não estavam nem na metade, tudo por culpa de um fotografo empenhado em tirar fotos de Nathalie. Vincent era uma pessoa com uma completa falta de bom senso e, assim como os opostos se atraem, o profissionalismo da secretária parecia ser um imã para a inconveniência dele.

— O sofá é para o camarim do Adrien e aquelas grades vermelhas serão as contenções dos lugares, coloque-as perto da passarela por enquanto — a assistente indicava onde Gorila deveria colocar cada coisa — E depois tenta colocar o painel da marca centralizado e no alto, colocaram baixo demais... — ela ficou em silencio ao notar um flash de foto na direção dela — Será que você não pode dar um jeito nesse fotografo logo?

— Se eu der um jeito nele, você vai ter que arrumar outro até amanhã — o grandalhão, que segurava várias caixas no momento, estava se mais focado em terminar logo aquela arrumação do que se incomodar com fotos.

— Ei, senhorita secretária! Poderia se virar um pouco para a esquerda!? — disse Vincent, trazendo suas quinquilharias técnicas para mais perto.

— Eu levo isso! — Nathalie ignorou completamente o fotografo, tomou as caixas de Gorila e começou a andar na direção dos camarins que, para sua sorte, era uma área que apenas autorizados poderiam ir.

Ela andou apressada pelos corredores, só não se atrevendo a correr porque iria chamar muita atenção. A única coisa que ela queria, no momento, mais do que deixar tudo impecável para o desfile era se livrar do fotografo irritante.

.

.

.

Enquanto a secretária de Gabriel estava tentando se esconder, o mesmo estava tentando se concentrar no trabalho.

Os pensamentos pessimistas estavam assombrando-o, enquanto a ânsia para dar início ao plano tomava suas energias. Faltava pouco para aquele martírio ter fim e ao mesmo tempo era uma chance tão grande de tudo sair dos eixos.

Não era hora de pensar o que poderia dar errado! Coisas demais já haviam dado errado na vida do Agreste, caso contrário, sua esposa estaria ali, ao lado dele... Levando de modo literal, ela realmente se mantinha com ele o tempo todo: seja imortalizada em quadros, na inspiração de suas peças ou em seu casulo de vidro, protegida até que pudesse ser traga de volta.

Se tudo desse certo, se realmente aquele plano longo e trabalhoso trouxesse sua amada de volta, Adrien não iria se sentir tão sozinho o tempo todo, a casa teria sua alegria novamente e Gabriel seria um homem completo. O grande retorno seria anunciado no mesmo dia, naquele desfile, onde ele e Emilie iriam assistir o filho da primeira fila...

E, assim como um sonho bom é sempre interrompido pelo despertador, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

— Entre! — a voz saiu bem mais dura do que deveria, mas não era para menos: Gabriel já estava de mau-humor novamente.

— C-Com licença, senhor... — o cozinheiro, que jamais se atreveu a chegar perto do ateliê, começou a falar com muito gaguejo — A moçoila, digo, Nathalie ainda não retornou e eu estava a pensar se vais almoçar com teu filho ou adianto tua refeição para agora...

— Depois que eu terminar o que preciso, aviso. Adrien vai almoçar um pouco mais cedo hoje.

— Sim, senhor!

E, com medo de deixar o superior ainda mais irritado, o chef praticamente voltou correndo para a cozinha. Lá, ao menos, estava em ambiente seguro – enquanto os fantasmas não atacassem novamente.

.

.

.

Nathalie estava na porta do camarim de Adrien.

Com certo sacrifício, ela conseguiu segurar as caixas e destrancar o lugar, mas assim que tentou acender as luzes, nada deu sinal. Ela ficou surpresa por não ter energia chegando até lá, provavelmente devido a algum fio solto ou curto-circuito. Teria que cuidar disso o mais rápido possível!

Outra coisa que conseguiu notar, apesar de estar escuro, era a poeira do lugar. A limpeza de todo o ambiente seria feita no dia seguinte pela manhã, mas as roupas não poderiam ser deixadas lá, em meio ao pó... iria sobrar para ela e Gorila.

Já se preparando para mudar todas as tarefas que tinha programado adiantar, ela pegou o tablet e, antes mesmo de desbloquear a tela, notou que haviam algumas chamadas não atendidas. Sentindo a garganta ficar seca só de imaginar a raiva com que Gabriel deveria estar por não ser atendido, ela foi diretamente até o registro de chamadas.

— Que seja apenas a operadora... — suplicou ela em voz baixa, sem coragem de olhar.

Quando finalmente verificou, sentiu-se aliviada pois as quatro ligações perdidas pertenciam todas ao cozinheiro da mansão. Todas com um curto período de tempo entre cada uma. Agora ela lembrava-se: colocou o toque de telefone para o chef como "mudo".

Nathalie só não deu gargalhadas de alivio porque precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fossem os terríveis fantasmas comedores de queijo mais uma vez...

Só saberia o que era ligando; e foi exatamente isto que ela fez:

 _— Onde estão vocês e o guri? Se demorarem, o almoço vai esfriar... — o chef falava calmamente, sem nenhum sinal de "tragédia" ocorrida._

— Almoço? Adrien está na escola, eu e o...

 _— Claro que almoço! As refeições são de muita importância para o vigor, ainda mais para um miúdo! Não se pode ficar apenas em acepipes por todo o dia!_

Sem esforço algum, a secretária parou de dar importância para o longo discurso sobre comidas e saúde e se focou no horário: ela tinha ainda, exatamente, vinte minutos para buscar Adrien e chegar em casa. Ela só voltou a prestar atenção no cozinheiro quando o mesmo começou a acenar.

 _— Isto atrás de ti é um sofá? Ei! O que vão fazer com um sofá no breu em que está aí, heim?_

— O camarim do Adrien está sem luz e... Sofá? — só então, desperta de seus planejamentos mentais, a assistente virou-se para trás e se deparou com um enorme sofá entrando pela porta — Gorila!? — Ela só recebeu um resmungo em resposta, enquanto o móvel continuava a ser empurrado para dentro do camarim, sem muita eficácia.

 _— Não se atrasem! — o cozinheiro finalmente encerrou a ligação._

Agora Nathalie tinha cerca de 19 minutos para fazer tudo o que precisava, tinha um camarim para limpar, um sofá emperrado na porta e tantas pequenas tarefas que nem mesmo ela sabia ao certo se daria conta de tudo.

De qualquer jeito, começar uma crise de ansiedade não resolvia em nada.

— Para de empurrar o sofá, ele está emperrado! — ela avisou ao colega, subindo em cima do móvel e se preparando para sair do outro lado da porta — Precisamos buscar o Adrien, rápido!

E, sem demais explicações, ela já estava correndo pelos corredores e sendo seguida pelo grandalhão.

.

.

.

Gorila sabia perfeitamente a maneira como Gabriel Agreste interpretava atrasos, principalmente se tratando do filho. Devido a isto, ele não se privou de pisar forte no acelerador para garantir chegarem ao colégio na hora certa. Ele não se importava em levar mais multas – afinal de contas, não era ele quem as pagava -, e muito menos com os "conselhos" de Nathalie sobre jamais dirigir desse jeito com Adrien dentro do carro. E, no fim do trajeto feito em apenas 4 minutos, já estavam em frente ao colégio bem há tempo de ouvirem o sinal tocar.

— ... Não acredito... — a secretária murmurou, passando para o banco de trás e tentando endireitar tanto o óculos quanto uma mexa de cabelo que vivia caindo sobre o rosto.

— Chegamos na hora — o motorista deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Não acredito que ainda estou viva! — ela retrucou — Se algum dia você ousar dirigir desse jeito com o Adrien... Argh! Deveria ao menos ter esperado eu colocar o cinto de segurança!

— Prioridades... — Gorila curvou os ombros, sem perder o sorriso.

Não tardou até que Adrien cruzasse os portões do colégio, caminhando ao lado de Nino enquanto conversavam. Assim que avistou o carro, ele se despediu do amigo e foi apressado até o veículo.

O rapaz mal se acomodou no banco e lançou a seguinte pergunta:

— Nathalie, lembrou de pegar minha roupa de esgrima?

— Ainda não tive tempo de buscar ela — a mulher, por sua vez, manteve sua postura indiferente e fingiu não ter esquecido de absolutamente nada — Mas se quiser, podemos ir buscar agora mesmo.

— Sério!? — os olhos do rapaz se encheram de brilho. Eram raras as vezes em que ele tinha permissão de ir em algum lugar sem ter que fugir, sendo assim, até mesmo uma ida até a lavanderia parecia ser divertida.

Enquanto Adrien parecia adorar a ideia, Gorila era completamente o oposto. Ele lançou um olhar repreensivo para a colega e se pôs a dirigir o carro, tentando ser ágil para que o pequeno Agreste não se atrasasse em nada.

.

.

.

Nathalie acompanhou Adrien até o balcão da lavanderia, com uma das mãos repousadas no ombro do rapaz. Ela criou tal habito porque, uma vez que ele não era mais uma criança, ela não poderia andar por aí levando-o pela mão sem parecer uma atitude infantil.

— O que preciso falar, Nathalie? — sussurrou ele, um tanto envergonhado por não saber exatamente como as coisas funcionavam no "mundo exterior".

— Apenas o que veio fazer — a voz saiu tranquila, acompanhada de um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Mesmo sem entender exatamente a resposta, aquilo bastou para que Adrien se sentisse mais à vontade e voltasse sua atenção para uma das atendentes.

— C-Com licença... — assim que a garota se virou para ele, Adrien continuou — Vim buscar a minha roupa de esgrima, er... a roupa dos Agreste.

A atendente sorriu gentilmente, afirmou com a cabeça e começou a procurar o embrulho. Quando finalmente retornou, entregou para ele com cuidado e ousou falar, mesmo que baixo:

— Sou uma das suas maiores fãs! — a voz saiu alegre, acompanhada de um sorriso.

— Obrigado! — respondeu ele, com as bochechas completamente coradas pela timidez.

Adrien estava acostumado com seus fãs gritando e correndo atrás dele, a inconveniência que normalmente eles causavam e como aquilo deixava-o irritado. Encontrar alguém que não gritasse e não implorasse por fotos e coisas do gênero o tiravam de sua "zona de conforto" e derrubavam-no em um poço de timidez.

E, antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita, o som irritante da buzina do carro começou a ecoar. Gorila já estava impaciente...

— Precisamos ir — Nathalie avisou.

.

.

.

Conseguiram chegar à mansão Agreste com cerca de dois minutos de vantagem.

Nathalie estava no ateliê reunindo todas as pequenas "ferramentas" que Gabriel poderia precisar enquanto o superior fazia as finalizações em um de seus projetos.

— Não esqueça de pegar os alfinetes — avisou o Agreste, saindo de trás de sua grande tela de trabalhos e indo para a porta.

A assistente afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu-o.

Adrien estava terminando de almoçar, com sua roupa de esgrima devidamente colocada em sua bolsa. Gorila havia ficado com ele, ou melhor, estava na porta esperando o rapaz terminar a refeição para leva-lo de volta ao colégio.

O pedido de "licença" de Gabriel consistia em uma tosse seca, mas que seus funcionários sabiam exatamente o que era. Sendo assim, ao ouvir tal expressão, Gorila se afastou da porta e deu passagem a ele.

— Não sabia que ia almoçar comigo hoje, pai — a voz de Adrien saiu carregada de surpresa enquanto ele observava o mais velho se aproximando, com os olhos brilhando em esperança.

— E não vou. Estou ocupado demais com as criações da próxima estação... — E bastou isso para que o olhar do filho perdesse completamente o vislumbre — Mas vim tirar suas medidas para o seu terno.

— Entendi...

— Por que não me conta como foi seu dia enquanto isso?

— Claro, pai! — e, mais uma vez, o olhar de Adrien se encheu de alegria — Tirei nota máxima no exame de literatura com um poema, fizemos um experimento com frasco de Chapman e alguns objetos pequenos na aula de química para determinar a densidade e... — por mais entusiasmado que estivesse, o rapaz notou o olhar distante do pai — ... Deve achar entediante todas essas coisas, não é?

— Hun? Claro que não, filho — Gabriel levou a mão até o ombro do mais novo — É só que...

— Que?

Adrien estava longe de querer alguma justificativa. Ele sabia perfeitamente que o pai era uma pessoa ocupada, mas jamais iria conseguir entender a forma que parecia ignora-lo na maior parte do tempo.

— Você fala igualzinho a sua mãe. — o mais velho sorriu — E fez alguma outra coisa divertida hoje?

— E-Eu — aquela resposta havia quebrado qualquer expectativa que o mais novo poderia ter — Eu fui na lavanderia com a Nathalie!

Observando aos dois, Nathalie e Gorila apenas trocavam olhares cumplices, felizes em finalmente pai e filho estarem passando algum tempo juntos. Porém, com esta última frase, o olhar da secretária mais parecia de desespero do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Na lavanderia, filho? — o sorriso antes tão verdadeiro, agora era claramente forçado — E por que foi na lavanderia?

— Pegar a minha roupa de esgrima e... — notando o extremo deslize que teve, o rapaz começou a tentar desviar o assunto — Eu preciso ir mais cedo pra aula hoje, vão dividir os alunos em grupos para um torneio ou algo assim, sabe?

— Hun... — obviamente, Gabriel notou a tentativa— Depois eu converso melhor com a Nathalie. Agora preciso tirar suas medidas, já que você não pode chegar atrasado...

.

.

.

A volta para o colégio foi mergulhada em silencio. Gorila raramente falava com alguém sem ser necessário, Nathalie estava completamente focada em sua lista de afazeres e Adrien estava completamente sem graça devido seu deslize para falar algo. Quando o carro estacionou, o rapaz teve coragem para falar apenas um "até logo" antes de ir correndo para dentro do prédio.

— Nathalie — o motorista murmurou e ao receber um chiado como resposta, prosseguiu — Não vai vir para frente?

— Sim — a mulher deixou fugir um suspiro, passando para o banco da frente.

— Almoço?

— É...

Não gostando nem um pouco daquela apatia vinda da colega, o grandalhão fez algo que nunca pensou ser capaz: tirou o tablet das mãos dela e jogou no banco de trás. Por inúmeras vezes já havia pensado em fazer isso, principalmente quando o senhor Agreste ligava e enchia-os de reclamações; jamais fez por puro medo em como Nathalie poderia reagir.

Porém, desta vez, ela estava em um estado completamente letárgico. Claro, normalmente ela era uma pessoa indiferente e calada, mas não daquele jeito!

— Por que você...

— Porque você está ficando louca! — e, em uma das raras vezes em sua vida, a voz de Gorila saiu alta — Nathalie, nos conhecemos há anos e eu nunca vi você tão estressada como nos últimos dias! É como se seu mundo estivesse desabando e ao invés de tentar sobreviver você decidisse fazer uma lista!

— Listas são muito úteis!

— Ouça a si mesma!

E, mais uma vez, o interior do veículo mergulhou no mais profundo silencio.

— Eu só... — a voz de Nathalie saiu baixa — eu só quero que tudo seja exatamente como precisa ser, porque eu não aguento mais as coisas como estão agora e... Droga, por que eu tenho que cuidar de tudo? Se alguma coisa, a menor que seja, não estiver do jeito certo eu preciso sair correndo e consertar... As vezes a única coisa que eu quero é passar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, eu nem me lembro a última vez que tive um dia de folga! Isso sem contar todo o estresse em lidar com pessoas irritantes e inconvenientes, como...

— Nathalie... — o guarda-costas tentou fazer a colega voltar a si.

— ... Como aquele fotógrafo irritante, como as pessoas que erram em um pedido simples de encomenda e...

— Nathalie.

— E eu não acho nem um pouco certo eu precisar lidar com pedidos, tecidos e todas as demais coisas do ateliê, ter que cuidar de eventos e...

— Nathalie! — já sem paciência, o grandalhão gritou em uma tentativa de fazer a colega responder.

— Mas que droga! O que foi!? — Ela respondeu quase rosnando, abandonando completamente sua esfera de fragilidade emocional.

— Chegamos!

— Ótimo!

O motorista destravou as portas, respirou fundo e olhou para a colega. Ele não era de falar, tão pouco gritar com alguém como havia feito há pouco, mas Nathalie estar tão estressada já estava afetando as pessoas à volta dela.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Ambos sérios, em silencio e sem fazer a menor ideia de como se retratar.

— Nada disso aconteceu! — falaram em uníssono — Exatamente. — novamente, falaram juntos, mas dessa vez enquanto saiam do carro.

.

.

.

A rotina dos empregados da mansão era bem delineada e com várias regras objetivas. Uma das regras era sobre a alimentação dos funcionários: deveria ser, independente das circunstâncias, realizada longe dos olhos de Gabriel, prioritariamente.

Assim sendo, Nathalie e Gorila estavam almoçando de pé, em um dos vastos balcões da cozinha. Estavam com pressa para retomarem a arrumação para o desfile e, sendo assim, quanto mais rápido se alimentassem melhor seria.

— Comer rápido faz mal para a digestão... — o chef começou as reclamações — Olhe só: um homenzarrão como tal e beliscando apenas a salada! E tu, moçoila: está a comer apenas um bocado do mesmo prato!

— Chega! — Nathalie cortou-o — O Gorila é vegetariano e eu estou com pressa! Qual o problema!?

— Sabes, estresse também faz mal para a digestão...

Sem a menor disposição para uma nova discussão com o cozinheiro, a mulher enfiou o máximo de salada na boca que conseguiu e se dedicou a mastigar tudo. Ao menos assim, não iria conseguir falar as barbaridades que estava pensando.

— Já notei que estás de mal com a vida... — o gorducho resmungou, se debruçando sobre o balcão — E tu, marmanjo? Também estas?

— Um pouco.

— E qual a causa?

— Adrien passeando... — e, neste momento, o grandalhão fez questão de olhar para a colega de trabalho.

— O miúdo? E desde quando o pai coruja deixa o guri passear?

— Ele não deixou — Nathalie respondeu pelo colega — E, antes que pergunte que passeio foi, Adrien apenas me acompanhou até a lavanderia.

— Ora, ora! — o cozinheiro sorriu — o miúdo já está se tornando um rapazote!

— Vai ter consequências... — ela continuou — Mas valeu a pena, eu acho.

— Pois é certo que valeu! Passarinhos só aprendem a arte do voo quando saem do ninho, com o rapazote é o mesmo!

Notando como os outros estavam lidando bem com a ideia de Adrien andar por aí, foi a vez de Gorila expressar sua opinião sobre a ida até a lavanderia:

— Foi perigoso.

— Claro que não, você estava bem na porta! — Nathalie contestou — Adrien precisa aprender a andar sozinho.

— Para ser perseguido pelos fãs loucos dele?

— Não, para não ser absolutamente dependente dos outros!

— Ele não é tão dependente assim.

— E quando não estivermos mais aqui? Acha que ele vai ficar como?

O cozinheiro, já imaginando onde aquela discussão entre a "moçoila" e o "marmanjo" iria parar, resolveu se intrometer no meio da briga:

— Eu acho que os dois se assemelham à pais brigando pela tutela do filho! — ao final das palavras, o chef deixou escapar algumas risadas — Ora pois, se ambos querem o bem do miúdo, deveriam de perguntar o que ele quer. Simples assim!

E assim, todos se calaram. Aquele era o fim da discussão: Nathalie queria que o rapaz tivesse mais liberdade, Gorila apenas queria que ele permanecesse em segurança. A resposta perfeita seria o equilíbrio entre os dois, coisa difícil de alcançar.

Caso realmente perguntassem a Adrien o que ele queria, a resposta provavelmente envolveria queijos, macarrons e croissants.

.

.

.

Nathalie e Gorila estavam andando pelo local onde seria o desfile. Os dois carregavam caixas, malas e demais bugigangas que julgavam ser necessárias para o camarim de Adrien e a limpeza do lugar.

— O único problema é a energia, não tive tempo de chamar ninguém para resolver isso e duvido muito que alguém possa vir hoje ainda. Está tudo empoeirado e... — a mulher estava resmungando desde que saiu do carro, mas assim que notou o colega parar no meio do corredor ela se calou por alguns instantes — O que vai fazer aí parado?

— Dar à luz — o grandalhão resmungou, equilibrando tudo o que carregava em uma das mãos e, com a outra, abrindo a caixa de disjuntores, localizada próxima dele, e ligando um deles.

— Nunca imaginei você falar algo como isso, tão pouco fazer tanto sentido como agora! — a voz saiu com um toque divertido, enquanto ela voltava a caminhar um pouco mais animada.

Entretanto, a animação foi esvaecida quando ambos já se encontravam em frente ao camarim. O sofá ainda estava emperrado na porta... e, como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante, o fotografo irritante parecia ter brotado do chão apenas para atrapalhar ainda mais:

— Uma foto sua naquele sofá ficaria perfeita! — Vincent já preparava a lente da câmera.

— Acho que consigo arrumar outro fotografo até amanhã, se você conseguir se livrar dele sem deixar provas... — a secretária cochichou com o colega de trabalho, tentando ignorar a presença irritante do outro.

— Já tenho coisas demais pra fazer... — a resposta saiu em um sussurro.

— Se virasse o rosto apenas um pouquinho para a esquerda, eu teria uma foto perfeita dos dois! É como se fossem empregados fazendo fofocas na hora do almoço! Eu poderia até mesmo...

E, antes que o fotografo pudesse terminar de narrar todos os seus planos, Nathalie o interrompeu. Ela já estava sem paciência alguma com ele e aquelas insinuações a deixavam à beira de um ataque de nervos.

— Você poderia ajudar a colocar esse sofá, lá dentro, na parede direita! — ela apontou para o móvel — E você, a chave do carro! — sem ousar piorar a situação, Gorila obedeceu e jogou as chaves para ela — Vou ir buscar o resto das coisas e, quando eu voltar, quero esse sofá no lugar!

A fala autoritária soava mais como uma mãe chamando a atenção dos filhos, porém, o grandalhão sabia exatamente que Nathalie irritada passava bem longe de uma "mãe", ela se assemelhava mais à um monstro sanguinário. O fotografo, por sua vez, estava encantado com a foto que havia conseguido tirar.

— Que mulher! Que atitude! Que profissional! Bravo! — Vincent falava animado, quase saltitando de alegria — Ei, qual o nome dela mesmo?

— Para você, senhorita Sancoeur — resmungou Gorila em resposta, tentando empurrar o móvel para dentro do camarim.

— San... Combina perfeitamente com ela! — a animação continuava tomando conta das palavras.

.

.

.

A arrumação levou longas horas.

Longas horas.

Apesar de ser um espaço relativamente pequeno, o camarim tinha reunido poeira o suficiente para parecer abandonado há alguns séculos. Até mesmo penas e demais entulhos colaboravam para o aspecto de descaso do lugar – não foi atoa a relutância em disponibilizarem o camarim em um lugar tão reservado.

Nathalie e Gorila varreram, tiraram o pó, tornaram a varrer e só depois de muita repetição de tais tarefas, o lugar realmente ficou limpo. Porém, estavam longe de terminar: faltava ainda arrumar as roupas e demais objetos.

Tais cuidados levaram mais de uma hora até serem totalmente realizados.

Tudo poderia ter sido deixado para o dia seguinte: a equipe responsável pela limpeza iria cuidar de tudo, depois bastava arrumar as vestes, a mobília e estaria tudo feito. Entretanto, devido incidentes anteriores tanto relacionados com Adrien e como com a senhora Emilie, Gabriel não confiava em deixar tais preparações para o dia do evento.

Agora, os dois colegas estavam acabados, exaustos e com direito a roupas sujas e teias de aranha grudadas. Felizmente, já estavam longe do camarim.

Eles já estavam em frente ao colégio, esperando pacientemente o sinal soar e indicar que Adrien estava liberado das aulas e que, finalmente, poderiam retornar para casa e permanecer lá. Para a sorte deles, não demorou muito até que o rapaz cruzasse as portas e fosse até eles.

Adrien não disse uma palavra, estava cansado demais para falar qualquer coisa que fosse. As aulas de esgrima andavam sendo bem mais puxadas desde que Kyoko começou a fazer parte delas. Tudo o que ele queria era chegar em casa, deitar na cama e dormir o máximo de tempo que pudesse antes que algum vilão tentasse destruir Paris.

Como demoraria um pouco até que seu desejo fosse realizado, Adrien se contentou em dormir sentado no banco do carro, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Nathalie. A secretária não se incomodava com isso, visto que não era a primeira vez que o rapaz dormia na volta para casa.

O trajeto até a mansão Agreste foi imerso mais absoluto silencio. Nathalie não queria falar uma palavra se quer e arriscar acordar o "belo adormecido", Gorila simplesmente não é do tipo que inicia conversas, tão pouco de falar algo sem ser preciso.

.

.

.

Adrien ainda estava esfregando as costas das mãos nos olhos quando cruzou as portas de entrada da mansão. Nathalie seguia ao lado dele, com uma das mãos repousa sobre o ombro do rapaz.

— Tente dormir um pouco mais sedo hoje, amanhã vai ser um dia puxado... — ela aconselhava-o, enquanto começavam a subir as escadas. Ele, por sua vez, tentava apenas se manter acordado até chegar ao quarto.

Observando aos dois, sentado em uma das poltronas próximas ao ateliê, o Agreste mais velho não parecia nem um pouco contente, principalmente por não ter sido notado.

— Nathalie! — A voz firme de Gabriel fez com que os dois parassem — Deixe Adrien se aprontar para o jantar, conversamos enquanto isso.

A secretária, escondendo a surpresa e o receio em ter uma conversa agora, acatou a ordem e foi imediatamente até o superior. Ela ainda conseguiu ver Adrien entrar no quarto, antes de acompanhar Gabriel até o ateliê.

— Nathalie, o que anda acontecendo com você? — o Ageste perguntou de uma forma tão séria ao ponto de soar apenas como uma repreensão.

— Como assim, senhor?

— Hoje mais cedo você me interrompeu, coisa que nunca fez antes. Depois, o cozinheiro veio pedir instruções para mim porque você não estava aqui, coisa que também nunca aconteceu antes... — enquanto falava, ele dava alguns passos pelo cômodo.

— Apenas deslizes que não irão mais acontecer, senhor.

— Eu espero realmente que não, porque amanhã é o desfile e se algo acontecer de errado...

— Cuidarei para que nada aconteça de errado! — A voz saiu confiante, com as últimas forças que sua "reserva de energia" permitiam.

O superior apenas deu um de seus sorrisos, satisfeito em saber que sua assistente estava dedicada aos seus planos. Entretanto, quando reparou um pouco melhor para o estado dela, não pode deixar de perguntar:

— Nathalie, isso no seu cabelo é uma teia de aranha?

— Provavelmente sim... — ela suspirou.

— E como, exatamente, isso foi parar aí? — a pergunta era recheada de incredulidade — ... Também tem poeira em todo o terno, ou é impressão minha?

— Poeira, teias de aranha e, se não me engano, algumas manchas de produto de limpeza, senhor... — mais uma vez, Nathalie suspirou — Foi um dia longo.

— Se quiser, pode ir descansar pelo resto da noite. Amanhã será um dia ainda mais longo e preciso que você esteja atenta a tudo.

Como resposta, ela apenas deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e se retirou do ateliê. Precisaria estar completamente disposta para todos os seus afazeres do dia seguinte.

.

.

.

 ** _NOTAS FINAIS:_**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado!_**  
 ** _Caso queiram ler mais:_**  
 ** _Nyah!: .br/u/751821/_**  
 ** _Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias_**  
 ** _Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/_**  
 ** _A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works_**  
 ** _FanfictionNET: u/2918352/_**


	3. Les cauchemars

**LES CAUCHEMARS**

.

.

.

Os raios de sol mal começaram a surgir no céu e Nathalie já estava de pé.

Seria um dos dias mais trabalhosos que já tivera e com a maior carga emocional envolvida. Se alguma coisa desse errado, ela poderia estar colocando as esperanças de uma vida em risco...

Não havia tempo para lamuriar. Ela já havia feito inúmeros planos de contingencia para todas as circunstancias possíveis e, independente do que acontecesse, ela faria tudo dar certo.

 **Custe o que custasse, tudo precisava dar certo.**

.

A secretaria deu um leve chiado, terminando de se aprontar para mais um dia de serviço, enquanto aquelas frases "motivacionais" continuavam a ecoar em sua cabeça.

Ao sair do quarto, Nathalie sentiu como se o chão estivesse desmoronando sob os pés. Ela previu desfalques na equipe técnica, atrasos, até mesmo portas emperradas, mas ela jamais imaginaria algo como o que estava a sua frente agora: a mansão estava praticamente vazia - salve poucas coisas que estavam encaixotadas e largadas no chão.

Ela correu, correu o mais rápido que seus saltos poderiam permitir, em direção ao ateliê. Gabriel era um artista egocêntrico, mas fazer tudo aquilo já estava além do que seu nível de drama poderia compreender.

.

Ao abrir as portas, pronta para gritar e exigir explicações bem detalhadas e concisas, mais uma vez, ela sentiu o chão desmoronar sob os pés. Porém, agora, ela sentia-se andando em nuvens de algodão.

Emilie Agreste - a mulher que tornou necessária a existência de Hawk Moth - estava lá, de pé, vivida como sempre. A secretária julgou-se estar louca ou apenas vendo uma miragem, mas era muito mais real do que sua imaginação poderia permitir.

Era como se ela jamais, sequer, tivesse ido a algum lugar. A Agreste falava no telefone de forma amena, caminhando pelo cômodo e dando um sorriso meigo ao notar a presença de Nathalie – o que não a fez interromper a conversa.

— Sim, senhor Bourgeois, hoje mesmo a mansão vai estar pronta... — entre uma resposta e outra, ela desviava o olhar para Nathalie, como se pedisse para ela esperar — Claro, claro! Vou pedir para a minha assistente levar os papéis hoje mesmo! Obrigada mais uma vez, senhor Bourgeois! — E, assim, a ligação foi encerrada e Emilie permanecia sorrindo — Conseguimos!

— Co-Conseguimos...? — Perdida, mas julgando se tratar do despertar da outra, Nathalie endireitou os óculos e afirmou: — Conseguimos!

— Hoje mesmo você vai levar os papéis da venda da mansão para o prefeito!

— Cla...! Venda da mansão? A mansão foi vendida? Quando e como a mansão foi vendida!? — A assistente não conseguia ver uma linha lógica nessa decisão — O senhor Agreste realmente concordou com isso?

— ... Nathalie, sabe que ele não tem condições de opinar sobre nada e... — e, com tal frase, o sorriso encantador de Emilie se esvaeceu — Apenas vamos pensar de forma positiva: vai ser melhor para todos.

— Eu entendo que a senhora queira sair dessa mansão de uma vez por todas, — Nathalie caminhava de um lado ao outro, nervosa, até que decidiu ficar em frente ao grande e dourado quadro de Emilie — mas o senhor Agreste tem praticamente uma vida dentro desse ateliê... — quando ela tentou pressionar os botões escondidos, como para provar a si mesma que não havia enlouquecido de vez, era como se não existissem mais.

— Eu sempre quis entender a fixação do Gabriel com os detalhes desse quadro. Sabe, as vezes eu penso que foi esse quadro o deixou naquele estado terrível... — com passos calmos, ela andou até estar ao lado da assistente — Por favor, não fique como ele.

— A-Adrien! O Adrien, onde ele está?

— Oh, não! Por favor, Nathalie! — Desesperada, Emilie segurou os ombros dela — Eu sei que você não tem senso de humor para isso! Por favor: não se finja de louca como o meu marido, não tem graça alguma!

— Mas senhora, o Adrien realmente concordou com uma mudança desse nível?

— Se ele estivesse aqui ainda, eu reconsideraria deixar esse lugar para trás, mas eu preciso esquecer o vazio que ele deixou aqui... — a voz de Emilie saiu repleta de ressentimento e melancolia, enquanto ela finalmente largava a assistente — D-Desculpe, eu... eu apenas preciso de alguns minutos. Você poderia...? — Ela pediu, com algumas lagrimas já teimando em escorrer pelas bochechas.

Sentindo os pés, mais uma vez, não terem um chão firme abaixo deles, Nathalie começou a maquinar todas as possíveis explicações para aquilo: perca de memória; alteração da linha temporal; uma grande brincadeira idiota e por aí vai. Tantas possibilidades devastadoras passaram em seus pensamentos, até que ela teve coragem de perguntar:

— Onde está o senhor Gabriel?

— Por que você está sendo tão cruel comigo, Nathalie? Sabe muito bem que... — ela precisou parar alguns momentos devido ao soluço do choro — que depois do acidente, ele perdeu completamente a razão! Por que você está me fazendo lembrar do quão ruim é a minha vida, Nathalie!? Quer tanto assim que eu admita que preferia estar morta!?

— Senhora, eu tenho certeza que o senhor Agreste iria odiar ouvir isso! — A secretária colocou as mãos nos ombros da outra, tentando passar ao menos um pouco de apoio, mas ficou surpresa ao ser abraçada com força — Se-Senhora...

— Eu perdi os dois, Nathalie! — Ela continuava a chorar, agora a voz embargada estava sendo abafada pelo abraço — Se Adrien estivesse aqui ainda, eu teria um pedacinho do Gabriel nele, mas eu perdi os dois, os dois de uma vez só! Não me deixa sozinha também, Nathalie... por favor!

Emilie permaneceu se lamentando em meio as lagrimas, sem lembrar a Emilie tão sorridente e feliz dos quadros que um dia fizeram parte da decoração da mansão. A assistente continuou ao lado dela, servindo de apoio, até que a superior conseguiu se acalmar e resolveu sair do ateliê, falando ter algumas coisas importantes para fazer.

Nathalie esperou um pouco até ter certeza de que estava sozinha para, só então, se permitir começar a chorar e entrar em pânico:

Adrien havia tido a vida trocada pela da mãe por culpa de Hawk Moth, fardo que Gabriel não havia suportado carregar. O pior de tudo não era o fim trágico da família Agreste, o pior é que Nathalie contribuiu para tudo de forma cega, com as consequências desmedidas... ela era tão culpada, se não mais, do que Hawk Moth.

.

.

.

O quarto dos funcionários ficava um ao lado do outro, nos fundos da mansão, apenas para aqueles que exerciam funções em tempo integral e aceitaram viver no trabalho, ou seja, Nathalie e Gorila. Por vezes, um ou outro empregado dormia lá também, quando considerava já ser tarde demais para ir para casa, como o chef considerou naquela noite.

As paredes que separavam os quartos não conseguiam abafar os sons provindos deles, pois eram relativamente finas. O cozinheiro, não tão exausto quanto os outros, teve seu sono leve interrompido pelo acesso sonambulo de Nathalie.

Ele tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas sem sucesso algum. Resolveu então usar de uma arma secreta para lidar com a secretária que sempre era eficaz: Gorila. Ele acordou o grandalhão sem tantas dificuldades e só explicou o que estava acontecendo quando já estavam em frente à porta do quarto da outra.

— Viu o que estava a falar? Ela ensandeceu! Já chamei pelo nome, já dei vivas, já ofereci até um copo d'água e tudo o que ela faz é continuar a falar estranhezas! — O gorducho estendeu a jarra com água que havia levado para o guarda-costas — Sobrou para ti: são amigos, passam maior parte do tempo juntos, tu deves de saber como lidar com a moçoila. Eu estou a render-me! Cuida-te com as almas penadas que devem estar a ataca-la! — O cozinheiro, temendo por sua segurança e sono, voltou para o quarto em passos apressados e planejando usar o travesseiro como um abafador de sons.

Gorila sabia que a porta dela nunca ficava trancada: era mais prático para que ela saísse caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Sendo assim, não houveram empecilhos para que ele entrasse no quarto.

O cozinheiro havia razão em ter acordado: a secretária se debatia na cama, falava palavras sem sentido algum e parecia chorar em desespero. Se ela não estivesse dormindo, poderia jurar que ela estava tendo uma epifania – coisa provável de acontecer cedo ou tarde, caso ela continuasse estressada.

Em todo o tempo que trabalhou próximo de Nathalie, nunca viu ela derramar uma lagrima sequer, tão pouco falar coisas sem sentido como estava agora: ela parecia até mesmo se culpar por uma tragédia. Se ela estava surtando devido ao trabalho em excesso, que fizesse isso fora do único horário que tinham para descansar.

Ele, nem um pouco satisfeito na interrupção de seu sono, tomou uma providência simples e eficaz – talvez não tão eficaz quanto usar a meia "Plagg" – que consistiu em pegar a jarra de água que tinha nas mãos e, sem pena alguma, jogar todo o conteúdo na cara da secretária. Poderia ter sacolejado ela pelos ombros, mas não iria ser tão divertido:

As palavras sem sentido deram lugar à uma tosse de engasgo, enquanto Nathalie se debatia e finalmente parecia estar despertando de um sonho onde provavelmente estava morrendo afogada. Gorila apenas bocejou e assistiu sua "vingança" pelos preciosos momentos de sono perdido.

Agora, a assistente estava finalmente desperta de seu pesadelo. Porém, ela estava tão irritada quanto ao decorrer do dia com direito a um bônus: ela estava ensopada.

— Eu não acredito que você me acordou desse jeito! O que deu em você!? — As reclamações apenas começaram.

Enquanto Nathalie disparava ofensas e perguntas - em sua maioria retóricas - sem uma pausa sequer, a única coisa que o grandalhão conseguia era ignorar tudo aquilo e pensar: _"quantos suéteres vermelhos ela tem? "_ Uma dúvida um tanto boba, mas ela sempre estava usando um, até mesmo para dormir! Soaria estranho demais caso ele abrisse o armário para ver? Deveriam ter vários e vários empilhados, assim como várias cópias exatas do terno que ela sempre usava...

Quando Gorila finalmente parou de pensar em tais idiotices, voltou a prestar atenção no que ela estava falando:

— ... e resolva isso antes de eu voltar, entendeu!? — E, por fim, ela jogou o travesseiro no colega enquanto saia do quarto, à passos fundos, parecendo irritada como sempre.

A única coisa que o guarda-costas conseguiu pensar, vendo-a cruzar a porta, foi uma última idiotice: _"Nathalie dorme de uniforme ou usa o pijama para trabalhar? "._ Independente da resposta, ele teria os preciosos minutos até que ela voltasse para poder xeretar armário da colega.

.

.

.

Um pouco mais calma e sem saber ao certo como ter sono mais uma vez, Nathalie caminhou pela cozinha, pela sala de jantar e pela entrada, até que sua perambulação semiconsciente a fez parar em frente ao quarto de Adrien. Talvez tenha sida levada lá por um resquício da preocupação que tinha sentido no sono... por via das dúvidas, não custaria em nada ver se ele estava bem.

Com os passos mais suaves que ela conseguiu dar, entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e foi até a cama do rapaz. As janelas amplas permitiam que a luz do luar invadisse o ambiente, iluminando o dorminhoco.

— Adrien... — ela chamou quase em um sussurro, com medo de acorda-lo por nada.

— Só falo na presença do Camembert.

Segurando as risadas, Nathalie resolveu falar de um jeito que ele respondesse mesmo dormindo:

— A Ladybug me pediu para perguntar se você está bem.

— Eu e o hamster estamos bem porque amamos pintinhas — automaticamente um sorriso apaixonado surgiu no rosto do rapaz.

Livre de dúvidas e achando adorável ver Adrien tão apaixonado, a assistente não resistiu e ficou um pouco mais ao lado dele, observando-o e esperando mais palavras sem sentido e engraças.

Aos poucos, o sorriso de Adrien deu lugar a uma feição preocupada, como se sua incrível heroína estivesse tendo problemas contra algum malfeitor – provavelmente a terrível meia suja. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, mesmo em um sonho, ele precisava se tornar o ChatNoir para salvar sua joaninha em perigo:

— Plagg, mostrar as...!

— Quietinho! — a assistente mandou, enquanto fazia-o ficar com a boca fechada — Não quer acordar o seu pai, quer? Salve a LadyBug como Adrien.

— Mas eu não consigo... — lamuriou ele, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e se encolhendo sob os cobertores.

— Tenho certeza que você consegue fazer qualquer coisa para salvar quem você ama, Adrien — Nathalie sorriu, afagando cuidadosamente os fios loiros. Se havia algo que Gabriel passou ao filho, isto sem dúvida alguma era a teimosia para sempre continuar tentando.

— Obrigado, Nathalie... — o rapaz murmurou, um pouco mais animado para continuar seu sonho.

Quando teve certeza que ele já estava em um sono tranquilo mais uma vez, a assistente saiu do quarto com passos tão leves quanto entrou. Se seu subconsciente havia a levado até lá, havia mais um lugar onde ela precisava ir antes de tentar dormir mais uma vez.

.

.

.

Gabriel também estava enfrentando dificuldades para dormir. A cama vazia se assemelhava mais com a constatação óbvia de sua solidão do que como um lugar aconchegante. Haviam noites como aquela, em que ele trocava horas de sono pelo trabalho e, em seguida, fazia uma visita apenas para apreciar a beleza de Emilie ofuscada pelos vidros da capsula.

Uma das poucas coisas que o confortava era a certeza de que, em breve, ela não estaria mais presa naquele lugar. Porém, enquanto o momento tão desejado não chegava, Gabriel precisava se contentar em apenas observá-la dormindo.

Seu momento de contemplação foi interrompido por barulhos vindos do elevador. Não havia motivo para se alarmar, uma vez que a única pessoa que sabia sobre seu segredo era Nathalie. Sua secretaria era cegamente leal a ele.

— Não deveria estar dormindo? — Havia mais repreensão do que algum sinal de preocupação na voz dele.

— Eu lembrei que precisava mandar alguns e-mails, as luzes do ateliê estavam acesas, mas o senhor não estava lá... — a secretária tentava se retratar, caminhando lentamente até considerar já estar próxima o suficiente tanto do superior quanto de Emilie. Felizmente, a senhora Agreste parecia perfeitamente bem, levando em conta as circunstâncias.

A desculpa inventada com improviso teria sido perfeita, caso Gabriel não se atentasse a um pequeno detalhe:

— Lembrou disso enquanto dormia? — Perguntou ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— O trabalho me consome até mesmo durante o sono, senhor.

— Estou vendo, você até mesmo dorme com o uniforme! — A observação de Gabriel teve um tom divertido, um pouco mais ameno — Encomende um buquê de flores para amanhã. Quero rosas vermelhas, rosas brancas e alguns jasmins também.

— Sim, senhor Agreste. Algo mais?

Apesar de perguntar, Nathalie desejava imensamente que a resposta fosse não. Ela tinha ido apenas ver se a mulher adormecida dentro do casulo de vidro estava bem, não esperava encontrar Gabriel e muito menos ter que decorar uma ordem tão especifica como aquela.

— Vá dormir.

— Sim, senhor. — Nathalie deu alguns passos, mas ainda estava preocupada demais para voltar — Antes eu só queria... Eu... — a voz começou a falhar, ela realmente estava aceitando a hipótese de estar louca, mas ela precisava saber para conseguir dormir outra vez: — O que o senhor vai trocar pela volta da senhora Agreste?

— Não é obvio, Nathalie? — Ele repousou a mão cuidadosamente sobre o vidro, admirando a esposa mais uma vez — Hawk Moth, LadyBug, ChatNoir e o que mais for necessário para trazer ela de volta...

— E se o preço for alto demais? E se não valer a pena trazer a...

Antes que qualquer palavra mais pudesse ser dita, a secretária foi presa pelos ombros e encarada com um dos mais ameaçadores semblantes que Gabriel era capaz de dar. Era como se a pior de todas as ofensas tivesse sido referida a ele.

— Nunca mais ouse falar que a Emilie não vale a pena! Nunca mais! — As palavras foram cuspidas com ira — Entendeu!? — A assistente, assustada, apenas concordou e tentou empurrar as mãos do superior — Agora saia da minha frente! — Ele ordenou e, por fim, deixou a mulher livre.

Nathalie deu alguns passos para trás, ainda assustada com a reação exagerada e ameaçadora de Gabriel. Sabia que a combinação entre a personalidade teimosa e gananciosa junto a obsessão dele por Emilie era perigosa, mas nunca julgou dele ser capaz de fazer algo como aquilo. Talvez a vilania estivesse consumindo-o bem mais a vida do que ele pudesse controlar.

— Senhor... — ela chamou quase em um sussurro, e só quando teve certeza de estar a uma "distância segura", continuou: — E se o preço for o Adrien?

Como resposta, o outro apenas deu alguns passos na direção dela pronto para disparar mais ameaças e descontar a raiva, mas apenas olhou-a de uma forma fria e, como se estivesse jurando uma praga, respondeu:

— Que morra Paris se for para que ela volte!

— Adrien é seu filho! — Teimou a assistente, tentando trazer o superior de volta a si — Não posso permitir que faça mal a ele! A senhora Emilie não iria aprovar isso! É o filho dela também!

— Suma das minhas vistas antes que você seja a primeira a morrer pelo meu objetivo, Nathalie! — Gabriel ameaçou, enraivecido.

— Se for pelo bem do Adrien...! — E, antes que ela conseguisse terminar, o superior a agarrou pelo antebraço e a fez voltar para o elevador.

Gabriel nunca faria algo do gênero, apesar de um vilão, ele era um homem cortês independente das circunstâncias – até mesmo quando tinha que usar de outros para conseguir o que queria. Quando irritado, ele nem ao menos deixava as pessoas se aproximarem, ele escolhia cuidadosamente onde descarregar a ira para que nada irremediável acontecesse.

Aquele que estava gritando com ela e ameaçando tantas vidas estava longe de ser Gabriel. Aquele que estava diante dos olhos dela agora, com certeza, era apenas a essência de HawkMoth. Não era a primeira vez que ela lidava com aquela entidade desprezível, mas era a primeira vez que se manifestava assim, sem uma transformação ser necessária.

— DESAPAREÇA DE UMA VEZ, NATHALIE!

A mulher, sentindo-se ainda mais amedrontada com a possibilidade de tais palavras virarem ações, acatou as ordens e voltou para o ateliê o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ela não tinha coragem de esperar até o superior se acalmar para voltar e ver se Emilie estava bem, tão pouco de ficar ali e esperar por ele.

.

.

.

Plagg estava enfrentando uma das maiores dificuldades em sua vida: acordar Adrien de madrugada. O pequeno kwami já tinha tentado chamar, cutucar, puxar o cabelo, apertar o nariz e tantas outras coisas inúteis que só se viu com uma saída: método Nathalie.

Ele flutuou até o banheiro, escolhendo dentre as roupas sujas a meia que parecia estar lá há mais tempo. A peça fedorenta de roupa era segurada com cuidado – e um tanto de nojo – até que foi posta bem no nariz do dono.

Não demorou mais do que três segundos para Adrien acordar, assustado, se debatendo até conseguir tirar a meia suja do rosto.

— Nathalie!

— Xiu! — Pediu o outro — Fui eu quem te acordei!

— Vilões atacando de madrugada? Sem problema... — o rapaz bocejou — Plagg, mostrar as...! — E, antes que ele conseguisse terminar, foi interrompido por um puxão de cabelo — Ai!

— O maior perigo aqui é você!

— Mas eu não fiz nada, estava dormindo... — Adrien começou com sua mania de passar as costas das mãos sobre as pálpebras.

— Exatamente: você é sonambulo! — O gatinho repousou sobre a cabeça do dono e continuou a falar da forma mais dramática que podia — A Nathalie quase descobriu tudo só por causa de um sonho bobo. Eu nem acredito que quase tive minha vida livre de agendas arruinada!

— A Nathalie? O que ela veio fazer aqui? É de madrugada ainda — comentou ele, encarando a ampla janela.

— Ver se você estava bem ou algo assim, coisas de babá eu acho... — o gatinho saiu dentre os fios loiros e se acomodou no travesseiro — Foi bem fofo, se quer saber... chegou a ser enjoativo! — Ao final da opinião o kwami bocejou demoradamente, deixando claro a sua intenção de voltar a dormir.

— Ela não é mais minha babá. — O Agreste também se acomodou melhor pronto para dormir mais uma vez, mas a curiosidade o fez perguntar: — E você me acordou só para falar que eu sou sonambulo?

— Não, não... acordei você para que espere até a Nathalie parar de zanzar pela casa antes de dormir de novo. Não quero que eu e o ChatNoir ganhemos uma agenda, você precisa nos proteger disso! — mais uma vez, Plagg voltou a soar dramático.

— Ela não vai descobrir, fica calmo! — Pediu Adrien, tentando manter a tranquilidade também. Jamais esperou que seus sonhos fossem tão perigosos para si mesmo — E por que ela está acordada até agora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não sei, a única coisa que eu sei sobre ela é que... — o gatinho se aproximou mais do ouvido do dono, como se fosse um segredo obscuro.

— Que...?

— Ela definitivamente é um robô.

— Plagg!

E, antes que o pequenino pudesse se defender, leves batidas na porta ecoaram pelo quarto. Da maneira mais apressada que conseguiram, os dois se ajeitaram como se estivessem dormindo ainda, bem em tempo de Nathalie abrir a porta.

— Adrien? — A secretária sussurrou, entrando cuidadosamente no cômodo — Você está acordado?

— Tem um pepino no telhado! — Adrien murmurou em resposta. Foram as primeiras palavras sem sentido que passaram por sua mente.

— Sonambulo de novo. Parecia ter outra voz também... — a mulher constatou, indo até a cama e olhando atentamente para o rapaz e em seguida ao redor dele. Sem encontrar nada fora do lugar, ela apenas endireitou os cobertores de Adrien e começou a afagar os fios loiros cuidadosamente — Acho que trabalhar para o seu pai está me deixando louca de verdade...

Adrien continuou imóvel, se controlando para não concordar ou falar algo como _"ele deixa qualquer um louco"_. Ele preferiu ficar quieto e aproveitar o breve momento de carinho.

Apesar de Nathalie ser a pessoa dentro da mansão que passava mais tempo com ele, ou melhor, cuidando dele, ela sempre permanecia séria e rígida – salve poucas exceções. Até mesmo quando ainda era sua babá, ela não demonstrava ser tão "humana": não costumava dar brechas para conversas aleatórias e muito menos se preocupava em ser amigável, ela era apenas eficientemente profissional.

Entretanto, mesmo não sendo afetuosa, ela sempre intervia a favor de Adrien e ele tinha exemplos claros disso: quando quis começar a estudar fora de casa e ela ajudou a convencer Gabriel; quando fugiu de casa no Natal e ela fez questão de chamar os amigos dele; haviam bem mais situações parecidas, mas que o rapaz não tinha plena certeza da influência dela ou não...

Talvez Nathalie fosse apenas tímida, talvez a convivência com o outro Agreste tornasse as pessoas indiferentes e secas... talvez ela fosse proibida de ser algo além de eficiente, para que Adrien não ficasse triste caso ela fosse demitida.

Impossível!

Nathalie jamais seria demitida: era ela quem mantinha tudo em ordem.

.

.

.

Gorila deixou-se cair em uma armadilha traiçoeira, levado pela curiosidade em saber quantos uniformes Nathalie tinha dentro do armário. Ao abrir as portas e ver todas aquelas peças de roupas emboladas e sem nenhum tipo de ordem entre elas, colocou-se a dobrar e arrumar tudo.

Maldito gosto pela arrumação!

Gorila não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo com sua vida, mas sabia que haviam vinte e um suéteres, a maioria de cores avermelhadas; haviam onze ternos do uniforme dela, estes seguindo o mesmo padrão de cores; havia também uma ou outra peça de roupa despojada no meio daquilo tudo, porém, coisas que ele nem se lembrava de ter visto a colega vestindo alguma vez – como por exemplo, uma saia.

Todas as peças estavam agora arrumadas, alinhadas e dobradas dentro do armário. Restava apenas um lugar para arrumar: um pequeno cubículo na parte de baixo, onde ela colocava os sapatos. Três caixas do mesmo modelo, na mesma cor, exatamente iguais.

Qual problema ela via em mudar de vez em quando, afinal!?

Quando ele puxou uma das caixas para poder tirar o pó, uma surpresa inesperada veio em cima da embalagem de papelão: uma temível aranha, com suas patinhas compridas e vários olhinhos brilhantes, toda essa monstruosidade condensada em uma criatura de pouco mais de dois centímetros – contando com as perninhas esticadas.

Na mesma hora, agindo por impulso e medo, o grandalhão jogou a caixa longe e sua moradora indesejada também, por consequência. Agora era ainda pior: a aranha poderia estar se escondendo em qualquer lugar do quarto de Nathalie, esperando a menor distração para pular em cima dele!

Havia apenas uma opção segura para manter sua sobrevivência naquele cômodo, com a terrível aracnídea a solta: subir na cama, olhar tudo atentamente e esperar por Nathalie. Aquela famosa frase "ela deve estar com mais medo de você do que você dela" não se aplicava a Gorila. Ele, com toda a certeza, estava com muito mais medo da aranha do que qualquer ser no mundo teria medo dele.

Para a sorte do guarda-costas, Nathalie não demorou mais do que um minuto para chegar até o quarto, esbaforida, olhando tudo atentamente como se procurasse por um invasor.

— Que barulho foi esse? O que aconteceu? — Quando ela finalmente notou o outro em cima de sua cama, o tom de preocupação foi substituído por irritação — O que está fazendo na minha cama?

— Aranha!

— Onde!? Onde!? — Ela perguntava, enquanto também subia onde ele estava e olhava para todos os cantos do quarto.

Nathalie não compartilhava da aracnofobia do colega, mas aranhas poderiam ser perigosas e tudo o que ela não precisava agora é parar em um Pronto Socorro por culpa de uma picada venenosa.

— Pode estar em qualquer lugar, eu joguei a caixa em que ela estava no chão!

— Ela mordeu você!? Como ela é? Peluda? Marrom?

O grandalhão respirou fundo, tentou se acalmar e lembrar da aparência da criatura. Não havia muito o que falar, então ele segurou as mãos de Nathalie e mostrou um pequenino espaço entre elas.

— Acho que desse tamanho, escura...

— De perninhas finas?

— Essa mesma, você viu ela!?

— É a droga de uma aranha doméstica! — A secretária começou a desferir leves golpes no colega, empurrando-o para fora da cama.

— Mas não deixa de ser uma aranha!

— Ela não vai fazer nada a menos que você incomode ela! — Nathalie recuperou o folego, tentando buscar sua "paz interior" e saber exatamente o que houve: — Onde ela estava?

— Em uma caixa no seu armário...

— E por que você estava mexendo no meu armário? — A voz saiu entre os dentes, deixando claro que a "paz interior" já havia ido para o espaço de novo.

— Arrumando.

— Você arrumou o meu armário? Ele todo? — Agora as perguntas eram ditas com descrença — Até mesmo a primeira gaveta?

— Até ela... — um tanto mais calmo, o grandalhão foi até o armário e fechou as portas — Não há de que. Depois eu arrumo os sapatos.

— Você não vai arrumar mais nada! Esqueça tudo o que viu!

— Acredite, eu não faço questão alguma de me lembrar! — Ele fez uma breve pausa para suspirar — Nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para você sem imaginar uma daquelas peças com estampas de gravatinha.

— Já mandei esquecer! — Ela berrou, com o rosto completamente vermelho, enquanto atirava o travesseiro nele.

.

.

.

Horas já haviam se passado e agora os relógios marcavam três e trinta e três da manhã.

Nathalie pensava no plano de Gabriel, pensava sobre Emilie aprovar ou não o que estavam fazendo, pensava em Adrien, pensava até mesmo sobre a pobre aranha que foi desalojada... todas aquelas pequeninas coisas, unidas com estresse e ansiedade não permitiam que ela dormisse.

Sem ter como se obrigar a descansar, ela sentou-se na cama e começou a adiantar tudo o que poderia: agenda do dia, e-mails, encomendas, até mesmo o buque com as flores especificas que Gabriel pediu. Não demorou muito para que ela se visse entediada e com sono mais uma vez, impossibilitada de dormir devido sua mente relutante.

O pouco que poderia fazer, às quatro e cinquenta e seis da manhã, era levantar de uma vez e aproveitar o "tempo extra" para fazer algo que quase nunca tinha tempo: lavar o cabelo.

.

.

.

Um dos malefícios de acordar tão cedo, era a fome vir igualmente cedo.

Ainda faltava cerca de vinte minutos para ter alguém acordado na mansão e Nathalie já estava na cozinha, procurando alguma coisa suficientemente saborosa para o café da manhã. Ela não tinha muitas exigências, apenas algo rápido, prático e sem gosto de frutas secas.

Não tardou até que ela recorresse ao grande baú do tesouro gastronômico, ou seja, a geladeira. Era lá onde ficavam os doces, as sobremesas, os pequeninos requintes que levavam qualquer um a loucura.

Foi encontrado entre a segunda e a terceira prateleira, logo atrás de algumas embalagens de ingredientes desinteressantes como estrato de tomate, se encontrava o grande amor da secretária: geleia de cerejas. O chef sabia sobre aquele amor proibido e, por tanto, havia escondido em um dos poucos lugares que poderia.

Nathalie se armou com a primeira colher que viu e começou a se deliciar com as cerejas imersas em calda. Provavelmente ela se sentiria mal depois, mas era um risco totalmente válido: eram cerejas!

Ela só não esperava de ser pega em flagrante, mais parecendo uma criança com as bochechas sujas de vermelho, enquanto tentava lamber o resto de calda que havia sobrado no potinho depois de sua comilança.

— Nathalie... — a voz grave e mal-humorada quase a fez derrubar tudo, enquanto ela tentava esconder o pote e a colher — O que está fazendo na cozinha?

— Bom dia, senhor Agreste! — Ela não teve coragem de olhar. Apenas abriu a torneira da pia e começou a lavar as provas do que estava fazendo, ignorando completamente a possibilidade de ele ter visto algo — Acordei um pouco mais cedo.

— Sobre ontem... — começou ele, mantendo o tom mal-humorado enquanto procurava algo na geladeira também.

— Não lembro de absolutamente nada. Deveria lembrar de algo, senhor?

— Não. Não aconteceu nada. — A resposta veio mais mansa, terminando a curta conversa.

Nathalie continuava sem coragem alguma para encarar o superior e Gabriel, por sua vez, estava ocupado demais atacando a garrafa indefesa de leite. Quando ele finalmente matou a sede, deixou a garrafa sobre a pia e comentou antes de sair:

— Não deveria grudar o pote de geleia no rosto, fica bem claro o que você estava fazendo. — Quando a assistente olhou para ele, completamente pasma, o mesmo fez questão de indicar no próprio rosto onde havia uma mancha avermelhada no rosto dela.

— E o senhor não deveria beber leite direto do gargalo — como um xeque, ela apontou para si mesma, indicando que ele estava com um clássico "bigode branco de leite".

Os dois se encararam, ambos constrangidos com os próprios deslizes e arrogantes demais para limparem os rostos. Um esperava o outro agir primeiro, admitindo ter culpa para que só então o outro também admitisse.

Atrapalhando a grande competição entre os dois, Gorila entrou na cozinha sem cerimônia alguma, ajeitando a gola do terno e resmungando algo sem importância. Ele só parou quando já estava destrancando a porta de saída que ficava no cômodo, notando que não estava só:

— Onde vai a essa hora da manhã? — O superior perguntou sério ao ponto de quase parecer ameaçador, se não fosse a mancha de leite sobre os lábios.

— Ele vai comprar mais leite — Nathalie interferiu, respondendo pelo colega e dando um xeque-mate no superior.

— Ótimo. Compre mais geleia de cereja também. — O Agreste mandou, sem se deixar perder sozinho.

Gorila, que observou tudo completamente calado, só conseguia tentar imaginar o tipo de discussão que os dois estavam tanto tão cedo. Por vezes, ele queria ser o preferido do chefe como Nathalie e poder dar respostas como aquela sem correr o risco de ser demitido.

Só depois, quando já estava no carro, o grandalhão começou a dar suas risadas silenciosas, finalmente entendendo os rostos sujos e os pedidos de compras.

.

.

.

As horas seguintes percorreram do mesmo jeito de sempre: o chef começou a preparar o café da manhã, Gabriel se trancou no ateliê até tudo estar pronto, Nathalie acordou Adrien, Gorila chegou com os croissants, ela e Gorila levaram o rapaz até a escola...

A única diferença da fatídica rotina começava exatamente na volta para casa: a assistente iria pegar a roupa pronta de Adrien e levar até o camarim dele, aproveitando para coordenar o restante dos preparativos para o desfile. Foi isso o que ela planejou, pelo menos.

A realidade amarga que estava vivendo era bem diferente: segurava vários e vários alfinetes e demais utensílios do gênero enquanto Gabriel teimava em ter um ou outro reparo para fazer. Nathalie não via diferença alguma entre como as peças estavam agora e de como elas estavam antes...

— O que acha? Está com um caimento mais simétrico, proporcional ao... — o superior gastava todo seu vocabulário técnico, enquanto a assistente se focava ao máximo para não acabar engolindo nenhum dos alfinetes — ... O que acha, Nathalie?

— Hun?

— Responda logo, não tenho o dia todo!

— Bom... — a resposta foi um resmungo, a única coisa que ela conseguiu com os lábios ocupados.

— Como assim bom? Eu não faço coisas boas! Adrien não pode vestir algo simplesmente bom!

E assim começou o martírio de um estilista incompreendido, que zanzava pelo ateliê e falava suas lamurias. Gabriel poderia ser o melhor entre os melhores, o dono da razão, mas quando se tratava sobre Adrien o temperamento delicado se tornava ainda mais quebradiço.

Sabendo onde tudo aquilo iria parar, Nathalie se livrou dos pequenos alfinetes que estavam em sua boca, deixando-os todos em um canto da mesa, e começou a tirar os alfinetes da roupa para poder dobra-la.

— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? Não está pronto ainda!

— Quer saber o que eu realmente acho sobre essa roupa, senhor? — A voz dela era irritada, assim como o olhar — Eu acho que está horrível! Horrível como tantas outras peças que o senhor já fez e que foram um grande sucesso em Paris! Adrien vai vestir a roupa e vai ser um sucesso, como sempre é!

Depois de já ter falado sem pensar, Nathalie chegou a culpar-se por ter ido longe demais visto que Gabriel a encarava com um olhar perdido e completamente sem resposta. O que ela menos precisava era de uma crise artística agora.

— Senhor... eu...

— Como ousa falar que está horrível!? O que você entende de moda para poder julgar alguma obra minha!? Eu não aceito críticas de alguém que faz conserto em roupas com um grampeador, Nathalie! — O drama deu lugar à irritação. A única pessoa que poderia dar críticas nas confecções de Gabriel era ele próprio, qualquer pessoa além era "desprovida de senso estético", o que tirava totalmente a credibilidade.

Ignorando completamente o superior e sem sentir um pingo de culpa novamente, a assistente colocou a roupa cuidadosamente na caixa que pertencia e já se preparava para sair, mas avisando claramente antes:

— Adrien espera ver o senhor no desfile de hoje.

Como resposta, o Agreste simplesmente virou o rosto e fingiu não se importar. Ele tinha coisas importantes para fazer antes.

.

.

.

Para alguém que passou praticamente a noite toda em claro, Nathalie se sentia no meio de um pesadelo: a equipe de segurança não havia chego ainda; algumas pessoas já estavam começando a se aglomerar do lado de fora e atrapalhando a arrumação do local de fotos; a equipe de limpeza tirou quase tudo o que já estava pronto do lugar; uma das luzes estava queimada; e, como a cereja bem no topo, o prefeito Bourgeois zanzava de um canto ao outro ordenando coisas completamente sem sentido e atrapalhando a todos – completamente compreensível, ele deveria estar em pânico mais do que qualquer um.

Seria uma verdadeira luta contra o tempo para que tudo fosse terminado antes da chegada de Audrey Bourgeois. Qualquer esforço para o desfile valeria a pena, seria a última aparição de Hawk Moth e a primeira – de muitas – de Emilie Agreste.

Pensar sobre aquilo, sobre como a vida de Adrien iria ser melhor, sobre os super-vilões de Paris desaparecerem... todas aquelas vantagens deram uma injeção de ânimo em Nathalie.

Ela faria tudo dar certo, custe o que custasse!

.

.

.

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

 _Starry-sky12: "_ RIP Nathalie's mental stability is all I have to say."

.

Hello! I'm impressed that someone translated my fanfic to be able to read it (I do this frequently), I'm very happy! I hope you continue to enjoy reading!

Who knows, one day, when I'm a little better in English, translate it? Hehe.

And yes: I'm using the Google Translator, kkkks.

Once more: thank you! Beijokas! (it's like kiss).

Ah! About Nathalie's mental stability: you haven't seen anything yet! Muahahahahaha (lightning in the background)


	4. Les coordinations

**LES COORDINATIONS**

.

.

.

Bastou que o prefeito André Bourgeois avistasse Nathalie e Gorila para que fosse até eles, sorrindo, com a clara intensão de pedir algo. Sorte a dele ser uma figura influente, caso contrário, os dois colegas de serviço iriam simplesmente ignorá-lo.

— Eu estava esperando por vocês! — anunciou o prefeito, já de frente para eles — Eu preciso trocar o caminho da entrada por mármore, pode cuidar disso pra mim? — pediu para Nathalie e, sem seguida, apontou para o guarda-costas ao lado dela — E você, será que poderia ajudar a estacionar os carros?

— Não — respondeu ela pelos dois.

— Não? Como assim não? Acho que vocês não entenderam, eu sou o prefeito e...

— E eu fui designada para administrar todo o desfile, senhor Bourgeois. Como prefeito, o senhor deveria dar atenção aos seus admiradores lá fora — a voz de Nathalie era séria, mas não deixava de passar certa tranquilidade.

— Meus admiradores lá fora? Mas já?

Era inegável a euforia com que o prefeito estava agora. Sua persona pública estava longe de ser o interesse dos enxeridos se aglomerando na calçada, mas ele conseguiria prender a atenção das pessoas com facilidade, provavelmente fazendo um discurso motivacional e fora de hora.

Quando ele já dava passos apressados para a saída, não conseguiu resistir à uma parada no meio do caminho e olhar para trás, curvando os ombros para cima e dando uma "desculpa" para sua saída de cena:

— Eles me adoram! — Falou ele, com algumas risadas discretas no final, enquanto continuava a dar seus passos para a saída.

— E agora? — perguntou o grandalhão, sabendo que não teria uma tarefa tão simples quanto a de André Bourgeois.

— Você procura por um tapete vermelho e grande, aproveita e tenta achar uma lâmpada para colocar sob a passarela no lugar da que queimou.

— Só? — a voz de Gorila era repleta de incredulidade.

— Só — respondeu a colega, encarando o tablet que tinha nas mãos e se preparando para começar a alocar tarefas aos outros.

O guarda-costas se deu por satisfeito, indo atrás dos tais objetos. Nathalie, por sua vez, sabia que teria que se revezar coordenando as diferentes equipes e ainda por cima ajudar Gorila com as tarefas dele.

.

.

.

Longe de toda a correria, pessoas de uniforme andando de um lado ao outro e curiosos de plantão, Adrien Agreste estava prestando o máximo de atenção nas aulas que conseguia. Claro, ele poderia estar se saindo melhor se tivesse tido uma noite de sono sem interrupções.

— ... E não só autor de Les Misérables, Victor Hugo também é o autor de Notre-Dame de Paris, foi graças a ele que a catedral ganhou a atenção dos franceses de novo, recebeu até mesmo uma reforma! Mas não se preocupem, os romances só irão cair na prova, por enquanto quero que se inspirem no meu exemplo para o trabalho bimestral individual: fazer uma redação de quinze linhas, no mínimo, sobre uma pessoa importante na história da França, qualquer uma. Por ser um trabalho relativamente fácil o prazo é até nossa próxima aula, ou seja, depois de amanhã — ao final de toda a explicação, a professora finalmente sentou-se à mesa e sorriu, mantendo-se firme apesar dos suspiros desgostosos e cochichos dos alunos.

— Tem que ser uma figura histórica ou pode ser uma mais recente, professora Bustier? — perguntou Alya, sorrindo de orelha a orelha por já saber sobre quem iria fazer.

— Podem fazer sobre figuras contemporâneas, mas eu vou ser um pouco mais exigente se for um trabalho sobre a LadyBug: quero vinte e cinco linhas. Afinal de contas, você já é uma estudiosa sobre ela por causa do LadyBlog — a tutora voltou a caminhar pela sala, esperando mais dúvidas.

— Professora Bustier! — Chloé levantou a mão o mais rápido que conseguiu, não queria esperar para ser respondida: — E só pode ser uma redaçãozinha boba ou pode ser um trabalho mais... Como dizer? ... Digno de mim?

— Sintam-se livres para uma apresentação mais elaborada, o que pode render um ponto extra ou não. Mas atenção: a redação é obrigatória, feita à mão.

— E pode ser sobre qualquer pessoa mesmo? — foi a vez de Nino perguntar — Até sobre uma pessoa mais "comum"? — ele fez as aspas com os dedos.

— Ótima pergunta, Nino! — a mais velha caminhou até a frente da sala mais uma vez — Seria ótimo se todos vocês escolhessem uma pessoa "comum" — assim como o aluno, ela fez aspas com os dedos — e explicassem como ela é importante na história da França. Alguém que vocês admiram de verdade por tudo o que faz, como inspira vocês e como o nosso país não seria o mesmo sem ela!

Enquanto os outros ficavam cada vez mais animados e ansiosos para fazerem o trabalho, Adrien franziu a testa e encarou sua mesa. Fazer um trabalho sobre a LadyBug poderia comprometê-lo, principalmente se tentasse fazer algo com tudo o que sabia sobre a heroína – apesar de não ser muita coisa. Fazer um trabalho sobre seu pai seria praticamente impossível, tudo o que sabia dele daria, no máximo, dez linhas. Fazer sobre uma figura história seria problemático: ele iria querer fazer uma pesquisa completa e elaborada, mas o prazo não ficaria a seu favor... tantos nomes passavam por sua mente, mas nenhum que ele realmente se inspirasse.

— Algo errado, Adrien? — a professora perguntou tocando levemente no ombro do rapaz.

— Não! Eu só... só estava aqui pensando, tentando me decidir sobre quem eu vou fazer o trabalho, só isso! — o Agreste sorriu sem jeito.

— Pode ser bem difícil escolher alguém para fazer o trabalho. Talvez eu tenha até mesmo sido injusta com você: com tantas coisas que você faz o dia todo, a pesquisa para a redação pode ter ficado com uma data de entrega ruim... — estava estampado no rosto dela a culpa que estava sentindo.

— Não, não é exatamente isso o que está me preocupando.

— Então o que é?

— Eu não consigo pensar muito sobre ninguém. Acho que não vou conseguir fazer a quantidade mínima de linhas...

— Vou fazer um acordo com você então: pode fazer menos linhas, mas eu quero pelo menos vinte e cinco ao total.

— Como assim, professora?

— Faça sobre mais de uma pessoa! — ela sorriu, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso de alivio de Adrien também — Agora, aproveite o intervalo.

— Intervalo? — repetiu ele, sem entender do que ela estava falando até olhar em volta e constatar que estavam sozinhos na sala de aula.

Adrien deu mais um de seus sorrisos sem graça, jogando tudo o que tinha pela mesa dentro de sua bolsa e saindo o mais apressado que conseguiu. Ele queria encontrar logo com Nino, antes que Chloé ou alguma outra garota começasse a cerca-lo. Ele só não esperava trombar com uma logo que saiu da porta: Marinete Dupain-Cheng.

Pelo reflexo, ele conseguiu segura-la pelos ombros e a manter de pé. Adrien não tinha condições de encarar a amiga, estava se sentindo um verdadeiro cabeça de vento.

— Desculpe, eu realmente não olhei por onde ia... — começou ele com as desculpas, soltando-a e colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça — machuquei você?

— A-Adr-d-A... — a garota tentava falar alguma coisa, parada no mesmo lugar que ele a deixou — Não, claro que não! Foi ótimo, er... ótimo você ter me segurado, não ter me deixado cair! Hehe... — ela também colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça — Eu sou desastrada, a culpa foi toda minha, me desculpa!

— Acho que somos dois desastrados então — ele sorriu — Viu o Nino por ai?

— Ele e a Alya estão conversando sobre o trabalho que a senhorita Bustier passou... Os dois começaram a disputar sobre quem escolheu o melhor tema — a explicação foi acompanhada de uma risada no final.

— E você, já escolheu alguém?

— Você... — ela deu um sorriso bobo, mas acordando logo em seguida: — Não! Não escolhi ainda, mas aposto que vai ser alguém como o ChatNoir, LadyBug, algum herói moderno, sabe? Mas eu estava querendo mesmo em escrever sobre o Gabriel Agreste, porque ele é meu estilista favorito e vai fazer um desfile hoje, mas você já deve saber disso porque é filho dele... — em vão, ela tentava se explicar e arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para mudar de assunto, mas só estava se embolando mais ainda.

— É, eu sei sim! — algumas risadas adoráveis acompanharam a confirmação — E é hoje que eu vou desfilar usando o seu chapéu incrível, Marinete.

— Você que é incrível... — mais uma vez, ela estava dando aquele sorriso apaixonado até que notou o que disse — Não, eu sou incrível! Quero dizer: o chapéu é mesmo incrível como você?

— Claro, foi você quem fez ele! — o rapaz deu mais um de seus sorrisos adoráveis, começando sua caminhada para encontrar Nino. Porém, antes de chegar até a escada, ele parou e olhou para a amiga mais uma vez — Ah, Marinete! Fala com a senhorita Bustier, talvez ela deixe você escrever um pouco sobre o meu pai se compensar falando sobre mais uma pessoa!

Ele não esperou respostas, apenas desceu as escadas quando terminou de falar. Deixou para trás uma Marinete completamente derretida, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e acenando para ele – mesmo que ele já nem estivesse mais lá.

.

.

.

Gorila amaldiçoava-se por ter desdenhado suas duas tarefas, pois tinha grandes empecilhos para realizar as duas: ele não fazia a menor ideia de onde um tapete vermelho poderia ser encontrado naquele lugar e o refletor extra que tinham estava quebrado. Estava se sentindo absurdamente infantil, brincando de esconde-esconde com Nathalie em uma tentativa de ao menos conseguir ir comprar uma nova peça de iluminação sem que ela notasse.

Tentativa vã.

Quando o brutamontes conseguiu cruzar a porta e ir na direção do carro, a colega praticamente brotou do chão ao lado dele.

— Onde vamos? — a voz saiu desinteressada em uma resposta, mas ela continuou a acompanha-lo até o carro.

— Comprar um refletor — respondeu o outro, destravando as portas do carro — Realmente quer ir?

— Sim.

Nathalie não fez questão de manter o diálogo. O silencio dentro do carro era um tanto intimidador, uma vez que Gorila não sabia ao certo o porquê de estar sendo acompanhado, mas ao menos a colega não estava reclamando em seus ouvidos.

O trajeto foi curto: estavam próximos do centro comercial, o GPS indicou erroneamente uma demora de seis minutos – foram necessário apenas cinco para chegar à loja, a peça ser comprada e ele estar de volta ao carro mais uma vez. A colega, entretanto, permaneceu em silencio, encarando o nada e completamente alheia ao convite para acompanha-lo na compra.

— Voltar? — perguntou ele, enquanto já enfiava a chave do carro para liga-lo.

— Não, não... — finalmente a voz dela foi ouvida — me leva a algum lugar que tenha comida.

— Comida? Nathalie, são onze e quinze da manhã, não vamos achar comida...

E estava explicado a falta de assunto: fome. Ela não estava de mau-humor, ela não estava irritada, ela estava simplesmente com fome. Para ela escapar de todo o pandemônio que tinha para arrumar e "pedir ajuda", deveria ser uma situação crítica: ela estava faminta e sem energia alguma.

— Qualquer coisa que dê para comer serve, só anda logo — pediu a assistente, apoiando a cabeça no recosto do banco e fechando os olhos: não tinha condições nem mesmo de se mexer sem que o estômago reclamasse.

O guarda-costas não poderia sair dirigindo como se estivesse em uma perseguição policial, mas também não poderia ficar passeando entre as ruas atrás de alguma coisa. Não demorou até que ele resolvesse ir ao mesmo lugar que ia todas as manhãs: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

Ao chegar na padaria, ele escolheu uma coisa qualquer que estivesse nas prateleiras e que sua boa vontade o permitisse arcar. Nathalie, felizmente, não tinha exigências gastronômicas, o que facilitava.

— são dezoito euros, algo mais? — a senhora Sabine perguntou com um sorriso simpático, digitando o valor na registradora.

— Dois cafés — o grandalhão respondeu sem a mínima intenção de parecer simpático — Extra fortes.

— Acho que é a primeira vez que você vem acompanhado... — o comentário suave enquanto ela preparava as bebidas fez com que o outro revirasse os olhos. — Traga ela da próxima vez — e, por fim, Sabine sorriu e estendeu os copos com uma fumaça esbranquiçada saindo.

Gorila não fez questão alguma de responder, apenas deixou os trocados sobre o balcão, pegou tudo o que tinha comprado e saiu da padaria. Ele não entendia toda aquela boa vontade e animo para conversa que os Dupain-Cheng conseguiam ter, não importava a hora.

Ao notar o colega caminhando até o carro, Nathalie finalmente tirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta, se apoiando discretamente na mesma para sair do carro. Ela conhecia perfeitamente a regra sobre "não comer e nem beber dentro do carro", mas não estava disposta a ir muito além do que alguns passos. Seu corpo já estava dando todos os alertas de uma clássica queda de pressão.

— Tem um parque do outro lado da rua — a voz de Gorila saiu baixa, enquanto ele esperava a colega retomar sua pose de "profissionalismo inabalável".

— Seria patético demais não conseguir chegar até lá? — murmurou ela, começando uma verdadeira batalha para conseguir dar passos em linha reta.

— Não tanto quanto morrer antes do desfile — foi a vez de ele murmurar, indo ao lado dela — Deveria ter avisado antes.

— Eu estava ocupada demais falando coisas obvias... espero ter sido clara o suficiente com as tarefas.

Era a única coisa que Nathalie desejava naquele momento: ter sido clara e objetiva com toda a coordenação das equipes. Quanto a sua fome, ela estava prestes a ser saciada. Ela estava se acomodando em um dos bancos da praça, Gorila apenas ficou próximo e estendeu um dos cafés e a caixa com macarons.

— Não, antes quando nos encontramos — o grandalhão fez uma breve pausa para bebericar um pouco de café — Eu não sou tão ranzinza quanto você.

— Eu não sou ranzinza, até comprei um pirulito para você outro dia! — a assistente disse em tom divertido, abrindo finalmente a caixa delicada e enfiando um dos doces na boca.

— Aquilo foi um mal-entendido! — esclareceu ele, roubando para si um dos doces.

— Não precisa ficar tímido, doces não são só para crianças...

— Estampas de gravatinha também não...

— Você nunca vai esquecer isso, vai? — a secretária endireitou a mexa de cabelo caída sobre a testa, antes de beber um pouco do café.

— Não.

O silencio se instalou enquanto os dois comiam alguns doces, até que Nathalie resolveu continuar a conversa com um comentário simples:

— Pelo menos você só encontrou isso...

— E tem mais coisas?

— Por vezes, sim.

— Como assim as vezes? As coisas somem no meio da sua bagunça e depois reaparecem?

— Exatamente...

— Você não vai me explicar, vai?

Nathalie não respondeu e, assim, mais uma vez o silencio se instalou enquanto os dois terminavam a pequena pausa para o café.

Sem o cansaço demasiado e o estomago gritando por comida, ela finalmente teve coragem de olhar para o tablet e descobrir quantas ligações havia deixado de atender. Para a surpresa dela – uma boa surpresa – não havia ligação alguma, sinal de que tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem. Outro detalhe que não passou despercebido foi o horário: faltava relativamente pouco para que Adrien fosse liberado no horário de almoço. O melhor a fazer era aproveitar o descanso que estava tendo até o sinal do colégio soar.

— Sabe... — começou ela, em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção do guarda-costas para si. — O senhor Agreste não gosta que Adrien perca o foco nos estudos — ao receber um resmungo do colega, ela continuou — E Adrien é totalmente fascinado pela heroína de Paris.

— Normal para a idade — o grandalhão justificou, sem parar de observar os pássaros brincarem na água da fonte.

— Sim, mas o senhor Agreste considera uma terrível falta. Durante as inspeções no quarto, Adrien precisa se livrar de toda a coleção de... Artigos — Nathalie não tinha uma palavra melhor para descrever as "bonequinhas de ação" e demais quinquilharias que o rapaz adquiria em compras online. — O único esconderijo livre de inspeções são os nossos quartos.

— Eu não acredito — sussurrou o outro, pasmo, encarando Nathalie como se ela acabasse de confessar um assassinato.

— Acabou de concordar que é normal para a idade dele...

— Sim, _ele_! Normal para _ele_! — Gorila enfatizou — Eu não consigo acreditar que você ajude o rapaz a esconder esse tipo de coisa... eu não acredito nem que você realmente seja capaz de esconder isso do Gabriel.

— Senhor Agreste — corrigiu ela.

— Está vendo? Não tem o menor sinal dele aqui e você age com profissionalismo exagerado! — o outro retrucou — Eu não acredito que ensine ele a esconder coisas do Gabriel...

— Senhor Agres... Senhor Gabriel. Bom assim?

— Eu diria que é menos pior, mas não muda o fato de você estar apunhalando a confiança cega dele para encobrir o vício daquele garoto...

— É pelo Adrien... — ela suspirou.

— Quando ele souber, vai ser pior para os dois.

— _Se_ ele souber — Nathalie sorriu, levantando-se do banco — Vamos, melhor esperar o Adrien no carro.

.

.

.

Levar Adrien para casa, espera-lo almoçar e depois o levar de volta ao colégio foi completamente igual a como é todos os dias. Entretanto, enquanto Nathalie e Gorila voltavam para a mansão Agreste para almoçarem, começaram as ligações incessantes para ela... uma atrás da outra. A assistente não fez questão alguma de atende-las, apenas olhava para o tablet tentando pensar no que fazer.

— Não é melhor aten... — começou o grandalhão, olhando para ela enquanto parava o carro em um sinal vermelho.

— Leve o almoço para mim depois — ela pediu em tom de ordem enquanto interrompia-o, desafivelando o cinto de segurança.

— Não... não, não, não — ele repetiu diversas vezes — Vai sair correndo no meio da rua? Eu posso levar você e...

— Vou demorar cerca de três minutos se pegar o metrô aqui ao lado — foi tudo o que ela respondeu, saindo do carro e batendo a porta em seguida.

O motorista não teve muito o que fazer, apenas a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela descia as escadas do metrô. Foi a única coisa que teve tempo de fazer antes que os outros condutores começassem a buzinar: o sinal estava verde mais uma vez.

.

.

.

Nathalie estava amaldiçoando-se internamente.

Odiava pegar o metrô. Odiava pessoas que nunca viu antes presas em um mesmo espaço com ela. Odiava essas pessoas estarem sorrindo e conversando enquanto o mundo dela estava desmoronando. Odiava pessoas, resumidamente.

Maldita a hora em que ela resolveu deixar o número de telefone com um dos coordenadores, caso houvessem dúvidas quanto a alocação de lugares. Provavelmente, seu número pessoal tinha sido distribuído para todos os incompetentes que estavam trabalhando naquele desfile.

Os telefonemas não poderiam ser ignorados o tempo todo, ela sacrificaria o almoço mais cedo ou mais tarde para conseguir atender todos, tantas chamadas só poderiam indicar que uma cratera se abriu no meio da passarela e o fim do mundo se aproximava... o fim do mundo dela – sua sanidade, em uma forma mais direta.

As portas do vagão se abriram, Nathalie andou o mais depressa que seus saltos permitiram. Bastava virar a esquina da quadra, andar alguns metros e pronto: estaria prestes a saber o que estava acontecendo.

Quando a assistente cruzou as portas do imenso prédio, foi como se todos os presentes olhassem para ela com os rostos iluminados, era como se a grande salvação chegasse na vida de todos. Para Nathalie, era como se estivesse cercada de idiotas.

Todos os grandes, urgentes e famigerados problemas que não poderiam esperar alguns minutos para serem resolvidos consumiram o resto de paciência que a mulher ainda tinha. Francamente, o quão inapto um ser humano precisava ser para não resolver problemas de lógica óbvios como aqueles:

A equipe de limpeza interrompeu totalmente o serviço quando chegaram aos sanitários:

— Estamos sem toalhas de papel, o sabão liquido passou da validade, uma das privadas está com problema no encanamento e não sabemos se era para lavar tudo ou apenas o chão — o coordenador explicou com ar dramático, esperando ser abençoado com as soluções sempre corretas de Nathalie.

— Compre mais toalhas, mais sabão líquido, tranque a porta da privada com problemas e lave o chão, mas limpe todo o resto — ela suspirou, culpada por trocar o próprio almoço para resolver coisas tão... idiotas.

A equipe dos seguranças parecia ser um pouco mais qualificada, apenas aparência. Os homens de terno e óculos escuros se comportavam como toupeiras estabanadas.

— E qual a melhor tática para a contenção no caso de um incêndio?

— Evacuar as pessoas, tentar manter a ordem e não bloquear as passagens. Não vai acontecer um incêndio... — ela suspirou, completando mentalmente _"... a menos que eu ateie fogo em tudo e finja a minha morte_ ".

— Ok, manobra 8-B. E caso aconteça um roubo?

— Tentem pegar o culpado sem gerar tumulto e alarde — a mulher endireitou a mexa caindo sobre a testa, tentando manter a calma.

— Em caso de furto é a mesma coisa? Não saberíamos quem foi o culpado, o que pode dificultar em achar o culpado sem gerar tumulto e...

— Faça exatamente a mesma coisa! — Respondeu ela entre os dentes — Consulte o código de segurança contra incêndio e pânico parisiense, se a situação não for descrita lá, apenas mantenha a ordem e esperem até a LadyBug ou o ChatNoir aparecer e resolver tudo! — a falta de paciência escrachada na resposta fez com que o segurança se calasse. Nathalie estava completamente disposta a explicar o que aconteceria em caso de assassinato, na prática.

A conversa com a equipe de filmagem foi a mais simples de todas, bastou que Nathalie se fizesse entender de um jeito bem... simples:

— Filmem apenas o desfile dentro das zonas permitidas, é estritamente proibido conversar com os modelos. — Nathalie anunciou calmamente, encarando a repórter Nadja e os demais acompanhantes dela.

— Mas seria ótimo se pudéssemos ter uma entrevista exclusiva com algum dos modelos, quem sabe até mesmo com o Adrien Agreste... — a repórter tentou parecer fazer uma proposta atraente, mas foi cortada em seguida.

— Não. Filmem apenas o desfile dentro das zonas permitidas, é estritamente proibido conversar com os modelos e demais participantes — a assistente praticamente repetiu o discurso, com um toque a mais de frieza.

— Uma exclusiva nos camarins, talvez? — Nadja não desistiu, continuou com o sorriso idiota e a certeza de que conseguiria algo.

— A única coisa que você vai conseguir indo até os camarins é um processo muito bem detalhado que vai fazer com que você perca a sua carreira televisiva e qualquer outra que você queira ter na sua vida. Acredite, eu tenho como fazer isso. Tenho até mesmo como fazer um compilado acusando você de tomar imagens do Adrien em muitas situações diferentes, divulga-las em seus "furos" sem permissão alguma e como isso pode afetar o psicológico de um rapaz da idade dele— a cada palavra cuspida com desprezo, a repórter foi perdendo completamente o sorriso e começando a ficar assustada — Alguma outra pergunta?

— Nã-não. Obrigada pela oportunidade de cobrir o desfile.

— Cumpra seu trabalho com êxito, será ótimo para você e para a Agreste — foi tudo o que a assistente disse antes de deixar Nadja e os outros da equipe de filmagens para trás.

Depois de tantos e tantos outros problemas resolvidos, conversas, ordens e tarefas lançadas, Gorila já tinha chego de novo com o refletor comprado mais cedo e com um embrulho para Nathalie.

Agora, ela estava falando com o eletricista contratado de última hora que havia instalado a lâmpada sobre a passarela, aproveitando para se meter "à besta" e mudar algumas fiações antigas para ganhar pontos extras, coisa de pessoa nova no ramo. Na verdade, ele conseguiu exatamente o contrário do que pretendia:

— Lamento, senhora... — o rapaz cruzou os braços — Eu não sei o motivo, mas é só desligar a lâmpada que ela começa a ficar acendendo e piscando. Talvez seja preciso trocar...

— Sim, trocar de eletricista. Que tipo de formação você teve para não saber que é necessário um interruptor bipolar para conseguir impedir a passagem de corrente desse tipo? — com a explicação, tanto o eletricista quanto Gorila ficaram olhando para ela, boquiabertos — Consegue trocar algo tão simples ou vou ter que fazer eu mesma?

— Não, é só que... — o rapaz tentou se explicar, mas foi cortado antes disso.

— Quer que eu desenhe um diagrama multifilar pra ficar mais fácil de você entender como executar corretamente o seu trabalho? — a voz já estava saindo entre os dentes, em alguns oitavos mais esganiçada.

Reconhecendo o estado de Nathalie como algum estágio entre "CUIDADO: ela é potencialmente perigosa" e "CORRA: ela vai matar alguém", Gorila cuidadosamente se aproximou dela e estendeu o embrulho. Ela ficou em silencio, agarrou seja lá o que fosse aquilo estendido na direção dela e marchou para o camarim de Adrien. Sem ter certeza se o "desastre Nathalie" estava contido, o grandalhão foi atrás dela.

.

.

.

Agora, o pobre guarda-costas pensava em todos os seus feitos durante a vida e se realmente valeram a pena ou não. Ele não era de se arrepender por fazer algo, mas se arrependia profundamente da falta estupida que teve horas atrás, durante o almoço: ele esquecera completamente sobre o almoço de Nathalie, comprou uma fatia de torta no caminho e julgou que seria o suficiente... mal sabia ele que aquilo seria sua causa da morte – uma causa bem idiota, diga-se de passagem.

— COMO EU VOU PASSAR O RESTO DO DIA SÓ COMENDO DOCES!? — a mulher gritava e encostava a ponta do indicador no peito do grandalhão. Não importava a diferença de altura, ela agora parecia um monstro gigante brigando com um camundongo amedrontado — SÓ PODEM ESTAR QUERENDO ME MATAR!

Ele perguntava-se se alguém do lado de fora daquele camarim poderia estar ouvindo. Provavelmente não, ela não era desleixada ao ponto de deixar testemunhas ou provas para trás. Como ela iria esconder o corpo? Talvez cortar em pedaços pequenos e enterrar no jardim, talvez forjar um acidente de carro...

— EU DEVERIA TER IDO ALMOÇAR E DEIXADO ESSES IDIOTAS ARRUINAREM O DESFILE, NÃO É!? — ela deu uma pequena pausa para respirar, antes de continuar a gritaria — IR-RES-PON-SÁ-VEIS! EU ESTOU CERCADA DE IRRESPONSÁVEIS!

Quando ela se afastou um pouco, passando a mão pelo rosto para tentar ajeitar o cabelo, Gorila finalmente conseguiu respirar fundo. Ele precisava sair de lá...

A prova mais clara que Nathalie era terrivelmente perigosa quando irritada é o fato de ela nunca ter sido akumatizada quando estava assim: nem mesmo o vilão parisiense conseguiria controlar ela, a mulher se tornava um verdadeiro demônio sem escrúpulos.

— Onde pensa que está indo? — ela rangeu entre os dentes, notando que sua presa estava próxima demais da porta.

— Buscar o tapete vermelho que você pediu mais cedo — a resposta saiu em sussurro, enquanto ele abria a porta.

— E POR QUE AINDA NÃO PEGOU ELE!?

— Porque eu não sei onde está...?

A mulher respirou fundo, fuzilou-o com o olhar e passou por ele e pela porta. Ela caminhava rápido, sem fazer questão alguma de deixar claro que era para ele ir atrás.

— Serve aquele ali? — ela apontou para um embrulho grande, jogado no canto de uma parte escura do armazém aos fundos do lugar.

Como em muitas outras vezes, o guarda-costas se pegou pensando em todas as habilidades da colega: ela sempre sabia onde todas as coisas deveriam estar, ela sempre sabia como resolver os problemas, ela sempre sabia de tudo. Ela deveria saber até mesmo quem era o verdadeiro Hawk Moth, e isso só porque não poderia ser ela: se fosse, ele já teria tido êxito em sabe-se lá o que ele queria.

— Sim... — o outro murmurou — Mas deve ter aranhas nele — comentou, antes que a colega tivesse chance de se afastar.

— Esse tipo de coisa vai ser cobrada um dia, com juros — a voz saiu entre os dentes, nem um pouco contente, enquanto ela caminhava até o tapete — Anda logo!

Sem ousar piorar o estado de nervos da colega, Gorila foi rapidamente até ela e a ajudou a pegar o tapete enrolado. Não demorou até que ele notasse uma teia de aranha grudada à peça, o que não era de espantar levando em consideração as condições do armazém.

Ele manteve-se calmo, suando frio, mas externamente calmo... pelo menos até notar um borrão amarronzado andando sobre o tapete, indo na direção dele com aquelas oito perninhas.

— Na-Nathalie... — ele murmurou, em pânico, estagnando no lugar.

— O que!? — a mulher encarou-o, sem paciência alguma para paradas bruscas enquanto o ajudava a levar aquele embrulho pesado.

Os olhos eram igualmente assustadores, até mesmo sem dar para ver com exatidão devido ao tamanho minúsculo, mas eram igualmente assustadores!

— A... ARANHA! — ele gritou, jogando o tapete e se afastando o máximo que podia.

Levou alguns minutos até que ele conseguisse se acalmar, de fato. Com passos lentos e armado de muita precaução, ele olhou em volta procurando pelo terrível aracnídeo, nem se lembrando que havia outro monstro sanguinário na sala:

— Nathalie? — ele murmurou, finalmente reparando nela estirada no chão, com o tapete caído por cima dela e o óculos a alguns metros de distância.

— Finge que eu morri, eu preciso de alguns minutos — ela murmurou, encarando o teto.

— Quer que eu tire o tapete em cima de você, pelo menos?

— Pessoas mortas não respondem perguntas.

— Desculpe... — ele pediu, saindo do campo de visão dela para ir se esconder em um lugar seguro. Passaria o resto do dia evitando tanto ela quanto lugares com aranhas.

.

.

.

Horas se passaram, novos problemas surgiram e Nathalie passou o resto da tarde ocupada, andando de lá para cá com o tablet em mãos e amaldiçoando todos os incompetentes que a cercavam. Ela já não conseguia fazer muita coisa além de dar respostas com pitadas de grosseria ou simplesmente terminar o que as pessoas deixavam pela metade como, por exemplo, entregar o figurino para cada um dos modelos que já haviam chego.

Por falar em modelos, aquele lugar estava ficando cada vez mais cheio de todo tipo de pessoas: maquiadores, cabeleireiro, fotógrafos, convidados, até mesmo a equipe de hologramas do tal XY.

Felizmente, tudo já estava encaminhado, as requisições de ajuda foram diminuindo...

Nathalie finalmente poderia sentar em algum lugar calmo e comer a fatia de torta que, a essa altura, já parecia algo extremamente saboroso para um "almoço".

Ela caminhou lentamente até o camarim de Adrien, seus pés já estavam doloridos o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse mais correr. Quando ela se sentou no sofá grande e macio, era como se todos os músculos do corpo finalmente relaxassem... Para ficar perfeito, faltava apenas a torta: chegava a ser indecente a forma com que Nathalie admirava aquele pedaço de massa com recheio de frutas e cobertura açucarada, ela quase salivava só de sentir o cheiro e imaginar o sabor adocicado daquilo...

— Nathalie? — o guarda-costas bateu na porta — Precisamos ir.

— Agora? Neste exato momento, sem nenhuma possibilidade de um pequeno atraso de... — ela olhou a torta, sentindo o estomago revirar de fome — dois minutos?

— Temos menos de dois minutos para estar no colégio.

Chegando a estar com as mãos tremulas de desejo, Nathalie deixou sua preciosa torta escondida entre as peças de roupa dobradas. Ela respirou fundo, tirou a mexa de cabelo da testa e saiu do camarim com a mesma feição de desinteresse de sempre.


	5. Les Revers

**LES REVERS**

.

Adrien estava conversando animadamente com Nino, em frente as grandes portas do colégio Dupont. Eram raras as vezes em que a aula terminava e Gorila já não estava esperando por ele, fazendo-o quase sempre sair correndo para o carro.

— Cara, eu mal posso esperar! — Nino falava animadamente, pela nona ou décima vez, como seria incrível ser o DJ em um dos desfiles de Adrien — Ainda bem que a Dona Nathalie me chamou!

— Dona? — o modelo deu uma risadinha com o termo — É a Nathalie, não Dona Nathalie.

— Não, não, não, irmãozinho... — ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos — Tudo o que eu não quero é mais intimidade com a Dona Nathalie, nada contra ela, eu só acho melhor assim.

— Que tipo de intimidade? — dessa vez Adrien realmente parecia surpreso.

— Que? Nenhuma! Nenhuma intimidade! Só não chamo de senhora Nathalie porque vai parecer que ela é casada com o seu robô, digo, pai! Nada de intimidade com ela, eu juro!

Tudo o que o Agreste fez sobre as explicações do amigo foi soltar algumas risadinhas adoráveis. Ele não queria deixar o amigo ainda mais sem jeito, mas era impossível não achar graça das explicações do Lahiffe.

— Cara... — ele chamou, tentando acalmar Nino — É só a Nathalie, tá? Ela não é perigosa a menos que você irrite muito ela... — neste momento, o loiro fez uma pequena pausa se lembrando dos castigos que já enfrentou — E você chamar ela de dona ou senhora fazem ela parecer uma velhinha, não que ela seja nova, mas ela não chega a ser velha... chega? Eu não sei ao certo quantos anos ela tem...

— Você não sabe se sua babá é velha ou nova? — Nino encarou o amigo — Cara... Eu achei que vocês se dessem bem.

— Acho que nos damos bem... — o loiro ficou pensativo sobre aquilo, porém, outro ponto chamou a atenção dele — Ei, ela não é minha babá! Ela é a Nathalie.

— E o que exatamente quer dizer com ela ser a Nathalie? — Nino indagou, achando graça de tanta confusão do amigo para explicar uma coisa tão simples.

— Quer dizer que ela é eficiente! — o loiro acabou rindo, parecia realmente divertido para ele alguém não entender que Nathalie era sinônimo de eficiência.

— Tá, mas o que a Dona Nathalie faz se ela não é sua babá?

— Ela é assistente pessoal do meu pai... e é a Nathalie — Adrien respondeu de um jeito tanto infantil, sem saber ao certo que tipo de resposta dar.

— Irmãozinho... — Nino acabou rindo — Mas o que ela faz além de assistente pessoal? Porque eu tenho certeza que buscar você na escola, atender a campainha e procurar você no Natal não é trabalho dela.

— Ela é a Nathalie, simples assim — o loiro teimou — Ela faz tudo o tempo todo, ela sabe de tudo e ela cuida de tudo. A Nathalie é a Nathalie, ela está sempre lá e sempre resolve tudo...

— Ela é namorada do teu velho, cara?

Para deixar Nino ainda mais confuso, tudo o que Adrien fez foi ter uma crise de risos com aquela pergunta. Nathalie e seu pai chegavam a serem amigos, mas qualquer coisa além disso era simplesmente impensável, porém, ele não teve tempo para explicar mais nada: Gorila começou a buzinar enquanto estacionava o carro.

O loiro deu uma corrida curta até o automóvel, acenando para o amigo antes de entrar e fechar a porta. A primeira coisa que Adrien fez ao encarar a "babá", além de reparar o indiscutível estado de cansaço em que ela estava, foi perguntar:

— Nathalie, o que você é além de assistente do meu pai?

A mulher respirou fundo, pensando em alguma resposta simples que pudesse dar a ele. Sem ter muito êxito, ela simplesmente deu um sorriso tímido e tentou criar um ar de mistério, como fizera tantas outras vezes quando respondia aquela questão:

— Eu sou a Nathalie — ela sussurrou e, ao ver o rapaz assentir, indagou: — Por que dessa pergunta?

— Só para ter certeza... — o Agreste sorriu também.

O interior do automóvel mergulhou no silencio, como todas as vezes. Entretanto, bastou que ele virasse a esquina para que um exasperado Adrien começasse a implorar para que voltassem:

— O Nino vai ao desfile também, podemos dar uma carona! Eu aposto que ele ainda está na porta do colégio e...!

— Não. — Nathalie interrompeu-o, olhando pela janela e tentando manter o ar de tranquilidade — Ele pode muito bem ir sozinho, temos praticamente uma hora até o desfile.

— Mas Nathalie... — o loiro não fez questão alguma de esconder o quão desapontado ele estava, principalmente porque em momento algum Gorila considerou parar o carro e voltar.

— Seu pai não gosta da sua proximidade com ele — ela concluiu, sem deixar brechas para oposições.

Adrien soltou um suspiro irritado, cruzando os braços e olhando pela janela. Ele odiava o jeito com que o pai "julgava" o que era melhor para ele. Normalmente os julgamentos eram levantados em situações isoladas e ocasiões duvidosas, o que atrapalhava completamente qualquer "acerto".

— E você, Nathalie? Também acha que o Nino é uma má companhia? — Adrien queria saber se ela estava apenas seguindo ordens ou se também compartilhava dos pensamentos errôneos que o pai tinha.

— ... Digamos que eu não goste de qualquer tipo que seja de proximidade com ele.

— Ele fez alguma coisa? — o rapaz estava surpreso com aquele tipo de resposta, afinal, Nino também não queria proximidade com ela.

— Bem... — a mulher suspirou — Nada que não esteja de acordo com a base precária de interpretação que ele tem.

Sabendo que aquela resposta era o máximo que iria conseguir, Adrien voltou a olhar pela janela e tentou se distrair com o caminho "novo" que estavam tomando. Porém, não adiantava: ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido para Nathalie e o amigo quererem distância um do outro.

.

.

.

Uma hora poderia parecer muito tempo para a preparação de Adrien, mas na verdade era um prazo apertado. A maquiagem levava cerca de vinte minutos, cabelo mais vinte e poucos, mais de dez minutos colocando a roupa ridícula. Entre todas essas etapas, alguns imprevistos impediram de Nathalie ficar ao lado de Adrien o tempo todo:

O prefeito Bourgeois havia se esquecido de mandar o motorista até o aeroporto buscar Audrey. Sobrou para Gorila ir buscar a maior crítica de moda do mundo e ainda por cima aturar Chloe na ida e na volta – mesmo sendo uma mimada ela parecia ansiosa para ver a mãe, Nathalie não conseguiu proibi-la de ir (apesar das tentativas).

Ela precisou explicar minuciosamente as regras sobre divulgação para uma das colegas de escola de Adrien, Alya Césaire. A garota parecia um perfeito protótipo de jornalista, daqueles mais inconvenientemente conectados, mas pelo menos estava disposta a seguir as regras de direito de imagem.

Por fim, ainda teve que recepcionar todas as figuras ilustres que foram convidadas. Não havia nada de tão estressante em levar as pessoas da porta até seus lugares reservados enquanto falava palavras falsas de boas-vindas, mas dois dos convidados, em especial, a deixaram completamente irritada:

— Senhor Tom Dupain e senhora Sabine Cheng. O senhor Agreste fez questão de que ficassem na primeira fila para apreciarem o sucesso do chapéu da senhorita Marinette, que está...? — ela se esforçou ao máximo para manter o sorriso falso enquanto tentava ser minimamente simpática com o casal.

— Oh, ela deve estar mexendo no chapéu ainda, Marinette quer que ele fique perfeito! — o homem deu um sorriso orgulhoso, olhando para a esposa em busca de alguma explicação melhor.

— Ela ficou a semana toda trabalhando nele! — a asiática sorriu.

— Ela me parece ser bastante dedicada, mas onde ela está? E o chapéu? — a assistente colocou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a estalar os dedos, se controlando para não deixar seu nível de irritação subir alguns degraus.

— Ela já deve estar vindo... — Sabine olhou para o marido — Não deveríamos ter deixado ela para trás.

— Mas ela queria fazer mais ajustes, íamos acabar nos atrasando... — ele tentou livra-la de culpa.

— De fato, estariam atrasados. — Nathalie conseguia sentir todos os músculos do rosto ficarem dormentes por manter aquele sorriso, apesar de mínimo, quando na verdade ela queria gritar e esganar o primeiro que visse pela frente.

— Eu posso tentar encontrar ela no meio do caminho e...

— Eu vou esperar por ela do lado de fora, não se preocupem. — a assistente interrompeu-o — O lugar de vocês é ao lado da senhorita Césaire.

Ela não fez questão de esperar por respostas e muito menos ficou e esperou por mais algum convidado. Nathalie simplesmente ignorou tudo a sua volta e caminhou até a entrada daquele lugar – ignorou até mesmo quando passou ao lado dos Bourgeois.

Ela olhou em volta lentamente enquanto planejava todas as desculpas que deveria dar para uma substituição de última hora para o chapéu, mas então se surpreendeu positivamente pela primeira vez naquele dia: lá estava Marinette, com uma caixa cor-de-rosa nas mãos. Aquilo serviu para que a vontade de esganar alguém se esvaísse, o que não quer dizer que o mal humor tivesse sido aniquilado.

— Ah! — Nathalie suspirou alto o suficiente para que fosse notada — Você chegou, Marinette! Todo mundo está esperando você! — ela levantou a mão, dando certo ar de drama para o comentário. A assistente não fez questão alguma de entender os resmungos e explicações gaguejadas da garota, apenas apontou a direção da entrada — Os camarins ficam para lá. Rápido, está atrasada! — e, sem dar tempo para mais desculpas ou explicações, ela começou a andar.

— Tá legal! — afirmou a menina com uma simpatia verdadeiramente inabalável enquanto ia atrás dela.

Nathalie não tinha mais vontade para sorrisos falsos e nem animo para fingir cortesia, ela só queria que o desfile começasse de uma vez. Sendo assim, não fez questão alguma de olhar para trás quando ouviu alguns grunhidos vindos da garota atrás de si. Pelo pouco que conhecia Marinette Dupain-Cheng poderia dizer que os diálogos se resumiam em gaguejos, sons incompreensíveis, palavras aleatórias e provavelmente uma extrema dificuldade em comunicação.

Entretanto, ela ouviu um som mais alto. Este, por sua vez, era completamente reconhecível: Marinette havia caído no chão. Nathalie não teve coragem alguma de olhar para trás, continuou caminhando em linha reta enquanto observava o chapéu de penas ir rolando até os pés de Audrey Bourgeois. Tudo o que a adolescente desastrada conseguiu fazer foi gemer em culpa.

Era intrigante como aquela crítica de moda não resumia seus comentários desnecessários apenas à moda. Ela estava encarando minuciosamente o grande painel com o logotipo da Agreste... provavelmente iria dar suas opiniões sobre mudanças necessárias, posteriormente.

— Posso saber... o que foi isso? — Audrey perguntou segurando o chapéu com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse evitando tocar diretamente nele.

Nathalie deu uma pequena pausa em sua caminhada para saber quais tipos de desculpa e palavras incompreensíveis Marinette usaria. Caso fosse necessário, iria intervir pela garota... apenas caso fosse estritamente necessário – ela não gostava de Audrey Bourgeois nem um pouco, mas sabia que lidar com ela poderia prejudicar o plano.

— Hun... — Marinette parecia estar pensando o que falar enquanto mexia freneticamente os dedos, até que simplesmente desistiu, cerrou os punhos e sorriu de uma forma exageradamente forçada.

 _"Céus, ela precisa urgentemente aprender a controlar os músculos faciais..."_ , pensou Nathalie, deixando a garota para trás enquanto dava alguns passos, ignorando completamente as explicações que Chloe dava sobre o chapéu.

— Pera aí! Não! — a Dupain-Cheng estendeu a mão em negação — Não fui eu! É de outra Marinette! — ela começou a se explicar, finalmente — Eu só trouxe ele pra...

 _"E, sem dúvida alguma: precisa aprender a mentir! Talvez um fonoaudiólogo também..."_ , Nathalie complementou seu pensamento anterior, respirando fundo e resolvendo que era finalmente a hora de terminar com aquilo:

— Marinette... — ela chamou e, quando recebeu um resmungo da garota, continuou — nós temos que ir. — Nathalie avisou, sem esperar por qualquer outro chiado enquanto voltava a seguir o caminho para os camarins.

.

.

.

As duas caminharam em completo silencio. Marinette estava envergonhada demais pelo jeito que agiu, Nathalie estava ocupada tentando ignorar o desastre ambulante que a seguia: se a senhorita Dupain-Cheng já era desastrada em seu "normal", ela caminhando com o chapéu cobrindo o rosto era potencialmente perigoso para todos a sua volta. _"Que tipo de deficiências em interação resultava em uma pessoa andar escondendo o rosto com um chapéu?_ ".

— Este é o camarim de Adrien — a assistente apontou para a porta — Depois do desfile, pode falar com ele e pegar o chapéu de volta.

Nathalie apenas recebeu um aceno positivo enquanto a garota ficava de frente para a porta, imóvel como uma estátua. Talvez ela simplesmente não soubesse o que fazer sem receber ordens diretas e precisas, como todos os idiotas que teimavam em cercar a assistente.

Sem nem mesmo uma palavra de aviso, a mais velha bateu na porta e se afastou alguns passos, fingindo simplesmente que não fez nada. Ela colocou-se a analisar Marinette com mais atenção: talvez o problema todo se resumisse em ela ser extremamente tímida e não saber mentir.

— Oi, Marinette! — Adrien falou entusiasmado, surpreso em receber o chapéu diretamente das mãos dela.

— Oi! — ela respondeu, depois de alguns grunhidos não identificáveis.

Nathalie julgou que a garota estava se saindo bem: ela nem gaguejou para falar uma palavra monossílaba. E, então, Nathalie se decepcionou de novo: tudo o que Marinette precisava fazer era subir três míseros degraus, mas ela tropeçou logo no segundo; ela quase derrubou Adrien; ela ESTRAGOU o chapéu.

— Oh... — a garota murmurou, junto com mais alguns lamúrias antes de encolher as mãos — Me desculpa! — ela sorriu, seguindo praticamente o mesmo procedimento que fez com Audrey, mas dessa vez ela sorriu verdadeiramente sem graça.

— Tranquilo! — o loiro respondeu, dando um de seus sorrisos adoráveis para reconfortar ela.

Os dois encararam o chapéu. Nathalie também estava olhando para a peça delicada e "desmontada" que jazia no chão. Enquanto a assistente pensava em todas as desculpas, todo o remanejamento e logística necessário para arrumar um novo chapéu - isso na melhor das hipóteses, caso Gabriel não deixasse seu gênio de artista egocêntrico falar mais alto e cancelasse o desfile -, ela viu quando os dois bateram a cabeça um na do outro e pediram ao mesmo tempo:

— Desculpa!

 _"Os dois tem a mesma mania irritante de se desculpar por tudo..."_ , e assim Nathalie começou a dissecar os dois, analisando cada ato e ignorando o que estavam falando abaixados. _"Ela não me parece gaguejar e nem falar coisas sem sentidos perto dele..."_ , ela sorriu, vendo Adrian ajudar a amiga a levantar. _"Dramáticos..."_ , notou, vendo como os dois entendiam e compartilhavam dos temores extremamente exacerbados – Nathalie quem teria que lidar caso algo desse errado, não eles.

Como se todos aqueles pensamentos já não fossem o suficiente, Nathalie quase entrou em choque quando viu Adrien passar a mão na nuca e sorrir sem jeito. Era como se ela estivesse assistindo cenas de um passado distante, onde Gabriel fazia exatamente a mesma coisa quando falava com Emilie.

 _"Não! Os dois não... Sim. Definitivamente, sim"_ ela concluiu e deu um sorriso, que rapidamente foi desfeito. Não havia tempo para mais análises, o desfile era a prioridade mor! Depois ela teria mais tempo para estudar as quão proveitosas estavam sendo as interações de Adrien com seus amigos – em especial com _aquela_ amiga.

A assistente fingiu uma tosse seca, chamando a atenção dos dois jovenzinhos para si e anunciou:

— Temos que ir! — ela não esperou por qualquer comentário que fosse, apenas começou a andar e notou ser seguida por Marinette. Pelo menos ela estava começando a entender o que precisava fazer de acordo com as ações de Nathalie.

.

.

.

Nathalie caminhou calmamente com Marinette logo atrás de si. Tudo o que ela não precisava agora era que a garota tropeçasse, caísse, quebrasse alguma parte do corpo e arruinasse tudo. Ela fez questão de descer os degraus da pequena escada até as fileiras dos espectadores com ainda mais lentidão, principalmente porque notou que Audrey Bourgeois estava se aproximando da "armadilha".

Foi preciso muito autocontrole para que a assistente não desse um sorriso maquiavélico com o andar das coisas. Ela precisou de ainda mais foco para não rir do modo como Chloe tentava se impor sobre as outras pessoas. Nathalie teve que forçar os músculos para manter-se séria quando aquela garota mimada abanou as mãos, como se fosse realmente espantar alguém daquele jeito – talvez funcionasse com pombos, mas não em pessoas.

— Senhora Bourgeois — Nathalie chamou, fechando os olhos e tentando não ficar nervosa. Finalmente havia chego a hora, o clímax! — o senhor Agreste reservou um lugar para a senhora...

— Ah! Até que enfim! — disse a mulher loira, se levantando e esperando por mais detalhes.

— ... Na segunda fila — a assistente completou, tentando manter sua indiferença.

O plano de Gabriel dependia única e exclusivamente do quão ofendida a maior crítica de moda ficaria com um "lugar não tão digno" naquele desfile. Pelo visto, tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem porque Audrey fez uma cara de horror, colocando as mãos sobre o peito como se estivesse enfartando.

— O que!? — a voz saiu recheada de incredulidade, ela não havia absorvido a notícia ainda. Ela se manteve do mesmo jeito, com uma respiração descompassada... na pior das hipóteses, ela realmente estaria enfartando.

— Minha mãe sempre senta na frente! — a mimada Chloe resmungou, cruzando os braços e encarando o chão como forma de protesto.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Era nítido de onde aquela garota irritante herdara toda a birra. Nathalie não gostava nem um pouco das maneiras que os Bourgeois lidavam com as coisas: ou era tudo do jeito deles ou eles faziam birra – ou chantageavam com algo. Mas não ali, não naquele momento, não com Nathalie querendo terminar logo com tudo e ir comer sua torta!

— Mas hoje não. — ela disse de uma forma seca, balançando minimamente a cabeça para dar mais ênfase ao que falava, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança.

— Isso é inaceitável! — E, como esperado, Audrey agiu como uma pirralha e apontou o dedo para Nathalie — Gabriel não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu descobri ele! — ela colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito, dramaticamente exagerada — Sem mim ele ainda estaria naquele estudiosinho deprimente fazendo peças sem noção!

Era intrigante como ela conseguia mover a mão tão rápido enquanto falava: ela apontava, gesticulava, voltava a apontar e tudo isso só deixava ainda mais nítido o quão dramático ela era. A maior crítica de moda do mundo não passava de uma mimada a qual Nathalie estava tentando ensinar sobre limites:

— Posso oferecer seu lugar à outra pessoa se não quiser.

— Oh! Como se atreve!? — a loira parecia ainda mais irritada agora. Ela realmente não entendia como alguém tinha coragem de tirar algo dela, mesmo que fosse um lugar na segunda fileira ao qual ela recusou prontamente — Tá demitida!

E, reunindo toda a paciência que anos lidando com Gabriel a fez adquirir, Nathalie ignorou aquele dedo apontado para si e respondeu, com o melhor ar profissional que conseguiu:

— Não trabalho para a senhora, trabalho para o senhor Agreste.

— Isso nós vamos ver! — ameaçou Audrey, pegando o celular e fazendo a ligação o mais rápido que conseguia.

Enquanto isso, as pessoas assistiam as duas e tentavam suportar toda a tenção no ar. De um lado, a editora chefe da Rainha da Moda estava bufando, resmungando e pronta para fazer um escândalo. Do outro, Nathalie tentava não revirar os olhos e nem descer o nível... faltava bem pouco para ela abrir mão do plano e ensinar boas maneiras para a senhora Bourgeois com algumas palmadas.

— Deixe um recado — disse a voz do correio eletrônico de Gabriel. Até mesmo em uma mensagem simples ele soava robótico.

A loira fez uma careta, rangendo os dentes e parecendo pronta para começar com um ataque de histeria. Provavelmente iria se jogar no chão e fazer algum tipo de pirraça, sendo acompanhada pela sua cópia perfeita: Chloe.

— Pela sua expressão eu não estou demitida — Nathalie comentou de uma forma completamente cínica, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Isso é inaceitável! — ela bateu o pé no chão e em seguida cruzou os braços, ato completamente esperado de uma pirralha de três anos fazendo birra — Eu não vou assistir um desfile de moda na segunda fileira nunca!

A assistente simplesmente ignorou tanto Audrey quanto Chloe – que imitava todas as ações da mãe. Ela precisou se controlar para não rir de toda aquela situação, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso discreto enquanto indicava o lugar que Marinette ficaria. Depois, ela caminhou calmamente de volta aos camarins: merecia sua deliciosa fatia de torta depois de lidar tão bem com aquilo.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Adrien se preparava para enfrentar os holofotes sem o apoio "quase" moral de Plagg.

— Tem certeza que vai ficar aqui me esperando? — o rapaz perguntou enquanto endireitava a gravata pela quinta ou sexta vez, em uma tentativa falha de parar de sentir a garganta apertada e seca — Você pode se esconder nos bolsos e...

— E correr o risco de ser visto com essa roupa ridícula!? — o kwami protestou, virando o rosto e cruzando as patinhas.

— Embaixo do chapéu?

— Abafado demais...

— Está bem, não precisa ir se não quer... — Adrien se deu por vencido — No mínimo, você quer ficar sozinho para assaltar a mesa de lanches! — o loiro acusou.

— Eu!? — Plagg se fez indignado.

Antes que as acusações e justificativas pudessem continuar, ambos ouviram batidas na porta. Só poderia ser Nathalie avisando que estava na hora de Adrien subir na passarela.

— Se comporte — pediu o loiro, arrumando mais uma vez a gravata e o chapéu antes de finalmente sair.

— Eu sempre me comporto! — o gatinho negro falou como se estivesse sendo acusado de um crime que jamais cometeu. Rapidamente ele se enfiou entre as peças de roupas dobradas, usando de seus sentidos aguçados para ouvir quando estaria sozinho pelas redondezas.

Plagg ouviu som de passos que se afastavam lentamente, mas pararam a uma distância relativamente curta. Então, começou uma conversa entre Nathalie e Adrien:

— Meu pai não vai vir mesmo, não é? — a voz dele era triste, por mais que ele já tivesse aceitado aquilo.

— Dessa vez será diferente! — a mulher deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, em um tom mais dócil — O senhor Agreste chegará alguns minutos atrasado, apenas isso.

— Obrigado, Nathalie — era possível para Plagg imaginar seu dono sorrindo depois de falar aquilo, como ele quase sempre fazia. Ele ouviu alguns passos, mas dessa vez de apenas uma pessoa — Nathalie? — e então, a caminhada foi interrompida.

— Eu preciso resolver uma coisa ainda. Será rápido, estarei lá antes de começar — ela tentou soar apática, mas era possível notar certa ansiedade naquelas palavras.

— Tudo bem... — o rapaz murmurou, voltando a andar. Ele caminhou ainda mais rápido dessa vez, sozinho, enquanto ia em direção à entrada da passarela.

Nathalie, por sua vez, caminhou igualmente rápido de volta aos camarins. Como se já não fosse aterrorizante o bastante não saber o que ela precisava resolver naquele lugar, Plagg sentiu os músculos paralisarem quando ouviu a afirmativa da mulher:

— Eu sei que você ainda está aqui... — a fala foi em um tom travesso, o kwami conseguia até mesmo imaginar o sorriso maquiavélico dela.

Aquilo não era um simples blefe, ela estava caminhando na direção onde o gatinho estava escondido! Era o fim! Ele teria uma agenda recheada de compromissos!

— Te peguei! — ela chegava a cantarolar.

Plagg viu os dedos dela entrando entre as camadas de roupa. Ele não conseguia se mexer pelo nervosismo, caso contrário já teria fugido de lá.

Os movimentos pararam quando os dedos de Nathalie finalmente encontraram a embalagem de torta no mesmo lugar que havia escondido mais cedo. Então era isso... a torta que fez Plagg querer continuar no camarim era dela.

A assistente de Gabriel puxou cuidadosamente a sua guloseima, tanto ou mais ansiosa para sentir o gosto açucarado daquele doce quanto Plagg.

Sem ter muitas opções sobre o que fazer naquele camarim sem o dono por perto e com Nathalie perigosamente atenta a tudo – ela não iria deixar ninguém interferir novamente entre si e a torta –, o gatinho negro atravessou as paredes e flutuou próximo ao teto, até conseguir um lugar seguro em cima das luzes da passarela. Era melhor que a primeira fileira, sem dúvidas.

.

.

.

Nathalie sentou-se no sofá grande e confortável, sentindo os músculos repuxarem e em seguida relaxarem. Ela segurou sua torta com um cuidado absurdo, abrindo a embalagem como se fosse uma arca dos tesouros.

— Finalmente... — ela sussurrou enquanto que, com a mão trêmula, ela levou a colher cuidadosamente até uma das beiradas, coletando a maior quantidade de cobertura possível — Fi-nal-men-te... — ela silabou com desejo, enfiando a colher e seu conteúdo na boca sem mais cerimonias.

Aquilo se repetiu diversas e diversas vezes de forma lenta, até que toda aquela generosa fatia se resumisse a pequenos grãos que não foram desperdiçados: ela estar sozinha possibilitava com que passasse as pontas dos dedos pelo que sobrou e lambesse, até ter certeza que não havia sobrado nada. Quando não havia mais nenhum resquício da torta, Nathalie suspirou e resolveu que já era hora de encarar a realidade: o desfile mal havia começado.

Ela se levantou com certa relutância, ouvindo um ou outro estalo enquanto endireitava a coluna em postura ereta. Antes que pudesse esconder a embalagem novamente, a porta do camarim foi abruptamente aberta, fazendo-a sobressaltar com o susto.

— Adrien! — foi tudo o que o guarda-costas julgou ser necessário falar antes de agarrar o pulso de Nathalie e sair a puxando para fora, em uma corrida contra as várias outras pessoas que gritavam e fugiam pelo corredor em busca de um abrigo.

— O que houve!? Onde ele está!? — a essa altura, ela já tinha se soltado e corria ao lado de Gorila. A falta de respostas a incomodava, mas ao menos já estavam perto das postas para a passarela.

Foi então que Nathalie sentiu-se ser agarrada pela cintura, praticamente tirada do chão. Ela não entendeu exatamente o porquê de o colega fazer aquilo, até olhar atentamente onde estava prestes a entrar: pessoas transformadas em estátuas brilhosas em poses que indicavam a tentativa de fuga; uma figura monstruosamente reconhecível como Audrey brilhava em dourado, agindo de uma forma ameaçadora contra a própria filha; bem no centro da passarela, paralisado em purpurina com o que parecia ser medo e irritação, estava Adrien.

Demorou alguns segundos até que ela conseguisse processar tudo aquilo.

Então o plano elaborado por dias a fio e que era perfeito se resumia a ameaçar Adrien ao dar poderes a uma mimada incontrolável, que não se importava nem mesmo de transformar o próprio marido em uma estátua dourada... Gabriel estava fora de limites! Ele estava colocando em risco a única coisa que ainda tinha!

— Me põe no chão! — ela mandou em uma tentativa de parecer firme, mas sentia-se tremer pelo nervosismo.

— Não tem nada que possamos fazer...

Gorila, sem dúvida alguma, era um dos que mais queriam ir até lá, mas ele sabia que não havia como ajudar. Restava apenas sentar e esperar que LadyBug e ChatNoir aparecessem e resolvessem tudo.

— Me. Põe. No. Chão. — dessa vez as palavras foram ditas com irritação, entre os dentes, acompanhadas de um olhar frio e atravessado sobre os ombros, para que o grandalhão tivesse certeza que ela estava falando sério.

O guarda-costas obedeceu, ressentido por não conseguir impedir aquela situação. Não havia protegido Adrien porque estava ocupado demais tentando tirar o perfume enjoativo das Bourgeois do carro; Nathalie provavelmente seria transformada em uma estátua também, tudo porque ele não pensou duas vezes antes de ir chamar a colega.

A assistente andou a mais cuidadosa possível para que seus saltos não fizessem barulho. Ela aproveitou a distração que a chegada de LadyBug causou em Audrey para se esgueirar até o palanque onde ficava o DJ, ficaria mais fácil chegar até Adrien dali. Nathalie só não esperava de uma outra pessoa estar escondida lá:

— Dona Nathalie? — Nino sussurrou em surpresa, estava encolhido naquele lugar desde o começo da confusão, torcendo para que a Rainha da Moda não o encontrasse.

— Deveria ter fugido, é perigoso ficar aqui — a voz saiu em tom baixo e repreensivo, enquanto ela assistia LadyBug desviar dos raios dourados. Seria difícil chegar até Adrien.

— Você, digo, a senhora também deveria ter fugido! — o rapaz apontou, mantendo o tom baixo para que não chamassem atenção.

— Adrien precisa de ajuda — foi tudo o que ela disse em resposta.

— Tranquilo — Nino endireitou o boné, com um sorriso — LadyBug vai cuidar de tudo!

— Acha que ela conseguiria mesmo sozinha? — ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, deixando clara a descrença na heroína.

Neste momento, ambos ouviram a risada de Audrey. Nathalie se esgueirou para acompanhar o que acontecia enquanto Nino se encolheu de novo. O nervosismo percorria o corpo dela por completo, mas quando a vilã bateu seu cetro contra o chão e fez com que Adrien se fundisse a ele, Nathalie sentiu o peso do mundo caindo contra si... aquilo era culpa dela!

Seu sonho foi um presságio do que estava acontecendo: a senhora Agreste poderia até mesmo voltar, mas o custo seria extremamente alto... o custo seria Adrien! Emilie jamais perdoaria Gabriel por aquilo, jamais perdoaria Nathalie!

— A-Adrien... — ela murmurou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lagrimas enquanto saia de seu esconderijo. Se esconder não era mais preciso, a Rainha da Moda já havia ido atrás de Gabriel Agreste e levado Adrien consigo.

— Dona Nathalie? — o rapaz perguntou, notando ela se afastar em passos tortuosos — Relaxa, a LadyBug vai cuidar de tudo! Eu aposto que daqui a pouco o Adrien já vai estar desfilando e... — ele tentava soar encorajador, mas ver Nathalie praticamente se rastejar até uma das fileiras para conseguir se sentar era algo preocupante — ... E vai ficar tudo bem, porque...

Nathalie não disse nada, ela tentou se manter firme enquanto apoiava os cotovelos sobre a perna, mas a culpa que estava sentindo era forte demais. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, em uma tentativa de esconder as lagrimas... de esconder os traços de humanidade que ainda tinha.

— Por que a senhora é a Nathalie — Nino repetiu o que o amigo falara mais cedo. Ele tinha o senso de proteção mais alto do que qualquer coisa, ver aquela mulher tão séria e robótica chorando, demonstrando sentimentos de uma forma tão sofrida, era angustiante — E sempre faz tudo, sabe de tudo, cuida de tudo e sempre resolve tudo...

Ouvir aquelas palavras foram o limite.

Nathalie se sentiu quebrar completamente com aquelas afirmações: ela fez tudo para que a senhora Agreste voltasse; ela cuidou de tudo... mas ela não sabia como resolver aquele impasse. Aquele imprevisto não foi calculado em suas simulações, não havia resposta para a contingencia.

Ela apertou o rosto com ainda mais força contra as mãos.

Havia trocado alguns minutos ao lado de Adrien por uma fatia de torta. Caso ela estivesse lá, teria arrumado um jeito de proteger ele, mesmo que tivesse se transformado em uma estátua brilhosa no processo.

Ela tentou puxar o ar, mas continuava se sentindo sufocada.

Nino estendeu a mão na direção dela, tentaria de algum jeito ajudar a "Dona Nathalie" a se recompor, mas foi impedido de continuar por um resmungo desagradado do guarda-costas do amigo. Gorila já estava perto deles, com o tablet de Nathalie em uma das mãos e um copo com água na outra.

— Então, Dona Nathalie... — ele desconversou com um sorriso nervoso — Eu tenho que ir e a senhora precisa, er... trabalhar? — ele olhou para o grandalhão que assentiu positivamente — Até mais! Deixa tudo com a LadyBug! — em passos rápidos, ele deixou os adultos sozinhos naquele lugar.

A mulher continuou chorando, tentando se esconder com as próprias mãos. Como se já não bastasse a culpa que sentia, as lagrimas foram agravadas pela vergonha em estar em uma situação tão patética na frente de outras pessoas.

Gorila respirou fundo e se preparou para tomar medidas drásticas. Ele também se sentia culpado sobre o que aconteceu, mas não era para tanto! Nathalie só podia estar surtando de novo e havia apenas um jeito de despertar ela:

— Nathalie? — ele chamou e esperou pacientemente até que ela conseguisse conter os soluços e algumas lagrimas para, então, olhar para ele — Desculpe — ele pediu, jogando todo o conteúdo do copo na cara da colega.

— MAS O QUE VOCÊ...! — antes que ela pudesse rosnar mais palavras com ódio, o tablet foi estendido para ela. Sem entender bem, ela pegou o aparelho e continuou encarando o colega, em espera de respostas.

— Volte a si — pediu ele, se afastando para uma distância segura.

.

.

.

Os minutos seguintes escorreram lentamente.

Nathalie conseguia sentir a cabeça latejar constantemente, indicando que sua enxaqueca estaria presente em mais uma de suas noites.

Ela já havia mandado e-mails para todos os outros produtores do evento lamentando o inconveniente e avisando que o desfile seria adiado para o dia seguinte. A assistente também teve o cuidado de mandar fecharem a maioria das entradas, depois de evacuarem quem ainda estava lá dentro.

Agora restava esperar até que a batalha terminasse, esperar que Adrien voltasse sã e salvo, esperar que os jornalistas, paparazzi e curiosos não ousassem se aproximar: ela não tinha condições de lidar com ninguém.

— Eles estão na Torre Eiffel, vou ir esperar o Adrien perto de lá — Gorila avisou sem arriscar chegar perto de Nathalie.

— Pode levar ele direto para casa, não tem como manter o desfile hoje depois do que aconteceu — ela avisou sem tirar os olhos do tablet: estava remanejando toda a agenda do dia seguinte e respondendo um ou outro e-mail.

O guarda-costas apenas resmungou algo incompreensível enquanto saia.

A assistente continuou no mesmo lugar, calada, até notar a presença de uma outra pessoa: Nino Lahiffe. Ela não tinha coragem de encarar o rapaz depois da cena constrangedora que ele havia presenciado então, simplesmente, decidiu ignora-lo.

— Dona Nathalie... — o rapaz falou baixo, se aproximando mais um pouco — Eu sei que a senhora é toda séria que nem o robô Ga... digo, digo! Senhor Gabriel! Não vou falar com ninguém sobre o que houve.

— É uma sabia escolha — o tom era sério, acompanhado de um olhar totalmente apático.

— O Adrien, tipo... — Nino enfiou a mão nos bolsos, sem saber ao certo como falar — Ele gosta da senhora e tudo, tenta aliviar a barra dele!

— Não preciso de instruções sobre como fazer o meu trabalho — ela desviou o olhar para o tablet em suas mãos, voltando a digitar algumas coisas. Quando ela ouviu o garoto se afastando, suspirou pesadamente e perguntou: — Senhor Lahiffe, está disponível amanhã no mesmo horário para ser o DJ novamente?

— Pode contar comigo! — a voz de Nino saiu animada, mas ele manteve-se andando para a saída: queria falar com a namorada que, provavelmente, tinha ido atrás da Rainha da Moda.

Agora, com a certeza de estar absolutamente sozinha naquele lugar, Nathalie finalmente teve coragem de tentar ligar para o superior. Ela não sabia ao certo o que falar, tão pouco se conseguiria manter a calma, mas tentou e tentou até que finalmente foi atendida. Gabriel apareceu na tela, ele não parecia estar satisfeito com o que tinha feito, parecia até mesmo se culpar por tudo.

— Se arriscou muito hoje, senhor. Principalmente com relação ao Adrien — a voz de Nathalie saia calma, mas era possível notar o quão inquieta ela estava.

— Se eu pudesse contar ao Adrien o porquê estou fazendo isso, ele me entenderia — Gabriel disse com certa melancolia, se virando para o quadro da esposa em seguida e admirando-o com um olhar perdido.

Nathalie não conseguia suportar aquilo. Era como se a falta de Emilie pudesse justificar todos os problemas da família Agreste, como se pudesse justificar os limites que Gabriel estava ultrapassando.

— Tomei a liberdade de remarcar o desfile para amanhã — ela esperou alguns segundos até continuar — Adrien passou por muita coisa hoje — e desligou. Sabia que se começasse a falar tudo o que realmente queria, despertaria a personalidade de HawkMoth de novo.

Nathalie suspirou pesadamente, tentando pensar no que faria. Notou que algumas pessoas estavam entrando, mas dentre elas não havia nem sinal de Adrien. A preocupação invadiu sua mente de novo, imaginando as piores circunstâncias possíveis, até que o toque do telefone a despertou: era Gorila.

— Já está com ele? — ela perguntou antes que o grandalhão pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

— Eu vi a LadyBug levando ele de volta... — ele murmurou, não muito contente em perder a viagem.

— Ela trouxe Adrien? — perguntou e curvou as sobrancelhas, sem compreender bem aquela informação. Em todo caso, Nathalie começou a olhar em volta na expectativa de encontrar a heroína com pintinhas e o Agreste mais novo — Venha para cá, acho que encontrei os dois! — disse observando um borrão avermelhado se movendo pela janela.

.

.

.

Adrien andava lentamente, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sua heroína havia o salvo e ainda por cima o levado até lá... LadyBug era realmente incrível!

Ele continuou caminhando sem reparar no mundo a sua volta, ignorando as pessoas que se amontoavam ao redor dele e tiravam fotos, os seguranças tentando conter as pessoas, Nathalie parada bem na frente da porta...

Esta última ele foi obrigado a notar porque a mulher simplesmente continuou parada como estátua e foi "atropelada". Adrien finalmente reparou o que estava fazendo, encarou o chão e esperou as palavras de repreensão, porém, ao invés disso, ele sentiu as mãos de Nathalie pousarem em seus ombros com cuidado, elas estavam tremulas.

— Nathalie, eu... — ele olhou para a assistente de seu pai, tentando pensar em como se desculpar por todo o transtorno que deveria ter causado a ela porque quis enfrentar a Rainha da Moda. Ela só poderia estar nervosa por causa disso.

— Você está bem? — a voz dela era cheia de preocupação enquanto as mãos apertavam o rapaz um pouco mais.

— Estou, mas o desfile...

— Será amanhã — ela fez questão de corta-lo — Vamos voltar para a mansão, você precisa descansar...

— Mas Nathalie, eu posso desfilar hoje ainda e... — mais uma vez ele foi interrompido, enquanto os ombros eram apertados com um pouco mais de força. Ele não entendia bem o que Nathalie estava fazendo, mas poderia jurar que ela estava com os olhos marejados.

— Você precisa descansar, Adrien. Já foi muita coisa por hoje — a voz saiu embargada, a assistente ainda sentia toda a culpa em cima de si por tudo o que ele havia passado.

— ... Nathalie, está tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu, mas era óbvio que não.

Adrien sentiu as mãos dela o soltando e, antes que conseguisse perguntar mais qualquer coisa, ouviu as buzinas do carro. Gorila já estava esperando por eles, impaciente como sempre...

.

.

.

A volta para casa foi mergulhada no mais absoluto silencio. Nathalie parecia estar em um limbo entre a irritação extrema e uma tristeza profunda; Adrien estava com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado, pensando em sua heroína preta e vermelha; Gorila estava ocupado demais tentando calcular se teria que reabastecer o carro na ida para casa ou no dia seguinte.

Quando chegaram, foram surpreendidos por Gabriel. O homem esperava-os em frente a escada, com a mesma cara de ressentimento da vídeo-chamada.

— Pai? Você está bem? A Rainha da Moda, ela... — antes de falar mais qualquer outra palavra recheada de preocupação, Adrien foi interrompido pelo pai.

— Estou perfeitamente bem, estava a caminho do desfile na hora — ele afirmou, indo de encontro ao filho — E você? Você está bem?

— Sim, eu... — e, novamente, antes de conseguir falar mais qualquer coisa que fosse, Adrien foi interrompido. Dessa vez, entretanto, foi interrompido por um abraço apertado — Eu estou bem — murmurou, abraçando-se ao pai e aproveitando aquele momento.

— De qualquer jeito, é melhor descansar pelo resto do dia. Você passou por muita coisa hoje e vai precisar estar disposto amanhã, para o desfile — Nathalie interrompeu o momento pai e filho com sua melhor pose de apatia.

— Ela tem razão — Gabriel bagunçou os cabelos do primogênito, antes de solta-lo do abraço.

— Tente não ficar vendo desenhos até tarde — a assistente pediu enquanto o menino começava a subir os degraus da escada.

— É anime, não desenho — Adrien resmungou, um tanto chateado por ela interromper o momento de carinho.

— Disse algo? — a mulher perguntou endireitando a mexa de cabelo e respirando fundo, sem paciência para aguentar idiossincrasias de quem quer que fosse.

— Eu... só... — o rapaz reconhecia aquele tom — Obrigado, Nathalie! — disse apressado, subindo os degraus e se enfiando no quarto.

Gabriel também reconheceu aquele modo de falar. Nathalie estava estressada e isso nunca era um bom sinal, entretanto, ele precisava discutir com ela algumas pautas sobre o desfile.

— Precisamos conversar — ele anunciou, caminhando para o ateliê e sendo seguido pela assistente. Quando de fato entraram no cômodo, ela fechou a porta e encarou-o não muito satisfeita — Como meu último plano não deu certo...

— Foi um fiasco completo, se o senhor me permite dizer.

— Não, não permito — o Agreste suspirou, já estava se sentindo mal o suficiente sem a ajuda dela — Não é sobre ele que quero falar. Quero falar sobre como consertar as coisas e... — antes que ele pudesse continuar, foi interrompido mais uma vez pela assistente.

— Resolveu finalmente começar a ser um pai presente para o Adrien? — ela cruzou os braços, encarando o superior e deixando claro a irritação.

— Não... Sim! Sabe que eu sempre tento — o homem suspirou pesadamente, apertando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos — Nathalie, eu não posso perder o contato com Audrey. Ela me ligou incessantemente e o único jeito que encontrei de reatar a amizade com ela...

— Amizade com ela? — a assistente repetiu, incrédula — Está afirmando que vocês dois são **_amigos_**?

— Levando em consideração todos os anos e toda a ajuda mutua, diria que sim. Somos amigos. Algo nisso incomoda você?

— Antes, me responda: nós dois somos amigos, senhor Agreste?

Gabriel engoliu o seco. Nathalie estava irritada, não era necessário ser um empata para conseguir notar isso, ela fazer perguntas retóricas daquele jeito só agravava ainda mais a situação perigosa e iminente que ele iria enfrentar: Nathalie estava irritada **_com ele_**.

— Claro! Eu confio completamente em você, trabalhamos juntas há anos. Não vejo como você poderia ter dúvidas de algo como...

— A minha **_única_** dúvida, senhor Agreste — ela o interrompeu, elevando minimamente o tom da voz — É como o senhor tem **_coragem_** de me colocar em uma mesma categoria que a senhora Bourgeois!

— Nathalie, não é o momento certo para ciúmes. Não hoje, eu já estou me sentindo mal o suficiente por... — novamente, ele foi interrompido.

— Não é ciúme. Acredite, eu tenho ciúme do meu grampeador, não espere que eu sinta tal coisa do senhor... — ela avisou, dando passos lentos na direção do superior — É questão de princípios! Eu me recuso ser colocada na mesma categoria do que ela, seja em qual situação for!

— Ambas são minhas amigas, mas a relação com as duas é completamente diferente — o homem tentou se justificar, dando passos na direção do grande quadro dourado com Emilie — Existem tipos diferentes de amigas.

— Claro! — mais uma vez, Nathalie subiu um pouco mais o tom da voz — Eu sou a amiga que se enfia em planos mirabolantes, te ajuda sujando as próprias mãos, que conhece o seu lado podre... que passa noites em claro reformulando a sua agenda porque o senhor decidiu que queria possuir um bebê gigante ao invés de ter uma reunião com investidores! — ela não se importava mais com a altura que falava, as paredes grossas do cômodo manteria tudo em segredo.

— Akumatizar, o termo é akumatizar — o Agreste se recusava a olhar para ela, mas conseguia sentir o olhar de ira da assistente sobre si.

— QUE SEJA! — ela subiu as escadas, se encontrando perigosamente perto dele agora — Enquanto a senhora Bourgeois é o tipo de amiga mimada e que joga na sua cara um favor que fez ANOS ATRÁS!

A essa altura, Gabriel conseguia sentir o pior dos sentimentos emanando de Nathalie, o que só fazia com que ele tivesse ainda menos vontade de encarar a assistente. Porém, não foi preciso que ele mexesse um músculo: Nathalie se enfiou entre ele e o quadro dourado, continuando a apontar o erro que ele havia cometido.

— Então, senhor... — ela levantou o indicador, na direção do broche de Gabriel para mostrar que ela realmente o conhecia em um nível que Audrey jamais poderia se igualar — Eu. Não. Admito. Ser. Colocada. Na. Mesma. Categoria. — a cada palavra dita entre os dentes, Nathalie parecia ser ainda mais ameaçadora.

— Melhores amigos — ele manteve o olhar fixo no quadro — Somos melhores amigos então. Está melhor assim?

— Ficarei melhor tirando o resto do dia de folga, para poder enterrar a cara no travesseiro e dormir, apesar de estar com uma enxaqueca terrível por culpa de uma certa pessoa que colocou o próprio filho em risco hoje... — a assistente abaixou a mão, tentando se controlar.

— Como quiser — o superior concordou, ainda sem olhar para ela — Amanhã terminamos a nossa conversa.

A mulher não disse nada, apenas respirou fundo e se afastou de Gabriel. Ele ouviu os passos dela se afastando e só se permitiu respirar aliviado quando a porta do ateliê foi fechada com ela do lado de fora.


	6. Ils ont été renvoyés

**ILS ONT ÉTÉ RENVOYÉS**

.

.

.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que Nathalie conseguiu passar por sua rotina noturna antes de dormir que ela nem ao menos se lembrava do processo corretamente. Normalmente, ela só conseguia chegar até o quarto, tirar parte do terno, os sapatos e deitar na cama antes de dormir profundamente devido ao cansaço.

Porém, naquela noite, sua roupa especial com estampas de gravatinha finalmente seria usada! Ela tomou uma ducha demorada, vestiu seu pijama confortável – e profissional – e se jogou na cama como se fosse uma criança.

A falta de iluminação no cômodo estava perfeita para conseguir distinguir as coisas sem estar excessivamente claro, as cobertas grossas já estavam esquentando, o travesseiro macio acomodando a cabeça de Nathalie (felizmente, ela se lembrou de tirar os grampos do cabelo antes de se jogar na cama). Tudo estava perfeito para uma noite tranquila, só faltava uma coisa: o sono. Ela havia passado o dia estressada e cansada, mas o sono simplesmente desistiu de esperar até ela ter tempo para dormir e não parecia disposto a voltar nem tão cedo.

Nathalie ficou deitada na cama, exatamente na mesma posição por quase uma hora antes de desistir e pegar o tablet. Se não conseguia dormir, iria se focar em um projeto extra relacionado a HawkMoth: uma planilha que organizava metodicamente cada uma das vítimas com nomes, apelidos, poderes, causas da akumatização e todas as demais informações que ela conseguia coletar. Era um banco de dados importante para arquitetar planos, isso se algum dia Gabriel começasse a ouvi-la.

Depois de atualizar seus dados com todas as informações que tinha sobre a "Rainha do Estilo", Nathalie começou a fazer suas pequenas anotações sobre ela. Não era nada muito importante, apenas um lembrete:

 _"Instável. Apresentou riscos significativos para Adrien. Não manteve nenhum vínculo familiar ou de amizade quando transformada – ou simplesmente nunca teve"._

Não eram muitos os Akumatizados que tinham anotações a respeito. Normalmente, apenas uma curiosidade ou outra que Nathalie notava em casos específicos:

 _"Os poderes da família Kubdel estão relacionados ao tempo, prioritariamente na busca em voltar para o passado. Provavelmente relacionado ao ambiente em que vivem e são expostos todos os dias"._

 _"Os poderes da família Césaire têm forte ligação com animais e lendas crioulas, sendo a única exceção Alya. Aguardar a transformação de Marlena para criar novo vínculo"._

 _"Os poderes estão diretamente ligados aos últimos minutos antes da akumatização, sempre relacionados ao oficio das pessoas ou suas características predominantes – o bebê é uma exceção? "._

 _"Inserir aqui anotações sobre a mitomania de Lila Rossi, caso seja formado novo vínculo"._

Anotações terminadas, Nathalie estava entediada mais uma vez. As mudanças necessárias para o desfile já tinham sido feitas, a parte de documentos necessitava que ela fosse até o ateliê usar seu computador... nada que realmente valesse o risco de ser vista com seu pijama "peculiar".

Sem ter muito o que fazer, ela começou a planejar algo que seria o plano perfeito para terminar, de uma vez por todas, com os Heróis de Paris e toda aquela história de magia. Cada poder desenvolvendo uma função específica na grande linha de frente, cada pequena abertura sendo completamente usada.

Quando a assistente finalmente terminou, horas depois, sorriu admirando seu trabalho bem executado e, por fim, excluiu todo o arquivo. Gabriel tinha prometido desistir de tudo caso usar Audrey Bourgeois não funcionasse, ela não iria instiga-lo a continuar sendo um vilão com um plano milimetricamente arquitetado, ela não queria que Adrien corresse ainda mais riscos.

Agora, cansada de pensar em tudo aquilo, ela finalmente poderia dormir.

.

.

.

Nathalie havia acordado mais cedo do que estava programado, dormir antes do que estava acostumada tinha seus malefícios no fim das contas.

A manhã pareceu ser uma cópia perfeita de todas as anteriores: terminou de arrumar a agenda dos Agrestes; acordou Adrien; atendeu telefonemas no lugar de Gabriel; levou Adrien para a escola e agora estava de volta na mansão.

Felizmente, o lugar do desfile estava completamente em ordem. As equipes já tinham sido instruídas. Nathalie poderia "relaxar" confortavelmente dentro do ateliê ao invés de ficar ziguezagueando entre pessoas idiotas.

Ela se enfiou entre papéis, agendamentos e tantas outras burocracias da qual estava encarregada, ignorando completamente o estado letárgico com o qual Gabriel encarava a tela que usava para trabalhar – ele precisava de um tempo e o desentendimento entre os dois só havia piorado tudo, pensou ela.

Nenhum dos dois falou uma palavra sequer, apenas focaram-se no trabalho a fazer e permaneceram assim até o almoço. Ou melhor: ele permaneceu calado até que ela voltasse do almoço, quando finalmente decidiu encarar a assistente e dizer algo:

— Nathalie, já se despediu de Emilie? — o superior perguntou fingindo estar desinteressado, enquanto desenhava algo em sua grande tela.

— ... — ela encarou-o por cima dos óculos — Senhor, a senhora Agreste continuará aqui, exatamente como está. Por que eu deveria me despedir dela?

— Porque eu desisti.

— Já estava mais do que na hora, mas ainda não entendo: o que isso afeta o estado da senhora Agreste? Ela continuará no mesmo lugar, não? — a essa altura, Nathalie já estava de pé e se aproximando do Agreste.

— Ela continuará no mesmo lugar — ele afirmou — Mas precisamos dar um fim a isso.

— Senhor! — a assistente repreendeu, imaginando que tipo de barbaridade ele estava pensando — Pare de falar como se ela estivesse morta! Ela está viva, bem... talvez não tanto quanto gostaríamos, mas ela ainda está lá e vai continuar lá! Tenho certeza de que não vai demorar mais do que alguns anos até que possamos converter o estado dela em algo...

— Despeça-se dela! — a voz de Gabriel tomou um tom frio.

— Mas senhor...

— Vamos fingir que ela está morta — as feições dele tomaram um ar lutuoso — Estou dando uma chance a você de vê-la uma última vez, Nathalie, coisa que eu não pude fazer pelo Adrien. Vá, despeça-se e depois haja como se nada tivesse acontecido nos últimos meses.

— Mas senhor Agreste... —novamente, ela murmurou.

— Vá logo, Nathalie! — a voz tomou um tom autoritário e irritado.

Sem ter muitas escolhas, a assistente cravou os dedos em algumas partes da grande pintura dourada de Emilie, acionando o elevador para a parte secreta da mansão.

.

.

.

Longe do clima pesado da mansão, o colégio Dupont mantinha sua aura de ambiente educacional entrelaçado com a diversão emanando dos alunos que caminhavam pelo corredor e conversavam enquanto trocavam de sala. Alguns falavam em tom de segredo sobre o tema de suas redações para o dia seguinte, outros falavam sobre mais uma das vitórias de LadyBug e ChatNoir... outros preferiam apenas o silêncio, como Adrien.

— Cara... — Nino murmurou, dando um soco leve no ombro dele — Achei que você iria estar feliz porque a LadyBug te carregou no colo, mas não, você está mais calado do que nunca!

— Não é isso! — apesar de muito vermelho com o comentário do amigo, Adrien não estava assim por sua Lady ter salvo ele ou coisa do tipo, ele estava pensando o pior: — É que... acho que a Nathalie está irritada desde ontem.

— E...?

— Não sei se comigo ou com o meu pai — o rapaz encarou o chão, com culpa — Provavelmente comigo por causa do desfile e...

— Não, não, não! — Nino o interrompeu, sorrindo e passando um dos braços em volta do pescoço dele — Não liga pro o lance do desfile, a Dona Nathalie não ficou irritada com você... — o rapaz olhou em volta, como se fosse falar algo completamente secreto — ... ela ficou preocupada, cara.

— Preocupada? — Adrien franziu a testa — Ela deveria estar estressada, não?

— Preocupada — repetiu o amigo, convicto.

— Então isso piora um pouco as coisas... — o loiro suspirou, encarando o chão novamente — Nathalie está irritada com o meu pai.

— É tão ruim assim ela estar irritada?

— Da última vez em que ela ficou irritada com ele, bem... E-Eu felizmente estava fora de casa, mas... — o rapaz ficou inquieto, olhando para todos os lugares possíveis antes de encarar o amigo — Ela quase matou o meu pai.

— O teu velho!? — quando notou a altura em que falou, o Lahiffe abaixou o tom — Os dois não se dão bem? Como ela ia matar o robô? Como a Dona Nathalie iria matar alguém? É meio que impossível, cara — Nino entrou em negação, ele já tinha se surpreendido muito em Nathalie ter sentimentos, era impossível que aquela figura tão frágil ousasse machucar alguém... certo?

— Mas é a Nathalie e ela...! — antes que conseguisse terminar a explicação, os dois rapazes deram de cara com a professora Mendeleiev. Ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz — Conversamos depois da aula, certo?

— Certo! — o outro afirmou, soltando o amigo e sorrindo sem graça para a professora.

— Lembrem-se: silêncio — a mais velha alertou, observando-os entrar na sala.

.

.

.

 _"Despeça-se dela! "_

A ordem ecoava na mente de Nathalie, mas a única coisa em que ela realmente conseguia pensar em fazer era cuidar para que o esconderijo permanecesse minimamente intacto. Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que se Gabriel realmente tivesse desistido, não colocaria os pés lá nem tão cedo e iria proibir visitas ao local.

Não haviam móveis, não haviam adornos e tão pouco qualquer coisa que pudesse ficar com poeira na parte do observatório, restando apenas as borboletas. Várias e várias borboletas brancas que se amontoavam no chão daquele lugar, batendo as asas lentamente a espera de luz.

— Isso é... desagradável — ela murmurou, rígida.

Não é como se borboletas despertassem algum medo oculto ou coisa do tipo, elas simplesmente causavam uma sensação ruim por estarem em quantidade suficiente para cobrir completamente o corpo de uma pessoa em busca de alimento... talvez, sim, borboletas despertassem medo em Nathalie. Ela odiava ir até lá sozinha, mas precisava se livrar daqueles insetos antes que se multiplicassem e virassem uma praga. Bastava abrir a janela, elas voariam felizes em direção ao sol ou qualquer outra coisa que borboletas façam, além, é claro, de servirem para o mal.

A assistente não estava nem um pouco feliz, sentia como se as borboletas estivessem tramando um plano terrível para pega-la como alimento, apesar de se alimentarem de sucos orgânicos adocicados que deixavam todo o lugar com um cheiro enjoativo.

Cuidadosamente, ela caminhou entre os insetos e foi até uma pequena marcação no chão. Como muitas das exigências de Gabriel para a montagem do esconderijo de observação, o mecanismo que controlava as janelas funcionava por sensor de presença: bastava ficar parada ali por alguns segundos e a janela iria abrir.

Ela não teve tempo de pensar quais tramoias os insetos planejavam executar porque, lentamente, a janela começou a abrir.

As borboletas levantaram voo em todas as direções possíveis, formando uma nuvem de insetos brancos desgovernados por todo o lugar. A assistente se abaixou no chão, encolhida e com medo de ser assassinada por borboletas. Um medo completamente irracional, mas válido naquele momento.

Visando sua sobrevivência, ela acionou o elevador mais uma vez, agora iria ir para o subsolo. Que se dane caso as borboletas criassem um reino encantado naquele lugar, ela não era paga o suficiente para se importar!

.

.

.

Longe de todo o caos proporcionado pela batida das asas de borboletas, Emilie estava acomodada em sua capsula, cercada por um jardim que, infelizmente, ainda não estava florido. Entretanto, nada diminuía a beleza daquele lugar: parecia um cenário de ficção cientifica fantasiosa.

Com passos lentos, Nathalie se aproximou o suficiente para ver que Emilie Agreste estava perfeitamente bem, idêntica desde quando foi colocada naquela capsula de vidro. O mesmo penteado, mesmas roupas, mesmo sorriso... não, aquilo não era um sorriso.

— E-Er... — sem saber exatamente como começar, Nathalie andou de um lado a outro até finalmente ter ideia do que dizer: — Senhora Agreste, acredite, não gosto de ser portadora de más notícias, mas o senhor Gabriel desistiu — ela suspirou, logo em seguida balançando os braços e tentando se explicar: — Ele não desistiu da senhora! Ele nunca desistiria! Sabe como ele é teimoso, não sabe? Claro que sabe, vocês eram casados...

A mulher de cabelos negros voltou a andar de um lado a outro, ainda mais nervosa. Não tinha ideia de como se despedir de alguém, muito menos se Emilie realmente estava ouvindo ela ou não.

— Foi melhor assim, antes que Adrien sofresse mais! Eu sei que a senhora iria odiar isso, porque ele vem em primeiro lugar. Se pelo menos tivesse um jeito, como trocar o Senhor Gabriel pela senhora... — ela suspirou, se aproximando um pouco mais da cápsula — Somos amigos, eu sei. Exatamente por isso eu sei que aquele idiota ranzinza ama a senhora com todas as forças e não iria se importar de morrer um pouquinho pela... oh, céus, o que estou falando? Eu não posso matar o senhor Agreste! Nem a senhora! Principalmente, não o Adrien! — ela colocou a mão sobre a cápsula — E nem vou me matar por vocês, tudo tem limite... talvez pelo Adrien, porque ele é um rapaz doce. Droga, droga, droga, desde quando eu comecei a me importar tanto com ele?

Tentando reestruturar seu profissionalismo, Nathalie virou o rosto e começou a buscar por alguma coisa que pudesse ser feita ali. Ela encontrou um buque, o mesmo que havia encomendado no dia anterior, colocado cuidadosamente sobre o vidro. Ele não deveria estar daquele jeito.

— Vou reformular minhas palavras: a senhora é de extrema importância, mas o senhor Agreste finalmente entendeu que criar vilões não vai trazê-la de volta; não vou mencionar ele quase ter matado o Adrien no processo para essa resolução porque fui promovida ao cargo de "melhor amiga". Como pode ver, nossas vidas estão uma bela... — ela encarou o nada, na busca de uma palavra de cunho não tão chulo — ... merda? Droga? Sim, droga. Droga soa melhor. Nossas vidas estão uma bela droga sem a senhora, então, por gentileza, volte o mais rápido possível ao normal! — ela encarou a mulher loira por alguns instantes — Foi uma ótima deixa para a senhora despertar, não acha?

Em um suspiro pesado, Nathalie pegou o buque. Ela admirou as flores por alguns segundos, certificando-se de que não haviam borboletas e quaisquer outros animais pequenos escondidos entre as pétalas. Então, com certo receio, ela operou o pequeno painel da capsula e abriu o vidro.

— Por favor, acorde... — ela murmurou, se aproximando cuidadosamente da Agreste — Se a senhora voltar, Adrien vai ficar feliz; Senhor Agreste vai parar de ser um vilão estupido; eu vou poder tirar férias... — enquanto falava as palavras, Nathalie colocou o buque cuidadosamente entre as mãos de Emilie — ... Se a senhora voltar, eu vou poder te falar todas as coisas horríveis que o imbecil do seu marido fez, porque não foram poucas! Até ousou me colocar na mesma categoria do que a Bourgeois! Claro, também vou falar de como Adrien está feliz por frequentar a escola e de como adora os novos amigos... — com certo receio, Nathalie se aproximou ainda mais da mulher desacordada e a abraçou, com cuidado e tentando não tocar realmente nela, qualquer excesso poderia piorar aquele estado delicado — E se a senhora voltar, vai ser como antes... Emilie... — ela sussurrou, se afastando antes que as lagrimas que já estavam amontoadas nos olhos azuis finalmente caíssem.

Com o buque de flores sendo segurado pela Agreste, Nathalie fechou a capsula novamente e voltou a admirar Emilie apenas pelo vidro. Já estava bem mais calma.

— Farei qualquer coisa para que a senhora volte — ela sorriu, endireitando a mecha de cabelo que teimava em sair do lugar — Quase qualquer coisa: não vou me matar e nem matar ao Adrien. Talvez o Senhor Agreste, se ele continuar me irritando... Ah! Com certeza eu não pensaria duas vezes em aniquilar a senhora Audrey! Só ela não, ela não valeria tanto quanto a senhora... acho que nem todos os Bougeois juntos valeriam de algo, na verdade — ela suspirou — De qualquer jeito, estou disposta até mesmo a ajudar o senhor Agreste com o que ele precisar. Prometo ser uma assistente melhor e tentar cuidar do Adrien, quando preciso.

E, com tais promessas e um sorriso triste, Nathalie se afastou do "casulo de vidro" em que Emilie estava e voltou para o elevador. Entretanto, ela ficou alguns minutos no mesmo lugar, se reestruturando e tomando coragem para enfrentar o mau-humor de Gabriel mais uma vez.

Quando finalmente já estava disposta a voltar para o ateliê, o elevador começou a se mover. Gabriel estava indo até lá... Nathalie respirou fundo, se concentrou e tentou ignorar completamente a presença do Agreste quando o elevador chegou ao mesmo andar que ela estava.

— Demorou mais do que eu imaginava, algum problema? — a voz dele soou bem mais fria do que normalmente estaria.

— Só demorei até decidir quais termos deveria usar — a assistente ergueu os ombros, indiferente.

— Preciso que você pegue alguns livros para que eu possa dar seguimento aos projetos de inverno, a lista está em cima da sua mesa.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas tomou o lugar do superior no elevador e voltou para o ateliê. Se ele queria lidar com aquilo se enfiando em trabalho, ela não poderia fazer algo... poderia? Parecia ser a escolha correta, afinal de contas.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, na aula de química, Adrien e Nino tentavam conversar através de sussurros e palavras chaves. A professora era extremamente rigorosa quando se tratava de "silencio e segurança", as duas palavras que, para ela, justificavam tudo.

— Como? — Nino perguntou, encarando o rapaz loiro que dividia a bancada com ele.

— O sistema de segurança... — a resposta saiu em um sussurro — Café.

— Acidente?

— Proposital, irritada com ele — agora foi a vez de Adrien encarar o amigo — Colecionador.

— Por que?

— Ele quebrou tudo e... — antes que conseguisse terminar de explicar, o Agreste sentiu o olhar fulminante da professora sobre si. A palidez de Nino só confirmava a presença próxima da senhora Mendeleiev — ... é por isso que devemos manter o foco, para não quebrar os tubos de ensaio — completou, com o mesmo tom baixo.

— Saquei... — o amigo sussurrou, entendendo a estratégia.

— Que tal compartilhar essa história com toda a turma? Não são muitos os que levam a sério os cuidados necessários em um laboratório! — a mais velha disse em um tom sarcástico, cruzando os braços e esperando. Ela teria realmente conseguido fazer Adrien compartilhar seus cochichos com os colegas de classe, se uma discussão entre outras duas alunas não chamasse a atenção dela:

— Sabrina! Eu disse a-ma-re-lo! Não laranja! Amarelo! AMARELO!

— Desculpa, Chloé!

.

.

.

Haviam algumas regras implícitas na formulação de listas. Regras tais que Gabriel desconhecia tão completamente quanto quaisquer outras regras que não se referissem a moda!

Os livros da biblioteca da mansão eram organizados metodicamente seguindo o Sistema Decimal de Dewey. Nathalie havia catalogado, registrado e organizado cada uma das obras, além, é claro, de colocar todos os livros com o nome de seus autores em ordem alfabética e, em sequência, os títulos também em ordem alfabética.

Gabriel adorava trazer caos a sua organização: a lista continha apenas partes dos títulos do livro, alguns nomes de autores e alguns assuntos que ele queria que fossem abordados. Nada além disso. Nada mais explicado do que essa falta absoluta de contexto e coesão. Uma lista de palavras aleatórias, não de livros necessários para a coleção de inverno!

Sem paciência para lidar com aquela falta de discernimento, a assistente foi primeiro até a cozinha. Gorila estava lá, se servindo de um pouco de café, até ser abruptamente interrompido pela colega invadindo o ambiente e parecendo procurar algo.

— ... Café? — o grandalhão murmurou, se afastando para uma distância segura e observando o que ela ia fazer.

— Depois, por favor — ela respondeu sem nem olha-lo, tirando um jarro com flores que estava em cima do carrinho usado para servir pratos em jantares e arrastando o móvel para fora.

Agora, com uma peça importante para fazer o transporte, ela foi até a biblioteca. Se eram livros aleatórios que Gabriel Agreste queria, eram livros aleatórios que ele teria!

Rapidamente, a assistente separou todos os livros dos autores que estavam na lista. Separou os que tinham algum assunto listado e devolveu os que não se encaixavam no pedido. Em seguida, ela olhou rapidamente para alguns títulos e, sem a real intenção de tentar adivinhar quais o Agreste desejava, ela pegou os que se encaixavam nas lacunas. Como toque final, ela acrescentou alguns que considerou ter uma capa bonita, afinal de contas, não é como se Gabriel realmente fosse ler todos aqueles livros.

Satisfeita por sua agilidade em resolver o problema, Nathalie começou sua caminhada de volta para o ateliê, empurrando o carrinho recheado de livros: todos de pé, com apenas um deitado de cada lado para servir de base. Caso ela desistisse de vez dos Agrestes, se tornaria uma bibliotecária eficiente, pelo menos.

Quando cruzou a larga escala que ficava praticamente no centro do saguão, ela conseguiu ver uma figura sentada em uma das cadeiras da pequena ala de recepção. Quando notou que a figura usava uma calça vermelha, instantaneamente, ela tomou um semblante sério.

De uma maneira desconfiada, ela deu mais alguns passos. Gabriel nunca se sentava ali, muito menos deixava transparecer que estava esgotado daquele jeito... ele estava triste. Não seria para menos: acabara de se despedir da esposa, não iria aguentar ficar encarando o quadro dela dentro do ateliê e decidiu ficar sentado na poltrona.

Como assistente pessoal daquele homem por tantos anos, Nathalie pensou seriamente em aproveitar o estado dele e jogar todos os livros de capa dura em cima do superior até causar uma lesão considerável. Como melhor amiga, ela foi até a parte de trás poltrona e o abraçou cuidadosamente, colocando os braços onde não iria atrapalha-lo. Não era exatamente um abraço, muito menos algo reconfortante, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento.

Como esperado, Gabriel ignorou completamente o que ela acabara de fazer. Para muitos, isso indicaria que era para se afastar, mas ela o conhecia perfeitamente: isso indicava que era para ela continuar ali. E assim Nathalie fez, ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar até se sentir observada.

Sem coragem alguma para descobrir quem estava olhando para eles, Nathalie tratou de imaginar. Seria Adrien? O que Adrien pensaria daquela cena, caso os vissem juntos!? Provavelmente várias blasfémias que a mente de um adolescente seria capaz de inventar... por sorte, ele estava no colégio. Não teria como ser o cozinheiro também, ele não ousava sair da cozinha. Restava apenas...

— Vai ficar aí parado, me olhando? Vá procurar algo para fazer, já que meu filho não está... — Gabriel disse em tom de ordem, irritado, mal-humorado, com uma carranca que só não poderia ser pior porque ele manteve os olhos fechados enquanto se levantava da poltrona.

Gorila, que tinha estagnado no lugar quando viu a cena, virou-se de costas e caminhou de uma forma completamente robótica em direção a cozinha. Ele tinha ido apenas levar o café para Nathalie, não esperava de encontrar ela em uma situação tão... afetuosa? Impossível, Gabriel Agreste não tinha sentimentos, ela tão pouco. Provavelmente a colega estava tentando estrangular o chefe e ele arruinou tudo.

Nathalie, por sua vez, não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer. Ela não tinha uma vasta experiência em abraços, não sabia ao certo como eles funcionavam e nem quando era a hora de encerrar. A assistente desfez o "nó" com as mãos quando o superior se levantou, mas manteve as mãos nos ombros dele até mesmo enquanto caminhavam para o ateliê.

— Nathalie, precisamos terminar a conversa de ontem — ele anunciou enquanto colocava os óculos.

— Estou com as mãos próximas demais do seu pescoço, tem certeza que deseja retomar o assunto relacionado à Audrey, senhor? — a voz de Nathalie deixou claro o desagrado dela com aquilo.

— Você é péssima com piadas... — era possível notar um minúsculo sorriso em Gabriel, algo muito promissor para aquelas circunstâncias.

— Não foi uma piada — ela afastou as mãos, esperando ele entrar primeiro no cômodo.

.

.

.

Gabriel e Nathalie não falaram absolutamente nada por alguns segundos, endireitaram a postura e colocaram as mãos atrás das costas. Repetiram exatamente as mesmas ações, ao mesmo tempo... sincronia perfeita. Ambos admiravam a vista da janela central do ateliê, ou melhor, ambos evitavam encarar um ao outro.

— Como já deve saber, Audrey me ligou várias vezes desde o desfile. Creio que minha frustração com o fracasso do plano juntamente com a irritação daquela nossa discussão foram uma espécie de gatilho para uma decisão da qual me arrependo — a voz calma foi acompanhada de um olhar indiferente para Nathalie — Novamente: eu me arrependo, mas arcarei com minhas escolhas.

— Não precisamos fingir que a senhora Agreste morreu, podemos simplesmente deixar HawkMoth esquecido e... — antes que Nathalie conseguisse terminar, foi interrompida.

— Não, não é sobre essa decisão que estou falando — ele suspirou pesadamente, voltando a encarar a janela — Eu disse a Audrey que você estava demitida. Preciso da sua cooperação, porque eu planejo ir ver meu filho desfilar hoje, mesmo que seja sem a companhia de Emilie.

— VOCÊ O QUE!? — a assistente ignorou completamente a compostura, indo para frente do superior — Disse para ela que me demitiu!? Claro! O que fazer com uma criança mimada!? Dar o que ela quer!

— Não é exatamente isso que eu... — antes de poder continuar, Gabriel foi interrompido pela assistente enquanto ela começava a se aproximar mais dele com uma clara intensão assassina.

— VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME DEMITIU! Como eu vou assistir ao desfile do Adrien!? Como VOCÊ vai assistir ao desfile!? Eu bem que estranhei não ter quinhentas ligações e coisas idiotas para eu resolver: você colocou um supervisor no meu lugar, não colocou!?

— Em minha defesa, eu deveria ter feito isso desde o começo.

— Realmente deveria! — a mulher suspirou — Mas não fez! — ela endireitou o cabelo — Não fez porque você joga tudo em cima de mim, porque você é um chefe irresponsável e um péssimo amigo!

— Eu sempre deixei claro que fico com o lado criativo e você com o lado burocrático! — Gabriel cruzou os braços, emburrado, odiando a sensação de se sentir tão pequeno na frente dela.

Nathalie estava com o rosto vermelho, um olhar ameaçador e as mãos gesticulando o que parecia ser uma ameaça de morte. E, então, ela virou de costas para o superior e começou a dar passos em direção a janela.

— Nathalie, eu preciso que você cuide da agenda da Emilie também; Nathalie, eu preciso que você comece a cuidar do financeiro, faça uma extensão; Nathalie, eu preciso que você trabalhe em tempo integral; Nathalie, eu preciso de uma tutora para o Adrien, faça uma licenciatura; Nathalie, eu preciso de uma guarda-costas, faça aulas de karatê; Nathalie, eu preciso de um covil, arrume um jeito de ter janelas automáticas... — ela começou a listar todos os pedidos desacerbados a qual, relutantemente, acabou atendendo.

— As aulas de karatê foram uma péssima ideia, eu deveria ter contratado o guarda-costas desde o começo — o Agreste comentou, se arrependia amargamente de ter percebido o erro apenas quando a assistente já tinha ganho conhecimento o suficiente para quebrar ossos com um golpe.

— E agora, num passe de mágicas, eu fui demitida porque a sua **_amiguinha_** quis! — ela cruzou os braços, batendo o pé esquerdo freneticamente no chão — E eu nem fui a culpada por ela não sentar na primeira fileira... ela sabe disso? Aposto que não.

— Você precisa entender que eu tenho que manter relações profissionais bem estabelecidas, Audrey é uma amiga importante! — Gabriel deu alguns passos em direção a assistente — Você é minha melhor amiga, ela é só uma amiga, não entendo o motivo desses ciúmes!

— NÃO É CIUME! — Nathalie gritou, pensando seriamente em usar o grampeador para calar a boca do chefe — Da próxima vez em que você precisar alugar aquele lugar para um desfile, chama a sua amiga então! Ou melhor: manda ela organizar os próximos desfiles, porque eu estou nesse projeto a meses e não tenho nem sinal de reconhecimento, eu nem vou assistir ele! Ah, e que tal essa: manda a sua amiga ir lá no sótão e libertar aqueles insetos asquerosos antes que invadam a casa toda!

— Le Grand Palais, o que custa pronunciar o nome? Nathalie, faz mais de uma década... — recebendo apenas um murmúrio ranzinza em resposta, ele continuou: — E não são insetos asquerosos, são borboletas.

— Asquerosos quando voam perigosamente perto dos olhos e demais regiões sensíveis do corpo, senhor... — ela murmurou, tentando controlar o nível de estresse. Tinha feito promessas para Emilie, precisava honra-las.

— São graciosas.

— Asquerosas.

— Nathalie, elas praticamente brilham contra a luz! Não é à toa que são a minha marca registrada — a voz saiu repleta de orgulho enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros da assistente. Uma ação completamente arriscada, levando em consideração o estado de espirito em que ela se encontrava.

— Não muda os fatos! — Nathalie interveio, se esquivando dele e começando a caminhar pela sala até parar em frente ao quadro de Emilie.

Felizmente, ela já não estava mais em seu estágio prestes a explodir e matar uma pessoa, estava mais controlada. Mantê-la assim era fundamental, entretanto, Gabriel precisava se certificar de mais uma coisa: o relicário precisava ser guardado com cautela, no lugar ao qual ele pertencia... um lugar no qual o Agreste não queria colocar os pés nem tão cedo.

— Eu preciso que você guarde isso aqui, você sabe onde — ele comentou, colocando a pequena caixa branca sobre a mesa dela — Vou ir me preparar para o desfile, depois que levar Adrien, venha me buscar.

.

.

.

O tempo passou rápido o suficiente para que Nathalie estivesse dentro do carro mais uma vez, indo em direção ao colégio Dupont. Diferente de muitos outros desfiles, ela não poderia assistir Adrien subir nas passarelas, então apenas ficou encarregada de acompanha-lo da escola até lá e depois voltar.

Assim que o carro estacionou já era possível ver o rapaz loiro correndo até eles. Antes de entrar no carro ele acenou para o amigo, entretanto, o aceno não foi retribuído. Nino fez uma tentativa falha de se esconder atrás do muro das escadas.

— Adrien, houve uma pequena modificação quanto ao desfile... — Nathalie falou em seu habitual tom de desinteresse enquanto o mais novo se acomodava no banco — Tem algum motivo para que seu amigo se esconda? Ou que ele não saiba que um boné vermelho não é algo discreto?

— Ele só está meio... — o Agreste não poderia contar que o amigo estava assim com medo de Nathalie estar irritada ainda — Nathalie, qual modificação? — desconversou, tentando não despertar a curiosidade dela.

— Não irei comparecer — ela encarou a janela, tentando não demonstrar o quão irritava estava sobre isso. Se algo desse errado, ela não estaria por perto...

— Por que não!? — o rapaz só não saltou do banco porque já havia colocado o cinto de segurança — Mas você sempre assiste... — ele murmurou, desconsertado.

— Precisarei resolver um assunto urgente — ela julgou ser explicação o suficiente e manteve o silencio, até que chegassem finalmente no local do desfile.

Adrien não queria soar intrusivo, então permaneceu calado enquanto era levado por ela até o camarim. A quebra do silencio veio quando a assistente de seu pai já estava prestes a sair, ele a abraçou e, como reação, ela ficou desconcertada:

— A-Adrien? — ela murmurou tentando conter o tom de surpresa na voz, mas era nítido o quão despreparada ela estava para abraços.

— Me desculpa por ontem, por favor... — ele começou, a abraçando com ainda mais força — Eu prometo não fazer de novo, mas não fica irritada comigo.

— Não estou irritada com você, Adrien! — dessa vez, ela não deu a mínima importância para esconder quão chocada estava — O que faz você pensar algo como isso?

— Ontem você estava irritada, você sempre assiste aos desfiles... Nino disse que você estava preocupada, mas eu sei que tem motivos para ficar irritada comigo, então... — o loiro não tinha coragem para encarar ela, aproveitava o abraço para esconder o rosto.

— Mas... — sem saber exatamente como reconfortar alguém, ela passou os braços em volta dele — Realmente fiquei preocupada. Não estou zangada com você, nem acho que algo como isso seria possível... — ela comentou de uma forma amena — Apareceu um imprevisto, por isso não vou assistir ao desfile. Peço desculpas por isso, mas prometo assistir as gravações atentamente e estarei disposta a ouvir todos os seus comentários — a voz estava longe de soar indiferença como nas tantas as outras vezes em que eles conversaram. Parecia até mesmo calorosa.

— Mesmo? — Adrien finalmente teve coragem de encara-la, estava estampado no rosto dele a surpresa tanto pelo abraço retribuído quanto pelas medidas de consertar a ausência que ela pensou.

— Mesmo! — ela sorriu, um sorriso quase inexistente.

— Obrigado, Nathalie! — o Agreste soltou uma risada de alivio, quase a levantando do chão com o abraço. Quando finalmente notou os limites que tinha ultrapassado, a soltou e mexeu no cabelo de uma forma tímida — Desculpe... até mais tarde, então?

— Até mais tarde — Nathalie manteve o tom simpático e o sorriso, enquanto finalmente se afastava do camarim. Quando chegou perto do guarda-costas, o sorriso e toda a boa vontade já tinham evaporado, deixando apenas o rancor: — Chaves! — ela ordenou, estendendo a mão.

— É realmente seguro dirigir estando tão irritada com o Agreste? — Gorila perguntou, relutante em entregar uma arma para uma assassina.

— Não, mas não precisa fingir que se importa com ele! — sem paciência, ela começou a revistar os bolsos dele.

— Não dou a mínima pra ele, estou é preocupado com o carro! Nathalie, por favor... Eu acabei de passar cera nele todo, está brilhando como uma pedra preciosa — implorou o grandalhão.

— Não vou estragar um carro para matar o senhor Agreste, ele não merece tanto — ela disse em um tom levemente divertido, finalmente agarrando as chaves.

.

.

.

A assistente dirigia bem, era um dos requisitos do trabalho, mas desde um pequeno acidente em uma viagem até a cidade vizinha, ela tinha sido proibida de encostar no volante do carro. Pelo menos, proibida até aquele dia.

— Nathalie! O sinal, reduza a velocidade! — gritava Gabriel, se agarrando na porta do carro e quaisquer outros lugares que julgava ser firme — Reduz!

— O que!? Não consigo ouvir o senhor e a apresentação do desfile ao mesmo tempo! — ela ignorava o homem amedrontado ao lado com a ajuda de fones de ouvido — É para dar meia volta e ir pela secundária!? Isso!? — em uma manobra arriscada, ela aproveitou o sinal ficar vermelho para praticamente invadir a faixa errada e dar a volta no carro, seguindo por uma via ramificada.

— Eu preciso chegar vivo ao desfile, Nathalie! Não tem graça alguma! — o Agreste tentava se conter, mas sentia como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse ser jogado para fora do carro em uma das curvas acentuadas que a assistente fazia.

— Ir mais rápido!? Como quiser, senhor! — e, como se fosse possível, ela pisou no acelerador com ainda mais força.

Gorila não passava de uma tartaruga quando comparado a ela. A mulher parecia uma louca com um carro desgovernado, fazendo curvas desnecessárias, cortando os carros que estavam na frente e chegando a até mesmo subir as calçadas. Gabriel estava em pânico.

— Para o carro! Eu quero descer! DESCER!

E, pela primeira vez desde que entraram no automóvel, ele teve as ordens seguidas corretamente. Nathalie deu uma freada brusca com o carro. Se não fosse o cinto, Gabriel teria batido a cabeça contra o vidro.

— Chegamos, senhor Agreste — ela disse calmamente, destrancando as portas e encarando o superior da forma mais serena possível.

— Está... está proibida de dirigir, entendeu? — ele suspirou, tentando retomar o folego antes de sair.

— Entendido — Nathalie concordou tranquilamente.

O Agreste precisou de um tempo até conseguir finalmente ficar de pé sem se apoiar no carro. Ele ainda estava nervoso demais, mas enfrentar um desfile cheio de pessoas irritantes seria muito mais simples do que encarar a assistente quando ela estava irritada.

Nathalie, por sua vez, aguardou pacientemente dentro do carro, mas não estava mais no lugar do motorista, já havia se esgueirado para o banco do passageiro. Particularmente, ela odiava dirigir.

Não demorou até que Gorila se juntasse a ela, indicando que Adrien já estava na passarela. A assistente e ele acompanham o restante do desfile e o encerramento pelo tablet, os dois sem saberem ao certo se deveriam continuar esperando ou se deveriam ir atrás dos Agreste.

— Sabe uma coisa estranha? Eu não posso usar a porta principal porque preciso fingir que fui demitido... tudo por culpa daquela mulherzinha irritante que é casada com o prefeito — o grandalhão murmurou, um tanto irritado.

— Bem vindo ao clube... — Nathalie deu um ar de riso — Dirigiu rápido demais?

— Sim, mas ela quem mandou — o colega respondeu — E você?

— Coloquei ela no devido lugar, com direito ao senhor Agreste precisar se desculpar com ela e fingir que me demitiu — a mulher disse como se não fosse grande coisa, mas sorria com escarnio por dentro.

— Nossa... — o grandalhão sorriu, impressionado. O motivo de Nathalie era claramente mais nobre que o dele — Então é por isso que estava tentando esganar o Gabriel hoje mais cedo?

— Esganar? — ela encarou Gorila com certa confusão, até se lembrar da tentativa de abraço — É... digamos que...

E, antes que tivesse tempo de explicar mais alguma coisa, o tablet começou a anunciar que ela recebia uma ligação de ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Gabriel Agreste.


	7. Par les promisses

**PAR LES PROMESSES**

.

.

.

Nathalie encarou o tablet por alguns segundos e pareceu ponderar sobre o que iria fazer. Uma pequena curva surgiu nos lábios dela enquanto cancelava a ligação.

— Ele vai ficar irritado com você — Gorila advertiu, mas não conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha abafada.

— Ele não pode ficar irritado comigo, estou demitida por hoje — ela encolheu os ombros.

— E é só por isso mesmo? — ao receber um aceno positivo, o motorista temporário continuou — Porque eu já vi ele fazendo coisas bem piores do que isso e você não ficou tão irritada...

— Tipo?

— Lembra daquele vilão com bolhas? Você teve um ataque de nervos por causa da altura e ele perguntou o motivo dos relatórios estarem atrasados... A mesma coisa com aquele vilão sereia e aquele outro que controlava as pessoas.

— Na verdade, ele não estava errado quanto a isso. Sou a assistente pessoal dele, imprevistos acontecem a todo o momento e eu preciso antecipar todos eles e cumprir com as minhas funções — apesar do ar robótico das palavras, ela parecia realmente acreditar nisso.

— Nathalie, se você trabalhasse só como assistente pessoal dele eu poderia até concordar — o grandalhão cruzou os braços — Se eu fosse você, já teria me demitido de verdade há muito tempo.

— Por que eu deveria? — a mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Ele faz você andar por aí segurando um tablet com a cara dele, é ridículo — ele reprimiu uma risada — E usa você de escudo com o Adrien quando precisa avisar que "mais uma vez está ocupado demais para dar atenção ao próprio filho"; isso só para começar...

— Você também faz muito além da sua função.

— Mas eu gosto! — se defendeu — Gosto de dirigir, gosto de proteger o Adrien... por mais que ele dificulte bastante. Aturar o Gabriel o salário compensa.

— E por que no meu caso o salário não iria compensar também? E por que eu não iria gostar de fazer o meu trabalho? — ela encarou o outro um tanto mais irritada.

— Porque você suporta o Gabriel o dia inteiro! Tem dias em que eu nem vejo ele andando pela mansão, mas você fica o dia inteiro com ele... eu não sei como aguenta! E também...

— Também?

— Nathalie, eu entendo esse seu amor doentio com listas e coisas do tipo, mas realmente gostar de dedicar seus dias a isso não é um exagero? É sem graça.

— Claro que não é sem graça! Eu até troquei as células por blocos coloridos para ficar mais divertido e... — ela parou de falar — Eu... eu realmente gosto disso. É tão estranho assim?

— Considerando que você não é uma "velha dos gatos" de setenta e dois anos... sim, é estranho — Gorila ficou alguns segundos em silencio, depois continuou — Tem o Adrien, o que ajuda a equilibrar um pouco as coisas, mas você não costuma falar com ele.

— Você também não.

— Mas eu não posso, você sim — o grandalhão colocou as mãos no volante — Eu sei que não deveria estar me metendo na sua vida, mas não acha que está aguentando demais nesse emprego? Você até anda tendo crises de estresse...

Antes que ela pudesse tentar se justificar, o toque de chamadas interrompeu a conversa. Dessa vez não era o tablet, era o celular dela... sabendo que o superior deveria estar bem mais irritado do que o normal, Nathalie atendeu.

 _— Nathalie, nos espere na porta da frente, por favor — o tom dele não era bravo ou qualquer coisa do gênero, pelo contrário, ele parecia calmo... talvez até mesmo animado com algo._

— E por que eu deveria? Estamos demitidos, não podemos nem mesmo entrar no prédio — ela se justificou, pronta para encerrar a ligação mais uma vez.

 _— Adrien precisa ir para casa, por favor — pediu novamente._

Gabriel Agreste não pedia favores, ele não sabia pedir nada, só sabia mandar. Receber dois "por favor" seguidos e sem toque de deboche ou sarcasmo era algo surpreendente demais para Nathalie desconsiderar.

— Apenas o Adrien?

 _— Você não pode estar irritada o suficiente ao ponto de querer que eu vá para casa em um metrô ou coisa do tipo, Nathalie! — Gabriel ainda não soava irritado. Parecia desesperado, mas não irritado. Ele até conseguia manter o tom baixo._

— Estou irritada ao ponto de querer que você vá andando até desgastar completamente a sola dos seus sapatos, senhor — ela suspirou — Não é para menos, não acha?

 _— Ainda não acredito que você é tão ciumenta assim... — ele fez uma pequena pausa — E se eu te der um grampeador novo? Um suporte para fita adesiva combinando?_

— Claro, compensariam perfeitamente todo o tempo que eu dediquei programando este desfile, resolvendo divergências e quaisquer outros empecilhos que pudessem arruinar ele, para chegar no grande dia e... — ela fez uma pausa, se controlando para não colocar a culpa em cima dele e soar estranho para Gorila — ... uma louca quase matar o Adrien. Deixei toda a minha preocupação reprimida e consegui realojar tudo para o dia seguinte, só para descobrir que eu nem ao menos iria poder participar porque precisei fingir que estava demitida! Tudo porque uma mulherzinha mimada quis! Eu não estou reclamando de não ter reconhecimento, estou reclamando de não ter tido a chance de pelo menos assistir tudo o que eu consegui fazer!

 _— Nathalie..._

— Mas deve ser apenas ciúmes do meu chefe idiota e controlador com uma velha amiga que ajudou ele a sair de "um estudiozinho deprimente fazendo peças sem noção" anos atrás e joga isso na cara dele até hoje! Eu realmente não faço nada tão extraordinário como isso, nada além de cuidar de todos os seus problemas e não receber nem ao menos um...!

 _— Obrigado, Nathalie — ele desligou._

A assistente já estava com o rosto avermelhado, um dos primeiros sinais de que estava prestes a explodir. Gorila queria aplaudir a colega, mas sabia que só iria deixar ela ainda mais irritada.

— Para a porta principal — ela pediu entre os dentes, tentando controlar a raiva.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para ela estar com sua habitual feição de desinteresse mais uma vez. Não estava calma, mas não deixaria Adrien se culpar de novo.

Ela saiu do carro como sempre e foi até a porta principal esperar pelos Agreste como se nada tivesse acontecido. Durante a volta para a mansão, Nathalie não falou absolutamente nada.

Quando chegaram, ela se contentou em observar o superior com desaprovação enquanto ele pressionava os botões do quadro dourado.

.

.

.

Nathalie aproveitou seu tempo sozinha e cuidou de todas as pendencias que tinham se acumulado enquanto ela esteve fora, tudo isso enquanto acompanhava as desventuras que uma certa vespa causava.

Era sempre assim...

Ela sempre fazia todo o trabalho enquanto Gabriel dava poderes para alguma pessoa desequilibrada e colocava Adrien potencialmente em risco. Ele voltava algum tempo depois, irritado com o fracasso e descontava tudo nela. Com o tempo ela parou de se importar, considerou que era o efeito colateral de usar uma daquelas joias para o mal... como se criasse uma outra persona, como se Hawk Moth ainda estivesse ali, entranhado no corpo do Agreste.

— Eu não sou paga para isso... — Ela murmurou encarando a tela do computador, mostrando a caixa de entrada do e-mail completamente vazia — Talvez eu realmente precise mudar de emprego, algo mais digno do que ser assistente pessoal em horário integral e assistente malvada nas horas vagas — ela debruçou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça.

Agora ela estava encarando o grande quadro de Emilie. A loira estava imortalizada naquela pintura, sorrindo para o marido e para Nathalie enquanto eles trabalhavam.

— Aposto que vai achar ele um completo idiota quando voltar e eu contar tudo o que ele fez... — ela suspirou — Lamento, mas a senhora virou a causa honrosa do maior vilão de Paris — a voz saiu com certo pesar enquanto ela se levantava — Às vezes eu me pergunto se a polícia iria considerar que o senhor Agreste não passa de um homem desesperado para conseguir a família de volta... não que eu vá denunciar ele! Só... posso usar como ameaça? Até parece que funcionaria, se nem mesmo a... — e, antes que ela pudesse concluir, ouviu o barulho do elevador.

Nathalie se calou e deu alguns passos para ficar mais próxima do quadro. Manteve as mãos atrás das costas, pronta para questionar Gabriel sobre a desistência a desistência.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que a pequena escotilha secreta se abrisse e o Agreste emergisse até ficar no mesmo nível do solo que ela. Ele não moveu um músculo, conseguia sentir o olhar acusador de Nathalie sobre si.

— O senhor disse que ia parar — a voz saiu com desaprovação.

— Não posso desistir, Nathalie... — ele abaixou a cabeça, acenando de um lado para outro como se repreendesse a si mesmo por quebrar a promessa — Eu morro de saudade dela — justificou.

— Eu entendo... **_senhor_**.

Aquele "senhor" não saiu como todos os outros que ela falava praticamente em todas as frases: tinha um toque de desprezo. Ela não entendia, era difícil demais entender como alguém que só estava preocupado com a família conseguia preferir ser um vilão do que agir de outra forma, principalmente quando quem mais sofria era Adrien – só uma criança que quer a atenção do pai.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa da qual se arrependesse, ela saiu do ateliê e se encostou na porta.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer.

Se ele tinha quebrado a promessa, ela também poderia quebrar. Poderia ir embora daquele lugar e fingir que não sabia de nada, que Emilie estava desaparecia e que Adrien tinha uma vida feliz. Suas crises de estresse com certeza teriam um fim.

— Nathalie? A voz doce de Adrien vinda ainda ao longe fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, bem em tempo de ver ele descendo as escadas e correndo para ela — Nathalie, está tudo bem?

— Claro... — ela forçou a recompor a postura, deixando escapar um sorriso discreto pela preocupação dele — Quer falar sobre o desfile?

— Não, não agora. Eu queria pedir a sua ajuda para uma coisa... — ele olhou em volta de um jeito que beirava o de uma criança prestes a fazer travessuras — ... mas o meu pai não pode saber.

— Ele não vai.

.

.

.

Adrien estava ansioso, andando de um lado ao outro do quarto.

As redações que precisava fazer eram para o dia seguinte, mas ele mal tinha conseguido escrever um parágrafo sobre seu pai e sobre sua mãe. Conhecia os dois como seus pais, mas não fazia ideia de como fazê-los soar como "heróis", tão pouco estava disposto a copiar as informações profissionais deles de um site qualquer – seria patético demais não conhecer esse lado. Sobrava apenas uma fonte segura...

— Eu ainda não acredito que pediu ajuda para aquela robô! — Plagg flutuava atrás dele, indignado ao ponto de estar segurando uma fatia de queijo há minutos e estar focado demais reclamando ao invés de comer — Eu disse que poderia ajudar falando sobre Brie, Camembert e até sobre a família de Marie Harel... MAS VOCÊ PREFERE FALAR SOBRE O SEU PAI!

— Não vou fazer a minha redação falando sobre queijo, Plagg! — Adrien encarou o pequeno kwami — E ele é meu pai...

— Queijo é mais interessante, de qualquer jeito.

— Com certeza a Nathalie sabe de algo interessante sobre ele e sobre a minha mãe — dessa vez, o rapaz disse em um tom esperançoso — Aposto que vou conseguir escrever as vinte linhas sobre os dois.

— Não quero arruinar sua esperança, mas acho que ela só deve ter ido pegar a cópia da agenda deles dos últimos anos... Como ela iria saber algo interessante!? — finalmente, Plagg comeu a fatia de queijo fedorento — É melhor falar sobre queijo.

— Já disse que não, Plagg!

— Então sobre o ChatNoir!

— Eu não posso falar sobre mim mesmo, acabaria contando demais e...

Antes que ele conseguisse terminar sua explicação, Nathalie bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar. Por sorte, ela presava a privacidade, caso contrário o kwami não teria tido chances de se esconder. Ela parecia um tanto quanto esbaforida - deveria ter subido as escadas correndo – e segurava uma caixa nas mãos.

— Lamento a demora, deu um pouco mais de trabalho para encontrar do que eu imaginava — ela respirou fundo, retomando finalmente a postura profissional e estendendo a caixa para Adrien — Acredito que tenham coisas que você vá querer ver aqui dentro.

Com um tanto de receio, o loiro segurou a caixa e foi até o sofá. Ele abriu como se estivesse prestes a desarmar uma bomba por tamanho zelo, mas bastou ver o que tinha dentro para que um sorriso enorme brotasse no rosto dele.

— Fotos! São fotos! — a voz saiu cheia de animação, enquanto ele tirava algumas para ver mais de perto — Parecem ser antigas... Nathalie, como conseguiu isso?

— Algumas eu ganhei, algumas eu tirei escondida e outras eu peguei emprestadas e nunca devolvi — ela respondeu como se os meios fossem completamente plausíveis.

O rapaz parecia focado demais nas fotos de seus pais do que naquela explicação. Ele olhou tudo rapidamente, como se estivesse com medo de Nathalie tomar a caixa de novo antes que ele pudesse ver com atenção. Quando chegou na última, ele olhou para Nathalie novamente.

— Você e minha mãe... Vocês se conheciam antes! — ele afirmou, mostrando a foto de um anuário escolar — Vocês eram amigas? — quando a assistente acenou positivamente, os olhos de Adrien ficaram ainda mais brilhantes — Nathalie, por que nunca disse!? Você deve saber tudo sobre ela!

— Na verdade, devo saber menos que você... — ela comentou com o olhar triste, se aproximando dele e segurando a foto — Estudamos juntas há muito tempo e... — ela indicou na foto quem eram: Emilie bem no centro da foto, sorrindo e apoiando as mãos no ombro de uma garota bem mais tímida que estava sentada no banco, Nathalie — Bem, depois do colégio é difícil manter contato. Nos encontramos de novo na faculdade.

— Então... Essa da foto é você? — ele apontou para uma moça séria enquanto uma outra moça, loira, fazia orelhinhas de coelho — Vocês estudaram juntas de novo?

— Não... — Nathalie suspirou, procurando alguma outra foto — Mas ficávamos juntas sempre que podíamos — ela sorriu, pegando uma foto do Grand Palais com uma moça loira bem na frente — Até que...

— Que? — Adrien aguardou a resposta ansioso, mas Nathalie apenas entregou uma sequência de fotos e esperou que ele visse por si mesmo.

Era Emilie entrando no prédio, parecia estar acontecendo algum tipo de evento. Tinham fotos dela experimentando um chapéu, rindo; puxando Nathalie para aparecer na foto; ela abaixada ao lado de um homem loiro.

— Esse é o meu pai!? — Adrien perguntou surpreso, sem conseguir acreditar que aquele homem com o rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha enquanto tentava recolher papéis caídos no chão era o inquebrável Gabriel Agreste.

— Exatamente, mas voltando ao que importa... — ela disse em uma tentativa de desviar do assunto enquanto procurava por mais uma sequência de fotos.

— Nathalie, por favor, conta como eles se conheceram — o loiro segurou as mãos dela, estava com um olhar suplicante, impossível de resistir.

.

 _Estava acontecendo um grande evento sobre moda no Le Grand Palais. Emilie adorava esse tipo de coisa, adorava quase tanto quanto tirar fotos, o completo oposto de Nathalie._

 _— Experimenta um chapéu! — a loira ria, colocando um dos mais chamativos que tinha em um dos estandes._

 _— Já disse que não — Nathalie respondeu enquanto tirava uma das fotos._

 _— Mas Nathalie... — ela colocou outro chapéu, fazendo uma pose para a foto dessa vez — Qual a graça de vir até aqui se só vai ficar olhando?_

 _— Você quem me arrastou para cá! E eu não tenho dinheiro nem para respirar perto dessas coisas... — a morena se defendeu, registrando as risadas que a outra dava._

 _— Aposto que vou conseguir fazer você sorrir em uma foto hoje!_

 _— Eu não posso sair nas fotos já que eu quem estou tirando elas._

 _— Podemos sair as duas! — a loira sugeriu, tomando a câmera entre as mãos e tentando fotografar ambas ao mesmo tempo — Aposto que vai ser a melhor foto._

 _— E eu aposto que saímos as duas cortadas! Ainda bem que ninguém está prestando atenção na gente — Nathalie comentou com certa graça, pegando a câmera de novo — Aqui está mais vazio do que eu imaginava..._

 _— É porque é um evento para os estudantes de moda, não tem nenhum nome realmente reconhecido aqui... ainda._

 _— Na próxima, eu escolho onde vamos... — era claro o desagrado dela, principalmente por saber o verdadeiro interesse de Emilie — E com certeza será um lugar onde não vai ter a menor chance de alguém transformar você em uma modelo internacionalmente reconhecida da noite para o dia._

 _— Você é má... — a loira murmurou fingindo estar irritada, mas logo em seguida voltou a sorrir — Ei, Nathalie...!_

 _Antes que ela pudesse terminar, deu uma trombada em um rapaz que parecia estar com muita pressa. Ele caiu sentado no chão, deixando todas as folhas de desenho que carregava se esparramarem, Emilie só não caiu também porque Nathalie a segurou._

 _— ... Desculpe — ele nem ao menos encarou as garotas, parecia atordoado demais enquanto tentava recuperar os desenhos._

 _— Deveria olhar por onde anda! — Nathalie disse irritada, cruzando os braços e lançando um de seus famosos olhares e desaprovação._

 _— Ele não fez por mal... — Emilie, por outro lado, se abaixou e começou a ajudar ele a pegar os papéis — Meu nome é Emilie e aquela é minha amiga, Nathalie. Qual o seu nome?_

 _— Me chamo... — e, assim que ele encarou os grandes olhos verdes, perdeu completamente as palavras e deixou os papéis que tinha em mãos caírem de novo — Me... er... Cha-amo... — o rosto ficou completamente vermelho — Ga-ga..._

 _— Ga...? — a loira sorriu, achando toda aquela timidez graciosa._

 _— Gabriel! Até que enfim! — uma outra loira surgiu do nada, praticamente o puxando pelo colarinho da camisa — Os avaliadores já estão chegando na nossa bancada e... — ela parou de falar, encarou Nathalie e levantou os óculos de sol — Que roupinha mais brega, querida._

 _— Audrey, espera só um pouco, os desenhos... — por mais que tentasse se livrar das garras da amiga, foi tudo em vão. Audrey continuou o prendendo enquanto analisava Nathalie de cima abaixo e depois fez o mesmo com Emilie, por fim, o soltou e agarrou a outra loira — Obrigado — ele murmurou, ajeitando a camisa e tentando recolher os desenhos._

 _— Você serve para o que precisamos! — e, sem dar mais nenhuma explicação, Audrey saiu arrastando Emilie pelo braço._

 _— Será que você não pode esperar nem dois segundos!? — o rapaz terminou de juntar os desenhos e foi atrás delas._

.

— E você ficou parada lá? — Adrien encarou os olhos azuis, surpreso por Nathalie nem ao menos ter ido atrás deles.

— Fiquei.

— Por que?

— Porque... Eu não sei — a mulher acabou soltando uma risada discreta — Eu nunca entendi o motivo de ter ficado lá, parada, mas acho que alguma coisa dentro de mim me mandou esperar e não ir resgatar a minha amiga daqueles dois.

— E não se arrepende? — o garoto pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

— Não... — a voz dela soou tranquila, enquanto ela pegava uma foto mostrando uma Audrey bem mais jovem e com roupas chamativas, pendurada no braço de Gabriel e, ao lado dos dois, Emilie usando um vestido azul — Todos comentaram sobre a modelo linda que eles arranjaram no dia. Acha que já tem o suficiente para a sua redação?

— Acho que sim, mas... — ele olhou para a assistente com o mesmo olhar suplicante — Me conta mais sobre eles, Nathalie?

— Contar o que? — sabendo que não iria conseguir resistir ao pedido, ela tomou um pouco mais de liberdade e se sentou ao lado dele.

— Qualquer coisa! — o loiro sorriu.

— Teve o dia do casamento...

.

 _Apesar de ser uma cerimônia simples, tudo estava decorado com flores brancas e vários outros detalhes delicados que traziam uma atmosfera primaveril ao jardim, apesar de ser outono._

 _Haviam vários convidados esperando ansiosamente pela entrada da noiva, incluindo o próprio noivo: Gabriel Agreste. Falar que ele estava em pânico seria pouco, já que Emilie havia desaparecido misteriosamente há mais de vinte minutos junto com uma das madrinhas._

 _As duas não fugiram e tão pouco pensaram em algo do gênero. Ambas estavam trancadas no banheiro feminino tentando resolver um imprevisto de última hora._

 _— Ele deve achar que eu desisti! — Emilie disse em tom choroso, se controlando para não deixar as lagrimas borrarem a maquiagem._

 _— Claro que não, toda noiva atrasa! — Nathalie tentou confortar a amiga, terminando de grampear as últimas partes de uma das saias do vestido que tinha soltado — Mas na próxima vez que for passar por uma porta, tenha certeza absoluta de que a saia não ficou para trás..._

 _— Eu não fiz por mal! — a loira se encolheu — Não sei o que faria sem você..._

 _— E eu não sei o que faria sem o meu grampeador... — ela sorriu, terminando o último ponto — Prontinho!_

 _— Finalmente! — Emilie comemorou, se olhando no espelho e dando uma voltinha — Agora vá lá e avise para começarem, por favor._

 _— Só se você prometer não rasgar outra parte do vestido até a lua de mel — a morena cruzou os braços, sorrindo de canto._

 _— Nathalie! — uma loira muito vermelha a repreendeu — Vai logo, antes que ele desista de mim..._

 _— Ele nunca vai desistir de você!_

.

Nathalie parou de contar a história. Ela não conseguia continuar depois daquela frase... Gabriel realmente nunca desistiu dela, nem nunca iria desistir. Entretanto, levando as circunstancias em questão...

— Nathalie? — a voz de Adrien a despertou dos pensamentos.

— Sim?

— Por que você levou um grampeador para um casamento? — era nítido que ele estava tentando não rir com aquilo.

— Porque eu fui a organizadora de tudo, imaginei que poderia ser útil para grampear alguma parte da decoração... ou o vestido da noiva — ela respondeu em um tom divertido.

— Você é sempre eficiente — o rapaz sorriu, procurando alguma outra foto que pudesse ter uma história divertida, encontrando uma em que ele dormia no colo do pai enquanto Emilie os cobria com uma manta — E essa foto?

— Essa só é adorável...

.

 _Era um inverno frio e, como suscetível em invernos, haviam pessoas resfriadas._

 _Por mais que a senhora Agreste encarasse a saúde do filho como principal prioridade, ela não conseguiu evitar um resfriado. Como forma de reparar, ela passou tanto tempo cuidando do pequeno que acabou sofrendo do mesmo mal, sobrando para Gabriel cuidar dos dois._

 _Ele passou a noite em claro, revezando entre o trabalho acumulado e os enfermos da casa, checando a temperatura e se estavam bem o tempo todo e, só então, dedicando alguns minutos ao trabalho._

 _Quando o dia começou a clarear, ele já não aguentava mais subir escadas ou ir de um quarto para o outro. Aproveitou que Emilie dormia parecendo estar melhor, ele dedicou os cuidados ao filho. Levou o pequenino até o ateliê, ficando com ele no colo enquanto terminava os últimos esboços que precisava._

 _Nathalie chegou não muito depois disso e ficou curiosa ao ver a Agreste descendo as escadas com um cobertor nos braços. Ela não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas acompanhou a loira até o ateliê e conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo._

 _Emilie colocou o cobertor sobre os dois, se aconchegando ao lado do marido logo em seguida._

 _Nathalie, sem conseguir resistir todo o carinho contido naquela imagem, registrou uma foto discretamente, em uma promessa silenciosa de compartilha-la com Emilie mais tarde. Depois, saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e conseguiu remanejar a agenda de ambos para que tirassem um dia de descanso._

.

Nathalie terminou de contar com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Se lembrar daquelas coisas doía no mais profundo dela... doía porque era ela contando ao invés de Emilie, era ela quem estava relembrando um passado não tão distante dos Agreste onde eram uma família feliz, um passado que Gabriel estava lutando constantemente para trazer de volta, apesar do jeito errado.

— Não disseram uma palavra?

— Não foi preciso... — ela suspirou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, tomando coragem para finalmente erguer a cabeça — Às vezes, quando se convive com uma pessoa por muito tempo, não é preciso palavra alguma para entender o que ela quer.

— Acho que sei como é... — o rapaz sorriu, lembrando-se de sua parceira e grande paixão: LadyBug.

— Tenho certeza que sim — a mulher sorriu, se levantando — Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas agora.

Sem ser preciso mais palavras, Adrien colocou as fotos cuidadosamente na caixa e estendeu para Nathalie, se surpreendendo quando ela empurrou levemente na direção dele. Ela deu um sorriso triste, tentando não olhar diretamente para o rapaz.

— Pode ficar com as fotos, não tem motivos para eu guarda-las — Nathalie suspirou, ficando de costas e apertando mãos de uma forma nervosa — Eu preciso ir agora, Adrien.

— Mas... e a redação? — o rapaz perguntou um tanto esperançoso por mais histórias.

— Adrien... — a assistente respirou fundo, pareceu pronta para falar mais alguma coisa e, logo em seguida, desistiu e deixou os braços relaxarem ao lado do corpo — Eu realmente preciso ir... — foi tudo o que ela disse como justificativa, antes de sair do quarto em passos apressados.

Uma vez sozinhos no quarto, Plagg finalmente saiu de seu esconderijo e voltou a flutuar pelo quarto. O kwami parecia estar pensando em algo interessante o suficiente para que ele não pedisse mais queijo, até que finalmente falou algo:

— Ela anda armada com um grampeador — a afirmativa fez Adrien dar algumas risadas, até que ele continuou — Quer uma prova maior de que ela é um robô?

— Quero... — o loiro desafiou enquanto encarava o gatinho flutuante por alguns segundos, depois voltou a atenção totalmente para a caixa de fotos. Não demorou até que ele desse um sorriso acompanhado de olhos brilhantes e começasse a comemorar pelo quarto — Eu já sei sobre o que vai ser minha redação! Como eu não pensei nisso antes!? Era óbvio demais! Eu vou escrever as vinte linhas com certeza! Não... Trinta linhas! Quarenta!

— Você vai é fazer trabalho extra atoa... — o kwami murmurou, desistindo de pensar em mais alguma prova e indo para o esconderijo de queijos — E sobre o que vai ser? Algum fotógrafo?

— Não! — o loiro caminhou até a mesa de estudos junto a caixa de fotos.

— Essa tal de Audrey?

— Não...

— ChatNoir?

— Já disse que não, Plagg! — ele se jogou na cadeira, começando a digitar rapidamente o esboço da redação.

O gatinho negro pousou na cabeça dele, observando a tela com uma cara de desgosto quando leu o nome no centro da página. Ficaria uma redação muito mais interessante se o tema fosse o inventor do Camembert, sem dúvidas.

.

.

.

Gabriel ainda estava encarando para Emilie, imortalizada em uma pintura que tentava trazer apenas uma parte do brilho que ela tinha. Ele ficou lá, parado, desde que voltou de mais um fracasso como HawkMoth.

Já fazia quanto tempo? Horas, talvez? Não importava, ele precisava ficar ali.

Não tinha coragem para se desculpar pessoalmente com ela, não estava pronto para encarar a esposa em um sono profundo e contar que quebrou a promessa no mesmo dia e ainda falhou. Entretanto, a dor de falhar não era maior do que a dor da falta dela.

Seus pensamentos profundos de culpa foram interrompidos pelo som da porta sendo aberta.

Bastou ele encarar sobre o ombro para ver Nathalie, se acomodando em sua cadeira e começando a digitar algo. Ela ainda estava triste, mas parecia igualmente determinada.

— Nathalie? — ele murmurou, virando-se completamente para ela.

— Ocupada — respondeu, sem parar sua digitação nem um momento.

— Posso saber com o que? — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas — Algo relacionado ao trabalho?

— De certa forma, sim — finalmente, a mulher deixou a tela do computador de lado e encarou o superior — Prometi a senhora Agreste que ajudaria você, não importa como.

As feições dele tomaram uma conotação de surpresa, para em seguida ele franzir o senhor e se aproximar dela. Ele parecia não estar acreditando naquelas palavras, principalmente que Nathalie fosse ajuda-lo como vilão.

— Como pretende fazer isso? — Gabriel perguntou quando já estava invadindo o espaço de trabalho dela, tentando observar o que ela tanto digitava.

— Farei um plano do mal, senhor — ela respondeu, continuando a digitar linhas e mais linhas do que parecia ser algum código — Vou precisar de alguns dias até que tudo esteja pronto, mas HawkMoth finalmente vai vencer os heróis de Paris e trazer a senhora Agreste de volta.

— Sabe que não posso escolher, exatamente, quem eu vou akumatizar... — ele suspirou.

— Sou boa em controlar variáveis... — ela sorriu de canto discretamente, finalmente deixando o teclado de lado — Vamos trazer Emilie de volta.

— Sempre foi contra o meu método, o que fez você mudar assim? E o que está planejando?

— Não posso permitir que essa família continue se afundando... — Nathalie encarou o quadro dourado, pensando em todo o tempo que Emilie estava perdendo ao lado deles — Vai saber o que estou planejando no momento certo, eu só preciso que você confie em mim.

— Eu confio em você mais do que até mesmo em mim — ele olhou para o quadro também, em dúvida se realmente queria a assistente envolvida em tudo aquilo. Sabia que já estava sobrecarregando ela — mas...

— Eu só preciso que você confie em mim — a voz dela saiu determinada, mais determinada do que qualquer outra vez que ele se lembrasse.

— Se é o que quer... — ele suspirou, encarando os olhos azuis e tentando decifrar alguma coisa do que ela estava planejando — ... Eu confio — disse convicto, afinal, Nathalie era sinônimo de eficiência.

— Obrigada, senhor — ela deu um sorriso discreto, voltando a digitar.

Gabriel suspirou, deu alguns passos em volta da mesa e se apoiou na bancada, observando o quadro de Emilie novamente. Agora ele já não sentia mais tanto peso pela culpa, parte dele estava tomada de esperanças e vigor mais uma vez... e curiosidade.

— Não vai mesmo me contar o que está planejando?

— Não.

— Nem se eu te der um porta fita-adesiva?

— Nem.

— E que tal uma bela prancheta?

— Mais uma pergunta e eu uso o meu grampeador para manter você de boca fechada, senhor — ela ameaçou, sem parar de digitar seus códigos secretos nem um segundo sequer.

— Sendo assim, vou voltar ao trabalho... — por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguiu omitir a diversão na voz. Não duvidava que Nathalie realmente chegasse a tal extremo, mas não deixava de ser engraçado quando ela falava coisas daquele tipo de um jeito tão profissional.

— Ótima escolha.

.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, Nathalie encarou com satisfação a página que tinha acabado de criar. Era algo simples e sofisticado, perfeito para atrair vítimas do temível vilão parisiense.

Se ela teria que refazer seu banco de dados novamente, nada melhor do que adicionar relatos das próprias vítimas de akumatização. Afinal de contas, quem melhor do que elas mesmas para explicar o que desencadeou sentimentos tão fortes?


	8. Le souci

**LE SOUCI**

.

.

.

Passaram-se horas.

Nathalie focou o restante de seu tempo de expediente em trabalho e em checar como estava indo o alcance da página de internet que havia criado. Em média, ela olhou uma vez a cada quinze minutos nas últimas duas horas, ou seja, das dez visitas registradas ela era responsável por oito... nove: quando deu uma pausa para pegar café, checou antes de sair do ateliê e quando voltou.

Para as esperanças dela, ainda havia uma visita contabilizada!

Com ansiedade, ela fez questão de verificar de que lugar era seu visitante – poderia ser uma pessoa famosa na internet, que auxiliaria a compartilhar aquela página. Porém, quebrando todas as suas expectativas, ela constatou que era apenas uma pessoa aleatória da Tunísia.

Quanto tempo demoraria até que os visitantes chegassem? Quanto tempo levava até a página alcançar fama e visualizações? Aquela parte do plano já podia ser considerado um fracasso? O que havia de errado? Essas foram apenas algumas das tantas e tantas perguntas que Nathalie fazia a si mesma.

Se ela queria refazer seu banco de dados de uma forma mais optimizada, sabendo das exatas razões para cada uma das akumatizações, ela precisava ser rápida e fazer aquela página de novo, mas do jeito certo! Do jeito que funcionava!

Como inspiração, ela utilizou uma das páginas mais famosas entre o público da faixa etária que ela queria alcançar: o LadyBlog. Nathalie trocou as linhas retas, o ar "empresarial" e a linguagem excessivamente profissional por algo mais simples, com formas arredondadas e uma abordagem direta com uso de termos coloquiais. Uma alteração muito importante foi a cor: as infinidades de tons de cinza foram substituídas por uma monogamia de azul claro com letras escuras. Azul é uma cor que gera tranquilidade.

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso enquanto vislumbrava a nova página, estava muito melhor do que o primeiro.

— Terminou o que estava fazendo? — Gabriel perguntou quando já estava de pé em frente à mesa dela, curioso sobre o motivo daquele sorriso.

Pelos últimos quarenta minutos, o tempo que ela levou reformulando toda a página, havia se esquecido completamente da existência do chefe. Na verdade, desde antes, ela já não levava em consideração a presença dele naquela mesma sala...

— Em aproximadamente noventa e oito por cento — a assistente respondeu, parando de admirar sua obra prima e encarando o superior.

— E quando vou poder saber o que é?

— Amanhã, quando eu explicar cada minúscula peça do quebra-cabeças.

— Nathalie, por que você tinha que ser tão eficiente em guardar segredos? — o Agreste murmurou a pergunta retórica de um jeito descontente enquanto voltava para o seu lugar costumeiro, curioso sobre tudo aquele sigilo exagerado.

A assistente estava pronta para repreender a altura, utilizando seu conhecimento sobre HawkMoth e sobre a Emilie como exemplos do motivo de ela ser eficiente naquele "setor", mas ela pensou um pouco melhor. Gabriel era igualmente capaz de esconder as coisas, ele mantinha uma vida dupla afinal de contas. O que tinha feito com que ele contasse a ela sobre aqueles segredos tão profundos e comprometedores?

— Senhor... — ela chamou e, quando teve a atenção voltada para si, continuou: — O que faz com que uma pessoa como o senhor conte segredos para uma pessoa como eu?

— Para quem mais eu contaria, Nathalie? — respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio.

— O guarda-costas, o cozinheiro, Adrien... Por que me escolheu?

— Porque somos parecidos — ele colocou as mãos atrás das costas — Contei a você porque precisava de apoio e somente alguém como eu conseguiria me dar isso. Se, por exemplo, fosse a Emilie à saber sobre o HawkMoth, ela tentaria tirar essa ideia da minha cabeça...

— Eu também tentei, senhor.

— Mas me entendeu... por isso está me ajudando com o plano — mais uma vez, ele soou como se fosse óbvio.

Nathalie voltou a olhar para a página que havia criado. Estava bem melhor, mas não havia nada lá que fizesse as pessoas quererem contar algo, afinal, deveria ser uma experiência no mínimo esquisita. Ela pensou por alguns minutos, até que finalmente entendeu o que precisava e começou a digitar o texto central:

.

 _"Espero que todos sintam-se bem-vindos aqui!_

 _Criei esta página para proporcionar alivio e conforto para todas as vítimas dos terríveis akumas, um lugar longe de julgamentos._

 _Sintam-se livres para deixarem depoimentos de forma anônima e encontrar compreensão dos que passaram pela mesma situação. Busquem em mim uma figura conselheira._

 _Atenciosamente, "_

.

A mulher tentou se amaldiçoar internamente. Era óbvio que precisava criar uma persona para responder aos visitantes! Precisava ser uma figura sofisticada o bastante para passar seriedade, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava gerar empatia e, acima de tudo, manter a identidade de Nathalie longe o suficiente dos curiosos... algo como a identidade de HawkMoth, Ladybug e ChatNoir...

— Senhor... — Nathalie encarou o Agreste — Me diga o nome de um animal que seja misterioso.

— Para...? — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Vai saber amanhã, só me diga algum animal que não seja borboleta e nem algum animal associado com algum dos heróis — ela pediu novamente, deixando uma vasta gama dos que poderiam ser escolhidos.

Gabriel não respondeu absolutamente nada. Era facilmente notável o quão curioso ele estava, por mais que tentasse esconder isso virando-se de costas para a assistente e encarando o quadro.

— Senhor?

— Pavão.

Nathalie permitiu que um sorriso discreto fugisse enquanto terminava finalmente o texto da página.

.

 _"Atenciosamente, la Paon. "_

.

Estava feito: uma de suas peças de base para o grande plano estava terminada! Bastava agora que ela assegurasse algumas visitas.

Com o novo layout da página e aquele "novo propósito", não havia problema algum em se ver associado com o LadyBlog, portanto, Nathalie enviou o link de sua página para o e-mail da aspirante a jornalista, Alya Césaire.

Sem ter mais o que fazer além de esperar, a assistente encerrou o expediente. Precisava descansar o máximo que conseguisse.

.

.

.

Como em todas as manhãs, Nathalie acordou, administrou as agendas dos Agrestes, acordou Adrien utilizando o método da meia Plagg e foi para a grande sala de jantar. Como sempre, Gabriel Agreste estava gritando enraivecido com algum fornecedor:

— Não me importa se estão fora da época ou não! Eu quero um lote inteiro! — o Agreste fez uma breve pausa para bebericar o café, apenas para praticamente cuspi-lo e voltar a berrar: — UM LOTE INTEIRO! INTEIRO! Não me importa se vai desestabilizar o equilíbrio da natureza, eu quem não posso ficar desestabilizado! — mais uma vez ele fez uma pequena pausa, mas agora só respirou fundo e continuou — Minha assistente cuidará disso... Não, eu realmente não me importo... Claro! Pode falar até mesmo com a LadyBug, eu não ligo! — ele avisou, estendendo o celular para Nathalie.

Rapidamente, a assistente tomou o aparelho entre as mãos e tentou entender do que se tratava a ligação.

— Sou a assistente executiva do senhor Agreste, Nathalie. Poderia falar do que se trata o pedido? — normalmente ela saberia o que era, mas não haviam encomendas para aquele dia, logo, deveria ser algo particular.

 _— Simplesmente não tem como eu conseguir um lote de borboletas sem que o equilíbrio do zoológico fique prejudicado! Eu já tentei explicar isso ao senhor teimoso, mas não entra na cabeça dele! — o homem já tinha perdido completamente a paciência — Ou a metade de um lote ou nada!_

— Só para ter certeza que eu entendi bem: o Senhor Agreste está encomendando um lote inteiro de borboletas? — Nathalie encarou o superior, completamente desacreditada — E elas, aparentemente, estão fora da época de procriação e por isso é impossível enviar um lote inteiro?

 _— Finalmente alguém entende a minha língua!_

— Retornarei a ligação em alguns minutos com a resposta — ela desligou e encarou o chefe, tentando controlar os impulsos de esgana-lo.

— A resposta é: eu quero um lote INTEIRO! — Gabriel disse irritado depois de terminar de beber todo o café — Você pode pegar a minha encomenda amanhã, depois da reunião de pais e mestres.

— Para que seria necessário um lote inteiro de borboletas, senhor? — tentando manter as mãos sob controle, Nathalie endireitou a mexa de cabelo — Tem várias dessas criaturas asquerosas voando no sótão, para que precisaria de mais? — disse ela entre os dentes.

— Para o grande plano! Imagino que você esteja planejando algo grande, precisamos de várias delas...

Nathalie suspirou, deu alguns passos, respirou bem fundo e tentou se controlar para não gritar o quão desnecessário aquilo era: as borboletas que tinham eram mais do que o necessário! As pequeninas se multiplicavam como coelhos!

— Senhor, as borboletas, elas... — enquanto tentava pensar em palavras simples de explicar um ciclo daqueles insetos no covil, cujo a escuridão parecia proporcionar uma maior atividade reprodutora, finalmente ela se atentou a um comentário importante: — Disse para busca-las depois da reunião de pais e mestres?

— Sim — o Agreste respondeu calmamente, levantando-se da cadeira e observando a assistente com toda a tranquilidade que normalmente não era dele.

Era impossível Nathalie não saber sobre a reunião! Ela checava todos os e-mails centenas de vezes por dia, aquilo não teria simplesmente fugido dela... quando aquela reunião foi programada? No calendário escolar não havia nada sobre ela! Até a noite anterior não tinha aviso algum sobre reunião marcada!

— ... Quando?

— Amanhã de manhã. Lembre-se de pegar as borboletas na volta — ele comentou para reafirmar a sua encomenda.

— Por que **eu** vou ir na reunião de **pais** e mestres do Adrien? — a assistente colocou as mãos atrás das costas. Ela não poderia matar o superior antes do plano, por mais tentador que fosse.

— Faz parte do nosso acordo, lembra-se? — o homem também cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, lembrando-se de cada detalhe daquele acordo.

.

 _Gabriel Agreste estava observando a vista das câmeras do sistema de segurança com certa agonia. Pareciam fazer horas desde que constatou que seu filho havia fugido de casa e que sua assistente foi atrás dele._

 _Quando viu o carro passando pelos portões da mansão, precisou se controlar para não sair correndo do ateliê e ir até o lado de fora esperar por Adrien e recebe-lo com um abraço. Apesar de ser o que ele mais queria, precisava agir com cautela o suficiente para não incentivar este tipo de comportamento – não era a primeira vez que Adrien fugira de casa._

 _Ele acompanhou o trajeto do filho e da assistente até onde as câmeras permitiam. Depois disso, não demorou até que ouviu o som da porta da frente se fechando._

 _Com certa urgência, ele saiu do ateliê enquanto já preparava um sermão carregado de exagero sobre todos os perigos do mundo exterior, mas encontrou apenas Nathalie na entrada. Adrien já tinha ido para o quarto, aparentemente._

 _— Adrien já está se preparando para as lições na sala de jantar, senhor — Nathalie comunicou com a indiferença de sempre, como se o rapaz jamais tivesse deixado a segurança da mansão._

 _— Ele estava indo para a escola?_

 _— Exatamente, como o senhor havia dito — depois de receber um resmungo aborrecido, a assistente ousou perguntar: — Como sabia que ele estaria lá?_

 _— Recebi um telefonema do diretor esta manhã, perguntando sobre a finalização do processo de matricula, Adrien se passou por mim para se matricular naquele lugar... — Gabriel colocou as mãos atrás das costas, lembrando-se que havia bem mais motivos para ficar irritado do que preocupado com o filho — Do que adiantou eu explicar tantas vezes que ir para a escola não é o melhor para ele se meu filho simplesmente ignorou tudo e fugiu de mim? — as palavras foram ditas com um misto de ressentimento e irritação._

 _— Ele queria muito ir para a escola e fazer amigos..._

 _— Eu sei, mas é perigoso..._

 _— Mas ele queria tanto e... — a assistente se calou quando notou o olhar acusatório do superior sobre si._

 _— E? — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando a continuação._

 _— ... Eu... achei que seria o melhor para ele e concordei em ajudar. Quando o senhor recusou eu simplesmente deixei a matricula de lado, não esperava que ele fosse fugir!_

 _— Nathalie! — Gabriel cuspiu aquele nome como se estivesse falando um xingamento._

 _— É o melhor para ele! Ele precisa de amigos!_

 _— Eu decido o que é melhor para o meu filho!_

 _Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Nathalie entendesse que aquela conversa não levaria a lugar nenhum. Gabriel estava certo, ele era o pai de Adrien e era ele quem deveria saber o que era melhor para o filho, já que Emilie não estava mais lá. Ela suspirou pesadamente e foi para a sala de jantar, continuaria sendo a tutora de Adrien por mais algum tempo._

 _Gabriel ficou encarando-a até sumir de vista, apenas para ter certeza de que a última palavra foi a dele. Depois, voltou para o ateliê e planejou cada palavra do sermão que daria ao filho. Quando finalmente encontrou as palavras certas para usar, foi até os dois e interrompeu a aula:_

 _— Excelente! — Nathalie exclamou com algum acerto de Adrien, sem notar que o superior tinha acabado de passar pelas portas. Era raro ouvir ela usar aquele tom sem indiferença._

 _— Me dê um minuto, por favor, Nathalie — Gabriel pediu, finalmente fazendo-se ser notado._

 _— Sim, senhor — a mulher afirmou, se distanciando da grande mesa de jantar e de seu aluno._

 _Adrien ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos, confuso, e logo em seguida encarou o pai. Para ele ir falar algo diretamente, deveria ser realmente sério ao ponto de tira-lo do trabalho._

 _— Você não vai para a escola, eu já disse!_

 _O mais novo ficou claramente assustado com aquilo, ou melhor, desapontado. Para a sorte de Gabriel, aquele olhar foi direcionado para Nathalie - o filho deveria estar achando que ela havia contado tudo. A assistente encarou o chão, sem possibilidade alguma de explicar, mas Adrien tentou fazer isso por si mesmo:_

 _— Mas pai... — e, antes que qualquer outra palavra conseguisse ser dita, ele foi interrompido._

 _— Tudo o que você precisa está aqui, onde eu possa ficar de olho em você. Você não vai sair para esse mundo perigoso!_

 _— Não é perigoso, pai. Eu sempre fico preso aqui sozinho, por que eu não posso sair e fazer amizades como todo mundo? — mais uma vez, Adrien tentou se justificar, apenas para ser interrompido novamente:_

 _—Porque você não é igual a todo mundo: você é meu filho! — aquilo foi o suficiente para que o rapaz se calasse de vez e desistisse. Notando isso, Gabriel precisava colocar as coisas nos trilhos mais uma vez: — Continue — ele pediu para Nathalie. Ela não havia tirado os olhos dele um momento sequer, como se o julgasse por todas as palavras ditas._

 _Gabriel não deu tempo para contestações e nem mais nenhuma desculpa. Em passos rápidos, ele deixou os dois sozinhos e voltou para o Ateliê. Não demorou mais do que poucos minutos até que Nathalie se juntasse a ele, parecendo estar pronta para mais uma discussão._

 _— Mandei continuar a aula... — ele encarou a assistente por cima da sua tela de trabalho._

 _— Achei melhor dar um intervalo ao Adrien._

 _— Por que?_

 _— Porque ele saiu correndo logo depois que o senhor saiu. Provavelmente está jogado na cama e se perguntando o motivo de não poder ter amigos! Senhor, ele precisa de companhia! — Nathalie perdeu o pouco da calma que estava lutando para manter desde a fuga de Adrien._

 _— É perigoso lá fora!_

 _— Ele vai amadurecer mais! Vai aprender a reconhecer os perigos e evita-los com o tempo!_

 _— Já disse que não!_

 _A esta altura, os dois já estavam frente a frente, discutindo sem se importarem com a altura._

 _— Prometo que ele não vai se atrasar ou faltar em qualquer compromisso, deixe ele ir à escola!_

 _— Não! O melhor para ele é continuar em casa!_

 _— Senhor... — Nathalie respirou fundo antes de apelar para a última coisa que poderia usar como vantagem: — Sem o Adrien estar presente, vai poder se dedicar melhor em ser o HawkMoth..._

 _— E? — claramente, o Agreste levava a proteção do filho muito mais à sério do que seu "passatempo"._

 _— E não vai precisar cumprir nenhuma responsabilidade escolar, eu posso cuidar de tudo..._

 _— Vou pensar sobre isso._

 _— E eu vou pensar sobre o sistema de janelas retráteis..._

 _A assistente observou o superior voltar ao trabalho, sabia que aquela discussão estava ganha._

.

— Eu estava me referindo à outra coisa — Nathalie suspirou pensando em todas as coisas que precisaria remanejar para comparecer na tal reunião, não valeria à pena — Eu não posso ir em uma reunião de pais e mestres no seu lugar!

— E por que não?

— Porque eu não sou uma das professoras dele e nem uma das responsáveis, não tem sentido algum eu ir.

— Claro que tem: você era a tutora dele e é uma das responsáveis legais. Lembre-se de pegar o meu lote de borboletas — ele disse mantendo a tranquilidade em níveis incomuns, enquanto deixava a assistente sozinha no salão.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Adrien estava terminando de se aprontar para a escola.

Apesar de ter sido acordado de um jeito nem ao menos ético, ele estava mais disposto do que nunca para as aulas do dia: seria a entrega da redação. Talvez os demais colegas de classe tivessem feito trabalhos mais elaborados, mas nenhum deles teria um tema tão interessante quanto o que ele.

— Ainda dá tempo de fazer sobre o ChatNoir... — Plagg comentou com esperança enquanto enfiava um pedaço de queijo na boca.

— Já disse que não... — Adrien resmungou, estava terminando de colocar tudo o que iria precisar na bolsa.

— E se você esquecer essa redação em casa?

— Ela já está na bolsa, Plagg — o rapaz sorriu de canto — Com certeza vão ter várias redações sobre o ChatNoir.

— Mas nenhuma delas vai ser feita pelo próprio ChatNoir! — o gatinho preto resmungou — Já colocou meu queijo extra?

— Já, já coloquei o seu queijo fedorento...

— E já falou com o robô sobre a reunião urgente?

— Encaminhei o e-mail da senhorita Bustier assim que a Nathalie saiu do ateliê. Ele já deve ter lido e não vai ter como ela ir no lugar dele — o rapaz sorriu esperançoso — A menos que ele esteja ocupado demais...

— Com certeza ele vai estar ocupado demais, garoto... — Plagg pousou nos fios loiros do dono — E qual o problema da Nathalie ir na reunião?

— As redações vão ser entregues, ela não pode ler o que eu escrevi de jeito nenhum!

— Avisei que estava meloso demais — o gatinho disse com certo deboche.

— Não é isso, Plagg! Ela já anda estressada com tudo, vai ficar irritada comigo de verdade se ler aquilo e descobrir que eu encontrei...

— Ela mesma disse que nunca ficaria irritada com você! — o gatinho negro interrompeu e cruzou os braços — Se eu fosse você, aproveitava essa vantagem e encomendava um caminhão inteiro de queijo.

— Você comeria tudo em dois minutos! — Adrien deixou uma risadinha escapar.

— Pode apostar!

.

.

.

Horas depois, Adrien já tinha sido deixado no colégio Dupont e Nathalie já estava de volta, depois de resolver algumas pendências bancárias. Ela passou o caminho todo pensando nas palavras certas que usaria para a explicação de seu plano, resolvendo ao final que utilizaria algumas imagens também – estilistas eram mais visuais.

Quando a assistente atravessou as portas do ateliê encontrou Gabriel observando o quadro dourado como sempre. Ele parecia distraído, mas bastou que ela desse alguns passos para que recebesse um olhar ansioso.

— Posso finalmente saber sobre o que planejou? — o superior indagou praticamente como uma cobrança e, ao receber um aceno positivo, foi até a grande mesa de reuniões no centro do cômodo — Imagino que será necessário muito tempo de preparação...

— Na verdade, não — ela deixou um ar de sorriso aparecer, enquanto caminhava até ele — Utilizei alguns artifícios e algumas informações, tudo deve estar pronto em alguns dias, no máximo.

— Quero ouvir cada detalhe.

— Tudo começa com uma das suas vítimas mais poderosas e fáceis de controlar: Lila Rossi, vulgo, Volpina. Ainda não consegui me aprofundar nas causas especificas de cada akumatização, mas geralmente o motivo é a irritação ou desespero. As ilusões dela vão causar isso em todas as pessoas.

— E como? — ele observou a assistente com certa dúvida, mas tudo o que ela fez foi mostrar o calendário, mais especificadamente: um dia próximo — No Dia dois Heróis...

— Sim. Ela odeia a LadyBug, este dia fará com que a raiva dela cresça em níveis suficientes para que ela coopere com seja lá o que você mandar. Vamos ter o anuncio do trailer do filme para proporcionar ainda mais irritação e ataca-la diretamente...

— Espera... — Gabriel suspirou — Nathalie, do que está falando? Trailer de filme?

— O filme de animação sobre a LadyBug e o ChatNoir que o senhor está financiando, lembra-se? O trailer vai ser transmitido no Dia dos Heróis... — ela encarou o superior — Imaginei que talvez pudesse usar isso para...

— Não lembro de estar financiando filme algum, ainda mais sobre a LadyBug, Nathalie.

— Seu filho dublou um dos personagens, como pode não se lembrar? — ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula — Adrien quem pediu para fazer o teste de voz, o senhor financiou para que ele ficasse com o papel.

— Eu realmente fiz isso?

— Fez!

.

 _Há alguns meses atrás, Adrien invadiu o ateliê do pai com um panfleto nas mãos e um sorriso contagiante. Era raro ele entrar naquele lugar sem bater na porta antes, acontecia apenas quando ele estava eufórico demais com alguma coisa._

 _— Pai! — ele chamou, mas não esperou ser convidado para se aproximar — Por favor, me deixa fazer esse teste? — o loiro estendeu o panfleto._

 _— Quantas vezes eu preciso lembrar que você deve bater antes de entrar, Adrien!? — Gabriel grunhiu, encarando o filho com o semblante mais severo que conseguia._

 _— Desculpe, pai... — o rapaz encarou o chão, mas no momento seguinte já estava animado mais uma vez, balançando o papel que tinha nas mãos — Olha isso, por favor!_

 _Por mais irritado que estivesse com a interrupção, Gabriel não tinha coragem de expulsar o filho do ateliê ou ignorar seja lá o que ele queria. Com certo custo para retomar a indiferença, ele pegou o panfleto e começou a analisar._

 _— Um teste para... — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas — ... dar voz à um personagem?_

 _— É! — os olhos verdes ficaram com ainda mais brilho — É o ChatNoir de um filme de animação, por favor!_

 _— Eu não sei se é realmente algo que combine com... — Gabriel tentou buscar palavras que resumisse o quanto aquilo fugia dos trabalhos de modelo do filho — ... suas habilidades..._

 _— Por favor... — Adrien pediu novamente, suplicante._

 _Gabriel encarou a assistente e Nathalie afirmou positivamente na mesma hora. Ela sabia o quanto Adrien gostava daquele tipo de filme, poder dar a voz à um personagem que faria par com sua amada LadyBug o deixaria mais feliz do que qualquer coisa... quase qualquer coisa._

 _— Nathalie vai verificar na sua agenda — o Agreste mais velho respondeu, finalmente, enquanto entregava o folheto de volta._

 _— Obrigado, pai! — o rapaz não se conteve e abraçou ao pai, deixando claro o quão feliz estava com tudo aquilo. Gabriel, mesmo sem saber ao certo como reagir a demonstrações tão espontâneas de carinho, retribuiu ao abraço._

 _— Pode ir amanhã de tarde... — a assistente comentou depois de checar toda a agenda e fazer algumas alterações._

 _— Obrigado, Nathalie!_

 _No dia seguinte, em um dos raros jantares em que Gabriel e Adrien estavam juntos, o mais velho notou que o filho estava completamente desanimado. Para alguém que no dia anterior parecia estar empolgado para o teste, agora o rapaz parecia mais angustiado do que qualquer outra coisa..._

 _— Como foi o teste, filho? — Gabriel perguntou, tentando abrir uma brecha para perguntar sobre o motivo daquele desanimo._

 _— Não é algo que combine com as minhas habilidades... — o loiro suspirou, empurrando o prato para longe — ... Com licença._

 _— Adrien, o que foi?_

 _— Só... — os olhos verdes encararam o pai e logo depois voltaram-se para baixo — ... foi um dia puxado, só isso — foi tudo o que ele deu como justificativa antes de se retirar da sala de jantar._

 _— Realmente precisava comentar sobre o teste? — a assistente murmurou quando teve certeza absoluta que os dois estavam sozinhos — Se Adrien está desanimado assim, era obvio que o motivo é o teste de voz!_

 _— Eu só queria saber como foi o dia dele! — Gabriel tentou se justificar — E o que deu tão errado no teste?_

 _— O diretor queria alguém mais velho... — Nathalie suspirou — Provavelmente não vão escolher ele._

 _— Como iriam recusar o meu filho para algo do tipo? Ele seria um ChatNoir perfeito!_

 _— Mas a voz dele... — antes que a assistente pudesse explicar melhor como funcionava o mundo da dublagem, que nada tinha a ver com aparência estética, foi interrompida._

 _— Nathalie, consiga o papel para Adrien._

 _— Mas senhor..._

 _— Arrume um jeito, qualquer jeito! Se meu filho quer fazer a voz de um personagem, ele vai fazer!_

 _O Agreste não esperou resposta ou confirmação, deixou a assistente sozinha no salão para pensar em algum jeito de lidar com aquilo. Para a sorte de Nathalie, o filme ainda não tinha atraído muitos investidores, seria a porta de entrada perfeita._

.

— Não importa agora, o que importa é o plano. Não adianta ela deixar Paris com várias vítimas em potencial se eu só posso akumatizar uma pessoa de cada vez... — o superior apertou as têmporas. Aquilo, com toda a certeza, era a sua maior fraqueza.

— Está se esquecendo do real poder que essa joia mágica pode te dar, senhor...

— Que seria?

— Poder dar o poder que quiser para quem quiser! — notando que Gabriel não estava assimilando tudo, Nathalie foi mais especifica — Pode me dar o poder de aumentar o seu.

— Isso é... simplesmente... — ele se levantou, encarnado a assistente — ... a pior ideia possível!

— Como assim!? — ela também se levantou.

— Você já é perigosa o suficiente sozinha! Não vou dar poder algum a você!

— Mas eu não teria como... — e, antes que ela pudesse se explicar, foi interrompida.

— Não!

— Mas senhor...!

— A resposta final é não, Nathalie! É arriscado demais!

— Se me deixar explicar vai ver que eu não poderia fazer nada de arriscado ou comprometedor!

Antes que o Agreste pudesse retrucar mais uma vez, sentiu uma onda forte de sentimentos negativos o atingindo: mais uma pessoa seria um hospedeiro para seu akuma. Apressado, ele caminhou até o quadro dourado de Emilie e apertou os botões escondidos, dando uma breve justificativa para o término antecipado da "reunião":

— Eu preciso ir agora, Nathalie.

— Vai me ouvir quando voltar?

— ... Deseje-me sorte! — foi tudo o que ele disse antes de subir junto ao elevador.

— Desejo-lhe bom-senso... — a assistente murmurou, voltando para a própria mesa de trabalho.

.

.

.

Há praticamente uma hora atrás, Adrien tinha acabado de entrar na sala de aula. A maioria dos colegas de turma ainda não tinham chego, os que estavam lá se concentravam em últimos detalhes do trabalho ou em discutir sobre os temas, como Alya e Nino:

— Você nem sabe quem ela é de verdade, é claro que o meu trabalho envolveu mais pesquisas! — o rapaz apoiou as mãos na mesa.

— Eu destaquei todos os motivos pelos quais a LadyBug é uma heroína de verdade! Você só colocou coisas aleatórias no seu trabalho para preencher a quantidade de linhas! — ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura.

— Um trabalho sobre o grande diretor Thomas Astruc alcança a quantidade de linhas brincando!

— Ah é? — Alya tomou a redação do namorado entre as mãos, dando uma rápida olhada — Então é realmente necessário saber que o nome do gato dele é Chachat? — ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Foi uma curiosidade extra! — Nino tomou o trabalho de volta — E eu queria completar pelo menos vinte linhas...

— Vinte linhas!? — Marinette perguntou com certo pânico na voz, quase se descabelando enquanto tentava escrever ainda mais rápido.

— Amiga, você está mesmo fazendo a redação agora? — Alya balançou negativamente a cabeça — Quer ajuda?

— Não! — ela pensou melhor — Sim! — por fim, suspirou e apoiou o rosto sobre a mesa — Eu fiquei escrevendo e reescrevendo, eu não sei mais o que fazer...

Nino e Alya se entreolharam. Ela precisava de ajuda e, mesmo que não pudessem fazer muita coisa, estavam dispostos a ajudar.

— E sobre o que está escrevendo? — a morena se sentou ao lado dela, tentando ver o tema da redação.

— ChatNoir... — Marinette murmurou completamente desanimada.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar... — Adrien finalmente disse algo. Durante todo o tempo ficou observando a discussão dos amigos e pensando se realmente tinha escolhido um tema "valido".

— Você também escreveu sobre ele? — Nino perguntou olhando para as folhas que Adrien estava segurando.

— Não, eu escrevi sobre uma outra pessoa...

— LadyBug?

— Não, não é um super-herói de verdade, mas eu...

— Seja sobre quem for, você escreveu bastante coisa! — Alya comentou, olhando para as folhas também — Fez quantas linhas?

— Quarenta e duas — Adrien respondeu timidamente — E vocês?

— Vinte e uma — a administradora do LadyBlog sorriu, orgulhosa.

— Catorze e meia... — a garota de maria-chiquinha respondeu enquanto tentava escrever mais algumas palavras.

— Vinte linhas sobre uma pessoa importante para a história de Paris, uma super-herói comum e atual — Nino cruzou os braços, convicto de que falar sobre um diretor de cinema era mais correto do que falar sobre os heróis de Paris.

— Você quis dizer dezenove, né? O nome do gato dele não conta em nada para a redação! — Alya recomeçou a discussão.

— Pelo menos eu sei quem ele é e não precisei escrever dois parágrafos com suposições! — o outro retrucou.

— Já chega, crianças! — a voz doce e tranquila da professora interrompeu o casal — Por favor, todos em seus lugares — ela pediu, esperando até que todos já estivessem mais "calmos" e devidamente comportados — Vou ir de mesa em mesa para recolher as redações. Assim que todos já estiverem em sala, as apresentações poderão começar. Alguma pergunta?

— A-Apre... Apresentações!? — Marinette se desesperou ainda mais. Já tinha sido custoso o bastante escrever sobre o parceiro sem revelar algo comprometedor, apresentar aquele trabalho iria exigir ainda mais atenção e autocontrole.

— Claro! — Caline sorriu, recebendo olhares assustados dos alunos — Todos deverão falar sobre os temas e o motivo pelo qual os escolheram!

— Aposto que você escolheu falar sobre esse tal Thomas alguma coisa só por causa do gatinho dele... — Alya comentou de um jeito implicante, sussurrando as palavras para Nino.

— E eu aposto que metade da turma vai falar sobre a LadyBug — retrucou ele.

— E eu aposto que vocês dois estão loucos para se apresentarem primeiro, não é mesmo? — a professora encarou os dois alunos, divertida, enquanto começava a recolher os trabalhos.

— Se tem alguém aqui que merece ser a primeira, sou eu! — Chloé disse com sua habitual superioridade enquanto passava pelas portas da sala e ia para o centro, Sabrina vinha logo atrás dela, segurando a redação; Kim e Max também entraram, mas estes seguravam todo o equipamento necessário para usar o retroprojetor.

Por mais que a única intenção da Beurgeois fosse ser o centro das atenções, ela livrou tanto Alya quanto Nino de serem os primeiros.

.

.

.

Horas haviam se passado desde que Gabriel foi para seu esconderijo secreto para exercer sua vilania sobre Paris. Nathalie estava tão entretida que nem se deu conta de quanto tempo havia se passado. Estava se dedicando ao trabalho e a montagem de uma apresentação em slides sobre o plano, até que recebeu uma ligação: era Gorila.

— Sim? — foi a única coisa que ela teve tempo de falar quando atendeu a ligação, o colega de trabalho a interrompeu e começou a disparar perguntas sem dar tempo para as respostas:

 _— Adrien está no colégio? Você falou com ele? Você sabe onde ele poderia ter ido? Ele ligou para você? Sabe se..._

— Calado! — ela mandou, respirou fundo e depois continuou — Que monte de perguntas são essas!? Onde você está!?

 _— Colégio Dupont._

— Por que está ai?

 _— Vim buscar o Adrien — o guarda-costas respondeu — Está tão ocupada assim que nem notou que horas são? Pelo menos sabe o que está acontecendo?_

— Do que você está falando?

 _— Parece ser mais um daqueles vilões loucos, os alunos estão destruindo a escola — Gorila tentou explicar, mas estava nervoso e nem ao menos sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo — Adrien ligou para você? Disse onde poderia estar? Eu já dei duas voltas no quarteirão e não encontrei ele, não sei se ele está lá dentro ainda e..._

— Fica calmo! — Nathalie mandou, interrompendo o colega — Entra no colégio e procura o Adrien, eu vou começar a procurar também, quem encontrar primeiro avisa ao outro.

 _— Certo!_

Ela encerrou a ligação, mordendo o interior das bochechas e tentando controlar a vontade de ir até o esconderijo e atacar diretamente o causador de tantos problemas. Na maioria dos ataques, o colégio onde Adrien estudava quase sempre era atacado, ele sempre corria riscos de se machucar!

Nathalie encarou o relógio, já era para o Agreste estar em casa. Em parte, ela se culpou: se não tivesse se distraído tanto, teria notado a falta dele... mais uma vez, ela colocou outras coisas na frente de Adrien e agora ele poderia estar em apuros.

A assistente balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos negativos e se concentrar no que precisava fazer:

Primeiro ela ligou para todos os colegas de Adrien, incluindo os da classe de esgrima; os poucos que atenderam não sabiam de nada.

Depois foi a vez de ligar para todos os conhecidos a quem o modelo poderia pedir ajuda, desde pais de amigos a até mesmo o fotógrafo Vincent. Ninguém sabia sobre Adrien e o pior: a maioria também estava desesperada por notícias sobre os próprios filhos.

Por fim, foi a hora de recorrer a um dos últimos lugares onde ela gostaria de encontrar Adrien: hospitais e prontos-socorros de Paris. Apesar do nervosismo, ela conseguiu fazer uma extensa lista com todos os números e começou a ligar para cada um deles, fornecendo a descrição do rapaz e se dividindo em duas cada vez que recebia uma recusa: ficava triste por não o encontrar, mas ficava com um pouco de esperança de que ele ainda estivesse bem.

.

.

.

HawkMoth bateu a bengala contra o chão quando sentiu a ligação com sua vítima ser desfeita.

As longas horas que havia passado ali, trabalhando arduamente para garantir a vitória, fez com que ele não tivesse forças de fazer seu discurso cheio de promessas de vingança. Ele queria fingir que havia perdido apenas mais uma luta, não a luta mais longa que já teve, principalmente quando estava tão perto de conseguir ao menos um dos Miraculous que precisava.

Mais uma vez, ele bateu a bengala contra o chão. Em um murmúrio esgotado, ele desfez sua transformação e voltou a ser apenas um dos maiores nomes da moda de Paris: Gabriel Agreste.

— Mestre... — Nooroo sussurrou, voando ao redor dele e tentando analisar os sentimentos que Gabriel emanava — Deveria ouvir a senhorita Sancoeur.

— Tem razão, Nooroo... — e, para o espanto da pequena criatura roxa, o Agreste concordou — Vou ouvir o plano dela.

— Não, deveria deixar que o tempo avance até que a medicina seja capaz de... — antes que o pequenino pudesse explicar sobre o que estava falando, o olhar gélido de seu mestre fez com que ele se calasse.

O silencio permaneceu, sendo o único barulho audível naquele ambiente os sons de engrenagens se movendo. O kwami procurou um esconderijo antes que o elevador acabasse de submergir no ateliê.

Para a surpresa de Gabriel, ele encontrou a assistente andando de um lado a outro do cômodo, descabelada, com lágrimas e parte da maquiagem escorrida pelas bochechas e com o telefone grudado ao rosto.

— Isso, isso! Loiro e com olhos verdes! — ela disse entre alguns soluços — A-Achou!? Ele está ai!? Como assim estava!? Como podem liberar uma criança!? — Nathalie respirou fundo, pareceu se acalmar um pouco e então continuou — não, não era ele... Ele tem só quinze anos.

— Nathalie? — o Agreste chamou com certo receio em se aproximar — Com quem está falando?

— Estava... — ela respirou fundo, passando as mãos no rosto — Não importa, eu não achei Adrien lá também — e, sem dar mais qualquer outra explicação, ela voltou para a frente do computador e começou mais uma busca por telefones de hospitais e coisas do gênero.

— Achar Adrien? — e, como num passe de mágicas, todo o esgotamento físico de Gabriel foi substituído por irritação e preocupação — Onde meu filho está!?

— Eu não sei! Ele sumiu desde o ataque do Atacama e eu não encontrei ele até agora! — Nathalie usou as mãos para gesticular, a voz saindo arranhada com certa lástima.

— Akuma, Nathalie! Akuma! — o homem grunhiu enquanto começava a andar de um lado ao outro — Você precisa tentar ligar para ele! Para os amigos dele! Escola! Qualquer lugar que ele possa estar!

— Eu sei, eu sei! Eu já... — a assistente deu uma pequena pausa para fungar o nariz — Eu já fiz tudo isso e não encontrei ele ainda!

— Como você consegue ser tão irresponsável com o Adrien!? — o Agreste encarou a assistente com ressentimento — Você falhou comigo, Nathalie... Comigo e com o meu filho.

— Não preciso que você me fale o óbvio, senhor...

Realmente, tudo o que Nathalie menos precisava naquele momento era sentir ainda mais culpa ou ficar ainda mais estressada. Ela já tinha quebrado a sua pose de profissionalismo e mandado a sua habitual indiferença para o inferno, agora ela era apenas uma pessoa preocupada, não precisava de ajuda para ficar pior.

— Precisa! Você precisa entender que ele é meu filho, não seu. Precisa entender que o que você está sentindo nunca vai poder se comparar ao que eu sinto!

— "Ele é meu filho, não seu..." — a assistente murmurou, encarando o superior — Já me disse isso umas mil vezes, sabia?

— E parece que nunca adianta de nada! — Gabriel colocou as mãos atrás das costas, tentando se controlar o máximo possível e pensar sobre o que faria.

— Eu nem sou mãe dele conheço o Adrien muito melhor do que você... — a voz dela saiu entre os dentes — É por isso que nunca adianta!

— Nathalie, eu...! — antes que o Agreste conseguisse terminar seja lá o que iria falar, foi atingido por um de seus manequins de gesso. Para a sorte dele, os reflexos permitiram que ele segurasse a peça e a impedisse de cair no chão, mas a custo de todo o folego e suas reservas de energia.

— Já que você tem tempo para ficar apontando as minhas falhas como assistente, porque você não começa a agir como um pai e passa horas com o traseiro grudado em frente ao computador buscando números de pronto-socorro porque seu filho desapareceu e nenhum conhecido dele sabe onde ele está!? — ela encarou o superior, respirando fundo e continuando a falar: — Ah, já sei! É porque você fica muito ocupado tentando roubar joias idiotas de duas crianças enquanto eu faço isso no seu lugar! Para começar, se você não tivesse atacado a escola do seu próprio filho, ele estaria aqui!

— Foi SUA ideia colocar ele em uma escola!

— Toda criança precisa de outras crianças! Se ele estivesse sozinho aqui até hoje, ele já teria se matado! — enraivecida, ela se armou de mais um dos manequins de gesso — E nem vou me repetir dizendo de quem foi a ideia brilhante de destruir a escola!

— Está falando que eu não sou um bom pai!? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por essa família!? — tomado pelo calor do momento e uma súbita adrenalina correndo pelas veias, ele ergueu o manequim que estava segurando: se alguém podia quebrar aquele ateliê inteiro, este alguém era ele e apenas ele.

— ESTOU! — ao fim da confirmação, Nathalie jogou a peça que segurava em cima do chefe.

Talvez pela resposta cruel dita em tom mais alto, talvez pelo cansaço acumulado de tantas horas como HawkMoth, talvez até mesmo por uma falha de comunicação entre o cérebro e os músculos. Em suma, não importava a causa, o que importava era que Gabriel Agreste, o grande estilista, estava estirado no chão com os restos estilhaçados de seus dois manequins próximos a ele. O homem mal teve tempo de respirar e entender como havia sido pego daquele jeito antes que precisasse se esforçar e rastejar pelo chão para conseguir não ser atingido pela terceira peça de gesso.

— Foi por um bem maior! — o Agreste tentou se justificar e apaziguar as coisas. Nathalie estava verdadeiramente irritada. Era um risco não só a ele como para a mansão em si: ela iria destruir tudo até não sobrar nada.

— Bem maior é a segurança e felicidade do seu filho! — ensandecida, ela começou a buscar por alguma coisa que pudesse arremessar na direção do chefe, mas se conteve ao constatar que sobraram apenas as fotos de Adrien como decoração.

Nathalie continuou as buscas por algo "jogável" até encontrar uma foto de Adrien, em um porta-retratos escondido em um dos armários, de quando o rapaz ainda era uma criança. Sem nem mesmo entender o porquê, ela agarrou a moldura e tentou se acalmar, mas na verdade apenas voltou a se culpar por tudo o que estava acontecendo: enquanto ela perdia tempo brigando, Adrien poderia estar machucado ou até mesmo...

— Coloque no lugar! — o superior mandou.

— Não! — como se fosse possível, ela se agarrou ainda mais ao objeto, como se isso fosse capaz de trazer o Agreste mais jovem de volta para casa.

— Você já destruiu o suficiente, Nathalie! — impaciente, Gabriel caminhou até ela e a segurou pelos ombros. Parte dele queria esgana-la por tudo aquilo, outra queria fugir o mais rápido possível e uma pequenina parte restante queria que ele fosse um "melhor amigo" de verdade — Devolva...

A assistente chegou a abrir a boca para dar a resposta, mas nada saiu. Ela respirou fundo e, por mais que tenha tentado segurar as lagrimas, elas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto. Ver Nathalie esboçar alguma emoção já era algo raro, ver ela demonstrando fraquezas chegava a ser surreal.

Sem saber como reagir, o Agreste a balançou um pouco em uma tentativa de "traze-la de volta", seja lá o lugar aonde a verdadeira Nathalie pudesse estar. Como não adiantou, sentindo-se frustrado, ele achou melhor mudar o assunto: ao invés de brigar com ela pelo desaparecimento do filho, iria brigar por como o plano dela poderia ser uma catástrofe.

— Você é instável demais, é por isso que nunca daria certo!

.

.

.

Adrien observou a mansão Agreste se aproximando com certo nervosismo.

Já era noite e o rapaz não se lembrava do que havia acontecido na maior parte de seu dia. Era como se HawkMoth tivesse roubado algumas horas do tempo de seu tempo, algo que só poderia ser descrito como um sentimento de perca – pobres vítimas, sempre passavam por isso. Claro, sua Lady iria contar cada detalhe de tudo para ele... mas apenas depois.

Quando a luta terminou, ela foi para um lado e ele para outro, mais especificamente: colégio Dupont. Lá, ele encontrou o guarda-costas logo na entrada, enraivecido com o aparelho celular.

"Foi mal! Eu me escondi em um dos armários e acabei ficando trancado! ". A desculpa esfarrapada foi o suficiente para que o grandalhão se acalmasse e agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se apenas tivesse ido buscar o filho do patrão depois das aulas.

Quando o carro parou, o loiro saiu e correu para a entrada. Começaria a pior parte: se explicar para o pai e para Nathalie. Considerando o número de ligações que tinha recebido enquanto esteve fora, os dois estariam como feras.

Sem a mesma urgência que teve no trajeto até as portas principais, Adrien caminhou lentamente até as portas do ateliê. Estranhando a quietude de tudo, ele abriu lentamente uma das portas, até ter uma brecha o suficiente para ver algo que jamais imaginou:

Seu pai, o homem que sempre estava em sua elegante pose de indiferença, parecia estar mais nervoso do que nunca. Nathalie, que era sempre apática e indiferente, estava chorando...

Reparando melhor, Adrien notou o que os adultos estavam fazendo, ou melhor, o que Gabriel estava fazendo: ele estava chacoalhando a assistente, algo longe de parecer reconfortante. No chão, próximo a eles, estavam os restos do que um dia foram manequins de gesso.

— Você é instável demais, é por isso que nunca daria certo! — o estilista disse quando afastou as mãos da mulher. Ele parecia mais irritado do que nunca, o que explicava toda aquela destruição.

— Se você me escutasse pelo menos uma vez... — uma murmurou, praticamente em um sussurro.

— E para que!? — Gabriel colocou as mãos atrás das costas e começou a ziguezaguear pelo cômodo — Olhe só o seu estado! Você precisa aceitar quando as coisas não dão certo, Nathalie! Acontece!

Como se ter sua eficiência duvidada fosse o pior dos crimes, Nathalie se obrigou a parar de chorar para poder se defender:

— Mas ainda não deu errado! Ainda nem tentamos!

— E nem vamos tentar! Você é instável demais, não tem como algo assim dar certo! — ele parou de andar e suspirou pesadamente, antes de encarar a assistente mais uma vez — Encontre o meu filho.

— É o que eu estou tentando fazer há horas, senhor... — ela se justificou, se abraçando um pouco mais ao porta-retratos.

— Então faça direito, ele não vai simplesmente...!

— Pai, Nathalie, eu já cheguei! — Adrien avisou do lado de fora, se afastando da porta e correndo para as escadas.

Por mais doloroso e estranho que fossem suas interpretações sobre o que os adultos estavam falando ou fazendo, ele não iria deixar que continuassem discutindo por causa dele. O que não quer dizer que ele estava disposto a conversar e entender tudo aquilo.

— Adrien!? — Gabriel saiu o mais rápido que pôde do ateliê, queria ter certeza de que o filho estava bem. Encontrou ele subindo as escadas, praticamente saltitando pelos degraus para ir mais rápido.

— Eu preciso de um banho! — o rapaz justificou, nem ao menos olhando para o pai — Coisa de modelo! — explicou, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta.

O estilista continuou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto reprimia os impulsos de ir atrás dele. Haviam coisas para serem feitas, lidar com Nathalie era uma delas... ou algo que ele poderia mandar outra pessoa fazer.

— Você... — ele encarou o guarda-costas do filho que tinha acabado de entrar — Lide com ela — mandou, apontando para dentro do ateliê. Sem esperar por respostas, ele subiu as escadas.

O grandalhão foi até a porta do grande cômodo, esperando encontrar um monstro sanguinário e seu rastro de destruição, mas encontrou apenas algumas coisas quebradas e a colega de trabalho chorando, agarrada à um porta-retratos. Era de se esperar que ela estivesse assim, afinal de contas, ela se preocupava com Adrien.

Para a sorte de Gabriel, Gorila sabia exatamente como lidar com uma "Nathalie quebrada".

Apressadamente, ele foi até a cozinha e voltou minutos depois, armado de um copo com água e um pote de geleia de frutas – sabia que a colega não deveria ter comido nada nas últimas horas, ela andava ocupada demais.

— Nathalie... — ele chamou, observando atentamente enquanto ela colocava o objeto potencialmente perigoso sobre a própria mesa de trabalho.

— Hun? — ela finalmente deu algum sinal de atenção, enquanto se deixava cair sobre a cadeira.

— Sinto muito — Gorila avisou previamente, jogando toda a água do copo em cima da colega.

Diferente das outras vezes, ela não ficou irritada. Estava cansada demais para realmente se importar com aquilo. Nathalie simplesmente passou as mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo, já tinha ficado estressada demais para um dia só.

— Adrien já está bem... — ele comentou, entregando o pote de geleia para ela, observando com certa graça o jeito desesperado que ela ficava em relação à doces, em alguns segundos ela já tinha enfiado duas colheradas da calda açucarada na boca — E o Gabriel foi falar com ele.

— Ele... o que? — ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Aquilo era o cumulo! Gabriel não sabia lidar com o filho nem mesmo em circunstâncias normais, quem dirá depois de um acontecimento como aquele!? Adrien precisava de um tempo, de descanso, de se sentir querido... não precisava que o pai exigisse explicações ou o culpasse por ter sumido! Não precisava de um sermão!

Entretanto, Nathalie iria acabar de comer toda a geleia de frutas antes de ir resolver aquilo. Comeria de um jeito desesperado e enraivecido, mas ao menos comeria alguma coisa.


	9. Un cadeau pour maman

**UN CADEAU POUR MAMAN**

.

.

.

Como em tantas outras vezes depois de um dia cansativo, Adrien apenas entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama.

Normalmente, cenas da luta como ChatNoir preenchiam sua mente até que ele pegasse no sono. Porém, dessa vez ele se lembrava de praticamente nada, provavelmente efeito de ter se tornado uma das pessoas manipuladas pelo Ditador. Talvez Plagg se lembrasse de algo, mas o pequenino já estava aninhado em um dos travesseiros e parecia estar entregue ao sono.

Antes que Adrien pudesse fazer o mesmo que o kwami, foi forçado por seus instintos a se arrastar pela cama e esconder o pequeno ser por baixo das roupas: ouviu passos pesados se aproximando pouco antes da porta do quarto ser aberta abruptamente.

— Adrien! — Gabriel exclamou assim que colocou os pés dentro do quarto, parecia genuinamente preocupado — Filho, você... — os olhos azuis percorreram o rapaz, buscando qualquer mínimo detalhe que não estivesse tão perfeito como sempre — ... você não ia tomar um banho? — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, constatando que o mais novo estava perfeitamente bem.

— É que... estou cansado demais para o banho agora — um sorriso sem graça acompanhou a desculpa idiota.

— Cansado? Você também foi forçado a destruir a escola? — o mais velho franziu minimamente a testa, sentindo uma grande culpa por ter falhado em protege-lo.

— Não, não! Nada parecido com isso! Eu nem sequer fui forçado a ajudar ele e lutar contra a LadyBug! Eu nem poderia me lembrar caso eu fosse, porque as pessoas acabam esquecendo de tudo, mas com certeza eu não fiz nada disso!

Talvez pelo jeito desengonçado com o qual o filho se explicou, talvez pelo excesso de "detalhes técnicos" ou talvez apenas por curiosidade de um pai preocupado, Gabriel perguntou:

— Então onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

Sentindo-se uma lebre indefesa entrando numa armadilha, Adrien preferiu não se arriscar contando a desculpa idiota que veio ensaiando mentalmente durante a volta para casa. Ele simplesmente preferiu responder com mais uma pergunta – bem idiota, diga-se de passagem:

— Como assim?

— Você sumiu por horas e eu fiquei muito preocupado com você, filho... — ele respondeu sinceramente, por mais que sua preocupação tivesse durado apenas alguns minutos.

— Eu só fiquei preso dentro de um armário — o loiro respondeu quase em um sussurro, praticamente cruzando os dedos para que o outro confiasse em suas palavras — Vi no LadyBlog que é um dos dez melhores lugares para se esconder — complementou, como se aquilo fosse mais convincente agora.

— E por que não atendeu os telefonemas?

— Telefonemas?

— Pedi para a Nathalie tentar todos os locais possíveis, até mesmo para hospitais... — o Agreste mais velho suspirou, se aproximando da cama e sentando-se em uma das extremidades. O olhar dele não estava mais em Adrien — Eu sabia que Nathalie era incompetente para tomar conta de você.

Agora, Adrien estava oficialmente chocado.

Desde o começo de toda aquela história de dupla identidade ele se perguntava o que poderia acontecer caso seu pai descobrisse que ele fugia de casa praticamente todos os dias, aí estava a resposta: ele ficaria desesperado. Ele sabe perfeitamente bem que Gabriel Agreste se desespera de um jeito... diferente.

A possível discussão que ele interrompeu no ateliê estava explicada: o pai estava discutindo com a assistente, jogando toda a culpa em cima dela. Nathalie já andava sobrecarregada e magoada com ele o suficiente para aturar mais aquilo. Não é como se ela realmente corresse algum risco de ser demitida... mas a vaga possibilidade de ela ficar farta da situação e ir por conta própria, fez com que o pânico fosse gerado na mente de Adrien.

— Ah, as ligações perdidas! Acabei de lembrar: eu deixo o celular no silencioso para não me desconcentrar nas aulas. Nathalie sempre me pede para me focar nos estudos! — o rapaz sorriu, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível — Falando em focar em estudos, amanhã é minha reunião e...

— Vou estar ocupado demais, mas já pedi para que Nathalie fosse no meu lugar. Porém, estou seriamente em dúvida se ela é capaz de me representar neste tipo de assunto... — Gabriel o interrompeu, deixando claro que sua confiança na assistente estava abalada, ou melhor, sua confiança na estabilidade emocional dela estava abalada.

— Claro que é! — rapidamente Adrien fez questão de defender a antiga tutora. Ela já tinha deixado de comparecer no desfile, se o próprio pai não poderia comparecer na reunião de Pais e Mestres, era ela quem deveria estar lá para Adrien.

— Filho, você com certeza já deve ter notado que ela... — depois de buscar palavras que dessem exatamente a noção que ele queria, o mais velho as trocou por conotações completamente aleatórias — ... ela está se envolvendo demais nos assuntos particulares, está sobrecarregada e talvez seja melhor mantê-la afastada de nós dois.

— Mas...

— Você é meu filho, Adrien. Quem escolhe o que é melhor para você sou eu, não a minha assistente. — as palavras saíram bem mais duras do que ele queria, a justificativa foi ainda pior: — Nathalie é apenas isso, a minha assistente. Envolver ela nos demais assuntos, como se fosse uma boa amiga, já se mostrou ser prejudicial.

Na mente de Gabriel, todas aquelas palavras não passavam de uma explicação simples, algo como: "É melhor eu aprender a separar a minha amizade com ela do trabalho em geral – e a vilania - e não a sobrecarregar com os seus cuidados, ela anda estressada e isso pode significar um risco para mim e para você".

Na mente de Adrien, tudo aquilo fez um sentido completamente errado, errado ao ponto de ele sentir medo pelo que poderia ser feito a Nathalie: "Ela não é da família, não pode se aproximar como família e o melhor é que ela entender essa distância. Ela está até mesmo tentando se aproximar de você! Ela é apenas uma assistente, nada mais e nada menos para nós dois. Qualquer coisa além disso é prejudicial... para ela! ".

— Mas pai... — ele sussurrou, tentando pensar em algum jeito de mostrar que Nathalie era importante, era da família... que foi ela quem juntou aquela família!

Antes que mais qualquer outra palavra fosse dita, algumas batidas suaves foram dadas à porta, antecedendo a abertura da mesma. Nathalie entrou, já recomposta e com sua habitual indiferença estampada no rosto.

— O jantar será servido em quinze minutos, senhor — ela encarou o Agreste mais velho e depois, com o olhar que tentava esconder a preocupação, ela observou Adrien atentamente — Foi um dia longo. Prefere jantar no quarto hoje?

— Ele desce assim que terminar o banho — Gabriel respondeu pelo filho, se levantando da cama e evitando ao máximo ter contato visual com Nathalie enquanto saia do quarto.

Uma vez a sós com o rapaz, a assistente permitiu que parte de sua máscara de indiferença fosse dissipada. Ela caminhou até a beira da cama, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Adrien e tentando parecer minimamente terna – fazia ideia de que Gabriel não deveria ter dado palavras muito gentis a ele.

— Está realmente bem para descer, Adrien?

Ela não recebeu resposta alguma sobre aquilo, mas recebeu um abraço. Diferente da primeira vez, ela conseguiu permanecer completamente centrada e esconder a surpresa daquele gesto, se limitando apenas a afirmar:

— Não importa o que seu pai tenha dito, não é sua culpa.

— E nem sua... — como se fosse possível, ele abraçou Nathalie com ainda mais força, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse desaparecer.

— Como assim minha culpa? — foi impossível para ela impedir que uma das sobrancelhas fossem erguidas. Se Gabriel começasse a usar ela como desculpa para ser um mal pai, estaria cruzando mais um dos limites básicos de convivência profissional.

— Você passa o tempo todo comigo e com o meu pai porque é o seu trabalho, mas eu gosto de ter você por perto... mesmo que nunca converse comigo e nem pareça gostar muito disso, porque eu sei que é só o seu jeito. Você é legal, porque se não fosse, minha mãe não iria ser sua amiga... — ele encarou Nathalie com o mesmo olhar que Emilie costumava usar — ... E se meu pai demitir você, eu posso te contratar para ser a minha assistente pessoal!

Nathalie simplesmente quis rir.

Adrien era adoravelmente divertido de lidar, calmo, obediente... e agora estava deixando claro que também tinha uma veia cómica como a mãe. Talvez, essa graça fosse reflexo de uma mente completamente inocente.

Ele era, sem dúvidas, a pessoa mais inocente que ela conhecia.

Apenas uma criança ou Adrien poderiam achar que caso Gabriel Agreste ousasse demiti-la, ela aceitaria pisar naquela casa novamente. Ou que ele permitisse a volta dela como "assistente pessoal de Adrien Agreste".

— Seria, com certeza, mais divertido — mesmo que quase imperceptível, ela esboçou um sorriso — Ainda não me respondeu, senhor: realmente está bem ou prefere jantar no quarto?

— Nathalie, eu estarei pronto em dez minutos. Por favor, me espere no salão e tome conta do meu pai enquanto isso — o rapaz disse divertido, adorando aquela brincadeira.

— Como quiser, senhor.

.

.

.

Aquele foi um dos poucos jantares "em família" em que Adrien pareceu completamente disperso e indiferente à presença do pai. Não era algo proposital, mas a mente dele trabalhava incessantemente em alternativas para manter o emprego de Nathalie à salvo.

Quanto mais pensava sobre todas as tarefas fundamentais que ela exercia todos os dias, um sentimento de culpa começava a surgir: ele era praticamente uma criança mimada com ela. Ela quem tinha que acordar ele, ela quem tinha que organizar a agenda dele, ela quem o ajudava com as lições difíceis, ela precisava vigiar ele durante as refeições para ter certeza de que ele estava se alimentando...

— Pai... — ele encarou o progenitor — Por que a Nathalie sempre fica de pé?

Gabriel manteve a compostura – ou pelo menos tentou – enquanto olhava ao redor em busca da assistente. Ela estava lá, parada como uma estátua encarando o nada, de pé. Ele não saberia dizer com certeza se ela sempre ficava ali, se andava pelo cômodo ou se realmente estava sempre observando os dois, mas precisava de uma resposta.

— Etiqueta.

— Mas ela fica de pé o dia inteiro...

— Impressão sua — sem dar muita importância, Gabriel voltou a dar atenção apenas para a comida.

— E quanto é a folga dela? — era simplesmente inevitável para Adrien controlar a curiosidade, a primeira pergunta fez com que muitas outras viessem exigir suas respostas.

— Adrien, já chega desse assunto.

— Por quê?

— Por que dessa insistência toda? Você não era assim, conviver com esses "colegas" está te fazendo diferente.

Para a sorte de Gabriel, aquela resposta foi mais do que suficiente para suprimir as perguntas insistentes do filho. O jantar seguiu no mais absoluto silêncio.

.

.

.

A manhã seguinte foi exatamente como todas as outras, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: quando levou Adrien ao colégio, Nathalie ficou lá com ele.

Enquanto o rapaz estava eufórico para apresentar aquele ambiente para alguém, a assistente sentia como se a qualquer momento fosse cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar nele. Haviam adolescentes por todos os lados, alguns em pequenos grupos conversando, outros andando em duplas, mas ver todos de uma vez só foi o suficiente para relembrar Nathalie da época do colegial.

— Onde quer ir primeiro? Ginásio? Biblioteca? Cantina? — enquanto falava, o rapaz segurou uma das mãos da mulher e saiu a arrastando para dentro — Nathalie?

— Eu só quero ir para a reunião...

— Estou irritando você de novo? — ele puxou um pouco mais a mão dela, inseguro se realmente foi uma boa ideia pedir para que ela fosse até lá. Estressar ela com uma reunião inesperada poderia ser o que faltava para ela se cansar de tudo e...

— Claro que não! — mesmo nervosa e sentindo-se observada por todos, ela se esforçou para ao menos curvar os cantos dos lábios — é mais interessante ficar com seus amigos do que comigo e a reunião já vai começar.

— É só isso mesmo? — os olhos verdes a analisaram completamente, tentando descobrir a verdade.

Era impossível sustentar aquela desculpa, ele estava fazendo igualzinho a mãe quando queria pressionar Nathalie a contar alguma verdade. A última esperança era arrumar uma desculpa para se afastar de Adrien ao invés de responder, mas uma breve olhada ao redor só confirmou o que ela esperava: todos os adolescentes amontoados naquela entrada pareciam estar olhando para os dois.

— Estou começando a me sentir deslocada porque me sinto observada. Devem estar achando que sou uma professora substituta ou coisa do tipo pedindo ajuda a um dos alunos — ela respondeu rápido e baixo, só notando o quão estupido aquilo era quando se ouviu dizer em voz alta. Ela sabia lidar com adultos idiotas, não importava a quantidade, mas só de pensar em adolescentes curiosos com a presença dela, ela ficava tímida! Não fazia sentido algum, mas era isso.

— Acho que entendo... — o loiro murmurou baixinho, pensativo — Você está com vergonha de ficar perto de mim?

— ... O que? — ela arqueou uma as sobrancelhas, completamente desconcertada — Adrien, não sei que tipo de coisas o seu amigo Lahiffe anda colocando na sua cabeça, mas tenho certeza absoluta que você está entendendo as coisas do jeito errado.

— Não, o Nino não fez nada! Ou fez? — antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder, Adrien continuou — Se ele fez, pode me falar e eu converso com ele. Ou se o meu pai fez algo... ou alguém, qualquer pessoa!

— Adrien...

— Porque eu sei que ultimamente você anda estressada com alguma coisa, se essa coisa não sou eu...

— Não é.

— ... Então me diz o que é, eu juro que posso ajudar você! — ele insistiu — Porque você é a Nathalie que sempre faz tudo, sabe de tudo, cuida de tudo e sempre resolve tudo e...

— Adrien, por favor... — ela já conseguia sentir o nervosismo aumentando ainda mais. Parte era porque os jovens dos arredores pareciam agora cochichar enquanto os observava, em parte era porque ouvir Adrien falando coisas tão gentis como a mãe doía no mais profundo: culpa por não Emilie quem estivesse vendo o filho crescer.

— ... E se você desistir de mim e do meu pai, não vamos saber o que fazer — notando que talvez não tivesse sido o melhor jeito de acalmar uma pessoa, ele tentou uma de suas piadas: — ... Provavelmente colocaríamos fogo na mansão.

— Como se eu fosse deixar você fazer algo perigoso — ela sorriu, dessa vez sem ser algo forçado. Ainda estava nervosa, mas se sentia melhor agora.

— Tem certeza de que não vai se estressar na reunião?

— Tenho certeza absoluta. Você é um rapaz responsável e tira boas notas, não acho que tenham alguma reclamação sobre você.

Aquilo era um elogio.

Um elogio vindo de Nathalie.

Aquelas palavras foram mais do que o suficiente para que as bochechas de Adrien ficassem em um tom rosado, enquanto ele esfregava a nuca de uma forma desengonçada. A vontade que ele tinha era de abraçá-la, mas antes que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, uma voz esganiçada começou a chama-lo:

— Adrienzinho! Adrikins! — Antes que ele pudesse notar de que lado Chloé Bourgeois estava vindo, foi pego.

Como sempre fazia, a garota se agarrou ao pescoço dele e estava prestes a começar a falar alguma coisa desnecessária e que provavelmente ele não iria prestar atenção ou distribuir beijos irritantes pelo rosto dele, porém, ela o libertou depois de alguns segundos e ficou séria encarando Nathalie.

— O que ela está fazendo com você, Adrienzinho? — um tom bem mais sério deu lugar ao agudo, enquanto ela colocava as mãos na cintura.

— Como assim o que a Nathalie faz comigo? — o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender absolutamente nada.

— Ela foi demitida no desfile porque reservou o lugar errado da minha mãe, esqueceu?

Enquanto a mais velha encarava Chloé se perguntando se ainda havia salvação para aquele comportamento terrível, Adrien tentava ao menos relacionar uma coisa à outra: Nathalie não foi no desfile; Nathalie estava triste; Chloé achava que ela tinha sido demitida...

— Ah, claro! — o rapaz sorriu de um jeito diferente, como se estivesse imerso em ChatNoir — Mas a Nathalie não está aqui como a assistente do meu pai.

— Não? — no mesmo instante, a garota desfez a pose de arrogância e encarou Adrien completamente surpresa.

— Ela está como a minha responsável para a reunião — ele sorriu, segurando a mão de Nathalie mais uma vez — Vamos? Eu levo você até a sala!

Em resposta, a assistente deu um aceno afirmativo e seguiu com ele. Deixaram para trás uma garota mimada e mal-educada, que agora estava emburrada e provavelmente se sentindo tapeada.

Quando chegaram em frente a porta da sala de aula da senhorita Bustier, Adrien fez questão de abraçar Nathalie o mais forte que conseguia. Não havia ninguém pelos corredores o que encorajou a retribuição do abraço, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos.

— Obrigado, Nathalie — o rapaz sorriu.

— Não precisa agradecer — com toda a delicadeza que conseguiu, ela desfez o abraço gentilmente.

— Até depois da reunião?

Ela acenou positivamente, abrindo a porta da sala. Não era uma mentira: mesmo que ela não encontrasse com ele quando a reunião terminasse, se encontraria no almoço.

.

.

.

Gabriel sempre apreciou o silencio e a solidão, é a partir deles que a criatividade germina. Porém, naquela manhã em especifico, a única coisa que ele conseguiu estando sozinho no ateliê foi andar de um lado a outro.

Nathalie estava sobrecarregada.

Adrien estava preocupado com ela.

Gabriel não poderia arriscar responder todas as perguntas do filho sem pôr em risco sua identidade secreta.

Se Emilie voltasse: a vilania terminaria, Nathalie voltaria ao normal, Adrien ficaria feliz e tudo funcionaria como as engrenagens de um relógio. Porém, para ela voltar, ele precisava arriscar o que tinha no plano de Nathalie.

O plano não daria certo porque sua assistente estava sobrecarregada.

— É um maldito círculo! Por isso não vai terminar! — ele praguejou em voz alta, parando sua caminhada repetitiva e encarando o quadro da esposa — O que faço?

— Ligue para a senhorita Sancoeur — Nooroo falou baixinho com medo de ser repreendido por seu atrevimento.

— Não vou perguntar a ela o que fazer. — O homem endireitou a postura, encarando com ainda mais intensidade a pintura da esposa. No mais profundo, ele desejava que uma vítima propensa à akumatização surgisse e que fosse o mais forte entre todos, daí seus problemas estariam resolvidos.

— Não, mestre... — a pequenina criatura arroxeada voou para a frente dele — Faça uma vídeo-chamada, assista a reunião escolar do seu filho. Tenho certeza de que isso pode fazer o humor dela melhorar...

— E o que faz você pensar que me importo com o humor dela?

O pequeno kwami desviou o olhar para todos os pontos possíveis, estava nervoso. Queria responder a verdade, que estava sentindo a preocupação dele e que, principalmente, sentia que Gabriel tinha medo de quando a assistente ficava irritada ou descontrolada. Porém, a melhor resposta seria uma faca de dois gomos:

— O verdadeiro poder de criar um aliado, é multiplicar o próprio poder, mestre...

O Agreste ficou no mais completo silencio por alguns segundos, mas não emanava irritação alguma. Depois de um suspiro pesado, ele voltou para a bancada de trabalho e ligou para a assistente.

Nooroo ficou observando do alto, apreensivo se realmente tinha feito a escolha certa de palavras: tanto eram um provérbio quanto a força do miraculous da borboleta. Sua esperança, no momento, era que Gabriel não tentasse entender o significado de tudo aquilo.

.

.

.

Quando Nathalie entrou na sala da tal reunião, sentiu o estomago revirar. Se alguns adolescentes olhando para ela já fugia completamente da tensão a qual ela estava acostumada, enfrentar uma sala repleta de pais preocupados com seus filhos era ainda pior.

Os únicos acentos vazios eram os da primeira fileira, o que tornava tudo ainda mais difícil: ela sentia os olhares acusadores atingindo-a pelas costas. Todos aqueles pais deveriam estar se perguntando o que uma assistente administrativa estaria fazendo ali, ou pior: que tipo de pai Gabriel Agreste era para encarar aquilo como uma "reunião de negócios".

Depois de alguns minutos encarando o nada, ela percebeu que isso só a faria parecer ainda mais deslocada. Os demais adultos da sala conversavam animadamente falando sobre seus filhos, nada que pudesse gerar uma brecha para ela se aproximar de alguém e tentar se socializar. Restava a opção mais convencional: tecnologia.

Tentando ser a mais discreta possível, ela pegou o tablet e começou a analisar quais tarefas poderia adiantar. Não haviam muitas, mas eram suficientes para se manter ocupada até a reunião começar: e-mails, revisões, encomendas... uma chamada de Gabriel Agreste.

Um tanto insegura se atender era realmente a melhor escolha, ela deslizou o dedo suavemente e aceitou a ligação. Em microssegundos o rosto desinteressado do chefe ficou emoldurado no aparelho.

— Senhor — ela saudou tentando não demonstrar o quão surpresa estava.

 _— Resolvi participar da reunião, Nathalie._

— Realmente vai vir para o colégio? — foi impossível reprimir uma das sobrancelhas de se arquear.

 _— Não é necessário, uma videoconferência basta._

— Fora de questão, senhor.

 _— Como? — foi a vez dele de arquear uma das sobrancelhas._

— Já é suficientemente ridículo eu estar aqui no seu lugar, me recuso a ficar aqui servindo de "seguradora de tablet". Se realmente quisesse participar da reunião do seu filho, teria vindo! — ao fim, ela ajeitou a mecha de cabelo que sempre teima em cair sobre o rosto.

 _— Nathalie! — a voz repreensiva de Gabriel subiu algumas notas._

— Lamento, senhor. Ou vem até aqui ou não participa da reunião! — O olhar gélido do superior não foi o suficiente para que ela voltasse atrás.

 _— Conversamos quando você chegar! — a voz fria também não a fez parar de encara-lo momento algum._

Depois de poucos segundos de silencio, ele encerrou a ligação. Com um sorriso vitorioso, a assistente voltou a mexer no aparelho até notar um ponto importante: qualquer um daquela sala poderia ter ouvido a conversa se estivesse prestando atenção nela.

Já imaginando as manchetes das revistas de fofoca do dia seguinte, que incluiriam adjetivos nada gentis à Gabriel, Nathalie abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa e quis se fingir de morta.

.

.

.

Agora sim: Gabriel Agreste estava emanando sentimentos negativos. Era uma mistura de irritação, raiva e frustração. O pequeno kwami queria arrumar algum jeito de desfazer aquilo, tanto por se sentir culpado tanto porque a energia negativa o incomodava.

— Mestre... — o pequenino chamou baixo.

— Satisfeito!? — a voz saiu desequilibrada, como se fosse uma mistura do Agreste e de HawkMoth.

Nooroo estremeceu, imaginando as piores possibilidades possíveis caso aquele comportamento mesclado entre vilão e estilista continuasse acontecendo. Já tinha reparado quando aconteceu a primeira vez, quando Nathalie o questionou sobre o desejo: nesse limbo entre vilania e bom-senso, qualquer um dos dois poderia assumir o controle.

— Mestre... — mais uma vez, o kwami o chamou — Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Nathalie vai pensar melhor e...

— Já não me interessa o que ela pensa ou deixa de pensar! O que importa é que preciso trazer Emilie de volta!

— ... Está no mesmo lugar de onde começou! — depois de retrucar, a criaturinha buscou um abrigo. Era a primeira vez que falava algo assim em um momento indevido, mas era necessário.

O silencio tomou conta de todo o ateliê.

Aquelas palavras funcionaram como um gatilho, fizeram com que Gabriel entendesse que não havia motivos para não arriscar o plano de Nathalie: se fosse um fracasso, seria apenas mais um fracasso. Ele se lembraria como mais uma de suas derrotas amargas, mas Nathalie não se lembraria de nada, não teria como ela se importar...

.

.

.

Minutos se passaram até que a professora finalmente chegasse. Para a surpresa de Nathalie, ela estava acompanhada de Jean – o mordomo dos Bourgeois. Depois de deixar um envelope rechonchudo sobre a mesa dela, o mordomo se sentou ao lado de Nathalie.

Não houve tempo para cumprimentos ou coisa do gênero, a professora olhou rapidamente para todos da sala, conferindo se os responsáveis de todos os seus alunos já tinham chego e então começou:

— Bom dia a todos! — um sorriso adorável acompanhou a saudação — Como já estou alguns minutos atrasada, vou tentar ser o mais objetiva possível: meses atrás consegui uma atividade de campo no Hotel GranParis, onde os alunos desempenharam funções ligadas à um dos muitos serviços oferecidos. Neste semestre, eu quis expandir a experiência deles! — a professora se recostou na mesa, olhando ansiosamente para todos ali presentes — Quero a autorização de todos para coloca-los em serviços de verão, estágios, tudo supervisionado por quem aceitar fazer parte desse projeto. Há apenas uma condição: os alunos autorizados não poderão trabalhar no mesmo ambiente que os pais.

— E como os nossos filhos serão escalados para esses trabalhos? — Marlena Cesaire foi a primeira a levantar a mão.

— Vou fazer um teste vocacional, os resultados sairão no último dia de aula que será... — Caline rapidamente pegou o celular e checou a data — Que adorável, será no Dia dos Heróis!

— E por quanto tempo eles vão trabalhar? Aonde? — foi a vez de Jalil Kubdel questionar.

— O prazo mínimo é de uma semana, para que os alunos tenham tempo de experiência o suficiente para montar um relatório. Porém, talvez alguns tomem gosto pela coisa e queiram ficar mais tempo! — ainda com o celular em mãos, a professora fez com que o telão projetasse uma pequena lista de nomes — Estes tão os apoiadores do projeto até agora.

Dentre os nomes, Nathalie conseguiu reconhecer o prefeito Bourgeois e alguns artistas com quem Gabriel já trabalhou antes. Parecia ser um projeto promissor, mas o número de apoiadores era pouco.

— Como essa reunião foi organizada às pressas, não tive tempo o suficiente para montar uma apresentação melhor, mas espero que todos tenham entendido o espirito desse estudo de campo. Vou passar de mesa em mesa para tirar dúvidas e entregar os termos de responsabilidade.

A partir desse momento, Nathalie simplesmente parou de prestar atenção no mundo à sua volta. Os adultos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, ignorando completamente os pedidos de "calma" e "silencio" que a professora fazia.

O mordomo Jean, timidamente, se aproximou um pouco mais de Nathalie e tentou puxar algum tipo de assunto:

— Fico feliz que alguém como você esteja aqui também...

— Alguém como eu?

— Oh, perdão, não fui claro: estou feliz que mais alguém que não é realmente "responsável" de nenhum aluno esteja aqui. Sempre fico deslocado nessas reuniões, mas se eu não vir, ninguém viria pela senhorita Chloé.

A mulher apenas acenou positivamente, sabia que acabaria falando sua opinião sobre o comportamento da garota se continuasse aquela conversa. Jean, parecendo não entender quando um diálogo deve ser encerrado, continuou:

— Até mesmo eu não sinto muita vontade de estar aqui, sei que ela só está realmente comportada quando dorme, tirando isso, sempre está aprontando alguma coisa...

— Ou destratando alguém... — ela comentou.

— Ou gritando...

E assim começou uma longa conversa. Talvez a mais longa que a assistente de Gabriel Agreste tivesse tido nos últimos anos com um "desconhecido". Jean era educado e ao mesmo tempo divertido, além disso, entendia perfeitamente os problemas que cuidar do filho de outra pessoa poderia causar.

— Ela é parecida com a mãe, o problema é esse — constatou Nathalie.

— Exatamente! Se ela fosse parecida com o pai, metade dos meus problemas estariam resolvidos — ele suspirou — É bom ter finalmente alguém para conversar. Aposto que nenhum outro dos que estão nessa sala entenderiam esse meu desejo estranho de sofrer um acidente, nada muito sério, mas o suficiente para ficar internado algumas semanas em um hospital como se fossem férias...

— Não posso falar que me sinto exatamente igual porque normalmente eu quero causar um acidente sério o suficiente para que meu chefe fique internado e me dê paz...

— No meu caso não daria certo, a menos que todo o hotel pegasse fogo e só eu sobrasse ileso... o Sr Pelúcia — o mordomo deixou uma risada discreta escapar.

— Lamento interromper a conversa, mas todos os outros responsáveis já foram e só preciso da assinatura de vocês dois — Caline estendeu um papel para cada um — É o termo de responsabilidade que permite o aluno participar.

Nathalie leu cautelosamente linha por linha, verificando todas as cláusulas e tudo o que poderia resultar em uma quebra de contrato posteriormente. Diferente dela, Jean assinou assim que recebeu, sem nem mesmo fingir que leu alguma coisa, apenas para poder conversar com a professora mais um pouco:

— Como posso agradecer por ter me ajudado a trazer os papéis? — a ruiva sorriu timidamente, recolhendo o termo de responsabilidade que ele tinha em mãos.

— Que tal aceitando tomar um café comigo na...?

— Hoje! Depois do último tempo de aula?

— Já estou ansioso para nos vermos de novo, senhorita Bustier — com um sorriso conquistador, gentilmente ele segurou uma das mãos dela e desferiu um beijo.

— Oh Jean, por favor: Caline. — ela pediu.

— Como quiser, Caline.

Os dois trocaram mais um sorriso e alguns acenos antes que o mordomo saísse da sala. Quando a professora desfez a cara de apaixonada e voltou para o "mundo real", Nathalie já estava prestes a sair também.

— Ah, senhorita Sancoeur! Espere um momento, tem uma coisa que eu...

— Lamento, mas é impossível para remanejar todos os horários de Adrien. Ele não vai poder participar — Nathalie disse o mais séria possível, queria voltar logo para o trabalho.

— Tudo bem, ele pode fazer o relatório sobre a carreira de modelo — um tanto sem jeito, Caline a segurou pela mão e fez com que Nathalie se sentasse ao lado dela em um dos bancos — Eu queria pedir uma coisa, mas...

— Não posso garantir que o senhor Agreste participe desse projeto, estou disposta a falar com ele sobre o assunto e nada mais. Minhas decisões aqui se restringem a garantir que ele seja representado como pai.

— Não, não é isso... — ainda mais tímida, a professora entregou um papel — Bem, é sobre você ser a representante do Adrien.

— Algo aconteceu? Ele está com alguma dificuldade? Se comportou mal? — a seriedade foi substituída por preocupação, Nathalie pegou o papel e olhou para as várias linhas escritas à mão sem entender o que significava.

— O último parágrafo da redação dele: estou preocupada que talvez ele esteja com dificuldades em aceitar o desaparecimento da mãe. Talvez conversar com o pai possa ajuda-lo, mas se quiser a indicação de algum psicólogo infantil eu posso...

— Não, não é necessário — a assistente endireitou a mecha de cabelo — É apenas uma parte de uma história antiga que contei a ele, pode ficar tranquila.

— Certeza?

— Absoluta.

.

.

.

Finalmente de volta à mansão, Nathalie foi o mais rápido possível para o ateliê. Mais especificamente: ela foi até o quadro dourado de Emilie e apertou os botões necessários para descer até o porão.

Enquanto esteve no carro, ela leu várias e várias vezes a redação de Adrien. Era simplesmente inacreditável o quanto ele tinha crescido e amadurecido em tão pouco tempo e, se alguém merecia saber desse progresso, este alguém era Emilie.

Quando o elevador secreto finalmente chegou ao destino, Nathalie andou o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiram até chegar ao local onde a amiga estava, chegando a dar breves corridas no percurso. Cuidadosamente, ela se aproximou do vidro e segurou o papel entre as mãos.

— Não sei se você realmente está ouvindo... Hoje eu fui em uma reunião escolar do Adrien... — ela começou enquanto retomava o fôlego — ... Mas depois falo melhor sobre o que ele fez, antes preciso que você escute isso:

.

 _"Emilie Agreste foi uma artista internacionalmente reconhecida, tanto na indústria da moda quanto na cinematográfica. Ela é importante para a história da França porque realizou vários trabalhos de caridade quando não estava na frente das câmeras. Até hoje, quase um ano após seu desaparecimento, sua generosidade é uma inspiração para todos que almejam fazer o bem._

 _Entretanto, a minha mãe não é uma pessoa importante apenas para a história da França: ela é uma pessoa importante para todos que conviveram com ela. Minha mãe, por mais que apenas como uma figurante na história de muitos, motivou centenas de pessoas a seguir em frente. E como uma das personagens principais da minha vida sempre me ensinou que a gentileza e o amor é o que há de mais valioso para compartilharmos, coisa que pretendo ensinar a todos, assim como ela fazia._

 _Coisas ruins acontecem para que coisas boas também possam acontecer, sendo assim, por mais que doa admitir, acredito que ela continuou fazendo o bem até mesmo depois de desaparecer: ela deixou a Nathalie cuidando de mim, a melhor amiga dela._

 _Gostaria de que algum dia ela pudesse ouvir essas palavras pessoalmente, essas e tantas outras. Quero contar a ela que comecei a entender muitas coisas que não faziam sentido algum antes, que tenho amigos de verdade e que, se algum dia for preciso, eu vou ficar parado para que um deles possa seguir a vida"._

.

Quando Nathalie terminou de ler, as mãos estavam trémulas e ela estava se forçando a não quebrar por completo, por mais que uma lágrima ou outra teimasse em escorrer pelas bochechas. Enquanto estava lá, lendo aquelas palavras tão adoráveis, talvez Emilie nem as conseguisse ouvir.

— Espero que... que você me perdoe por estar aqui no seu lugar e saiba que... que eu estou disposta a parar a minha vida apenas por você... porque você merece voltar e sentir tanto orgulho do Adrien quanto...

— Nathalie!

A voz intimidadora de Gabriel preencheu todo o ambiente. A assistente se forçou a retomar as feições de indiferença enquanto passava desesperadamente as mãos no rosto em uma tentativa de esconder o choro.

— Aqui, senhor! — ela respondeu, por sorte conseguiu disfarçar a voz clamorosa.

Há quanto tempo ele estava lá? O que ele ouviu? O que ele viu?

Eram perguntas que ela não tinha tempo para pensar na resposta.

— Nathalie... — ele chamou mais uma vez. Estava próximo dela agora, havia surgindo de um lugar o qual a assistente não conseguiu identificar qual era — ... lembrou de pegar a encomenda de borboletas?

— ... Mantenho minha opinião de que não seja uma boa ideia trazer mais borboletas, senhor — ela tentou falar do jeito mais sério possível, precisava criar limites para aquele viveiro de insetos.

— Vamos precisar do máximo possível: quero colocar seu plano em prática o mais rápido possível.

Sem entender exatamente o motivo daquela mudança de opinião, Nathalie não questionou o superior. Pelo contrário, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela estava animada para que ele realmente se tornasse o vilão de Paris.

— Como quiser, senhor — a voz saiu repleta de determinação. Ao fim da frase, ela deu um sorriso genuinamente ardiloso enquanto colocava a redação de Adrien em no bolso — A senhora Emilie finalmente voltará.

— Assim espero! — concordou o superior, dando-a as costas e caminhando calmamente na direção do elevador.


	10. Les présentations

**LES PRÉSENTATIONS**

.

.

.

Adrien estava de pé, parado em frente as grandes portas do colégio Dupont. Ele sempre esperava Gorila chegar para leva-lo para almoçar, mas dessa vez tinha algo de errado: já haviam passado quinze minutos e não havia sinais dele.

— Irmãozinho... — Nino o chamou, escondido atrás da porta — A barra está limpa?

— Uh? Está sim — o loiro respondeu com ar de riso — Vai mesmo ficar com medo da Nathalie?

— Medo de quem? — Alya se intrometeu, indo para o lado de fora enquanto puxava uma certa amiga desastrada — Da assistente do seu pai?

Adrien olhou para as amigas pronto para começar a contar a história, mas antes que conseguisse falar a primeira palavra, o celular dele tocou. Era Nathalie.

— Nathalie, está tudo bem? — ele mudou completamente: agora parecia preocupado.

 _— Sim, sim... Adrien, seu pai e eu precisamos ir para uma reunião urgente, você se incomodaria de almoçar no colégio hoje, com seus amigos?_

— Está... Está falando sério!? — novamente ele mudou por completo, parecia ter recebido uma das melhores notícias da vida.

 _— Só se você quiser..._

— Obrigado, Nathalie! — ele agradeceu e desligou, antes que ela tivesse a chance de voltar atrás. Faltava pouco ele saltitar de alegria.

— Pelo visto foi uma notícia bem feliz! — Alya comentou, achando incomum aquela animação toda.

— Posso ficar o intervalo no colégio hoje, com vocês!

— Maravilhoso... — Marinette disse distraidamente, se corrigindo depois: — Maravilhoso você ficar, não você, não que você não seja maravilhoso! A não ser que seja por algo ruim, mas você é maravilhoso! A-A notícia é maravilhosa!

— Cara... — Nino finalmente havia saído de trás da porta — É seguro deixar seu velho sozinho com ela?

Toda a animação de Adrien se transformou em preocupação mais uma vez. Da última vez que tinha visto os dois juntos, estavam brigando... talvez a reunião fosse apenas a continuação daquela briga.

— E-Eu acho que a Nathalie vai ficar bem... — ele tentou sorrir, porém os amigos notaram que era algo forçado. Qualquer um notaria.

— Não era com o teu velho que você deveria estar preocupado? — o amigo cruzou os braços, sem entender mais nada.

— É uma longa história, Nino...

— Temos todo o intervalo pra você contar ela! — Alya sorriu — Se quiser, é claro.

.

.

.

Nathalie e Gabriel estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na grande mesa central do ateliê – ou passarela, quando necessário. Ela tinha reunido papéis, listas, todas as informações que tinha conseguido remontar, todas organizadas e impressas. O tablet tinha o mais importante: a apresentação de slides: ela sabia que dar uma visão geral de tudo seria mais eficaz.

O Agreste, por outro lado, parecia apático ou desanimado. Era um risco alto, mas seria válido... em sua mente ele só ouvia as palavras de Nooroo ecoando repetidamente, como se indicassem algo além de uma nova tentativa. Dentro dele também havia uma mudança sobre tudo aquilo: ele se sentia dividido.

— Precisamos de tempo para conversar — ela disse como justificativa para fazer uma ligação antes de começarem. Não avisou para quem estava ligando, Gabriel só descobriu pouco depois de ela ser atendida: — Sim, sim... Adrien, seu pai e eu precisamos ir para uma reunião urgente, você se incomodaria de almoçar no colégio hoje, com seus amigos? — era quase perceptível um sorriso dela, antes de continuar: — Só se você quiser...

O estilista estava certo de que o filho rejeitaria aquela proposta. O que uma cantina barata poderia oferecer em comparação ao chef? Almoçar com amigos era uma bobagem, iriam ficar apenas conversando sobre motivos aleatórios ao invés de se alimentarem direito! Adrien não era esse tipo de rapaz!

— Adrien aceitou, teremos bastante tempo.

— Meu filho preferiu almoçar lá do que na própria casa? — o superior ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconsertado.

— Ele vai estar com os amigos.

— Ele estaria com a família aqui!

— Ele almoçaria sozinho aqui, senhor... — Nathalie suspirou — Não acho que começar tudo com mais uma briga seja a melhor ideia.

— E eu não acho que você ficar se sobrecarregando com o Adrien seja o melhor. Por que você não faz só o seu trabalho?

— Porque eu me importo com ele e porque se eu fizesse só o meu trabalho, eu não iria estar ajudando um terrorista à roubar joias mágicas de crianças!

— É pela Emilie! — ele subiu o tom de voz, apenas pelo calor do momento.

— E é só por isso que eu vou te ajudar! — Nathalie o acompanhou.

— Ótimo! — ele desviou o olhar.

— Ótimo não, perfeito! Perfeito como todos os outros planos que eu já tive que cancelar na minha vida pra ajudar você! — ela disparou, começando a mexer nos papéis e tentando recobrar a calma antes de continuar.

— Vai começar a me culpar por tudo de novo!? Faz anos desde que você ficou jogando esse tipo de coisa na minha cara! — o estilista a encarou, abaixando o tom de voz e sussurrando a pior ofensa que poderia: — Está parecendo a Audrey...

— NÃO OUSE ME COMPARAR COM ELA, GABRIEL AGRESTE! — a assistente jogou nele todos os papéis que já havia juntado, tentando pegar mais coisas espalhadas sobre a mesa para brincar de tiro ao alvo.

.

.

.

Durante o almoço, Adrien apenas ficou remexendo na comida enquanto tentava imaginar o que os adultos que mais gostava poderiam estar fazendo sem ele. Uma reunião de última hora era possível, mas depois da briga que tinha visto, estava começando a imaginar coisas demais...

— Então...? — Alya perguntou — Estou curiosa sobre a Nathalie.

— Vocês não vão acreditar no que a Dona Nathalie conseguiu fazer com o robô Agreste! Ela, ela é... ela é a Nathalie! — Nino enfatizou, chegando a gesticular.

— ... E o que isso quer dizer? — Marinette perguntou risonha, interessada sobre a tal história.

A essa altura, todos encaravam Adrien cheios de expectativa. O loiro, por outro lado, estava desanimado. Nino, sabendo perfeitamente que o amigo precisava se distrair um pouco, deu uma leve cutucada nele:

— Quer dizer que a Dona Nathalie faz tudo, sabe de tudo e cuida de tudo. Mas que também é vingativa! — disse risonho.

— Ela não deve ser tão vingativa assim, ela nem foi akumatizada... — Alya encolheu os ombros, confusa. Devido seu trabalho "jornalístico" e a um recente blog afiliado, tinha notado grandes padrões nas vítimas, resumindo-as em dois grupos: pessoas que incomodam as outras e pessoas que são incomodadas. A assistente pessoal dos Agreste não parecia pertencer a nenhum dos dois, ela era completamente apática.

Com o comentário da colega, Adrien arregalou os olhos. Nino repetiu os gestos do amigo, acrescentando as mãos sobre a cabeça, segurando o boné. As meninas, sem entender absolutamente nada, apenas se entreolharam e esperaram as explicações.

— Cara... — o rapaz tirou as mãos da cabeça — No dia em que isso acontecer, o mundo acaba!

— Não acho que HawkMoth queira akumatizar ela, com certeza já teve várias chances e preferiu não arriscar... — o loiro começou — Ele é um vilão, claro, mas com certeza tem amor à própria vida! Ele não faria isso!

— Garotos...? — a morena deu um ar de riso para todo aquele exagero — Estão brincando?

— HawkMoth é um ser completamente sem escrúpulos, ele já akumatizou até um bebê... — Marinette, tentando controlar as palavras que diria como LadyBug, estava começando a se interessar sobre o assunto mais do que deveria.

— Ele não passaria dos limites com ela, ninguém ousa passar...

— Teu velho deve ter sido o único que sobreviveu.

— Provavelmente.

— Vão contar ou não? — Alya encurralou os dois, cansada de tantas "promessas" sobre o quão fantástica aquela mulher poderia ser, sem realmente nenhuma prova disso.

— Teve a vez, depois do Colecionador... — Adrien começou.

.

.

.

Novamente, Nathalie e Gabriel estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na grande mesa central do ateliê, vulgo passarela quando necessário.

Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto juntava os papéis que haviam sobrado esparramados pela mesa. O cabelo estava solto, os óculos tortos sobre o rosto. O tablet, por sorte, não foi danificado no meio de toda a briga: acertar a cabeça de Gabriel amorteceu consideravelmente a queda.

Já ele endireitava o cabelo: o penteado foi destruído enquanto tentava se livrar de uma chave de braço. Fora as roupas amarrotadas e um sapato perdido no meio da luta, estava ótimo.

— Acredito que já podemos recomeçar a reunião — ela anunciou, endireitando os óculos e a mecha de cabelo que teimava em ficar no rosto.

— Perfeitamente.

— Tudo será dividido em algumas etapas. A primeira é resumida em uma batalha demorada na madrugada do Dia dos Heróis: precisamos cansa-los ao máximo. Após, a segunda etapa, como eu já havia explicado anteriormente, será realizada com a ajuda de Lila Rossi — Nathalie mostrou a ficha da garota no tablet, com todas as informações que sabia sobre ela — Utilizaremos as ilusões dela para gerar pânico em Paris, praticamente uma euforia.

Gabriel apenas acenou com a cabeça, se manteria calado.

— A terceira etapa consiste em eu ser akumatizada... — o Agreste fez questão de murmurar algo entre tosses forçadas — Alguma objeção, senhor?

Movendo a cabeça de um lado ao outro enfaticamente, ele negou.

— Precisa me dar o poder de aumentar o seu, assim, poderá akumatizar quantas pessoas quiser.

— E depois? — ele perguntou, sem muita expectativa.

— Conseguirá pegar as jóias...

— Nathalie, Nathalie, Nathalie, minha doce e perigosa assistente... — ele suspirou — Eu já fui derrotado com cada um dos meus akumatizados, o que iria mudar dessa vez? A Quantidade? Já vimos que esse tipo de coisa não deu certo com aquelas duas crianças gêmeas...

— Dessa vez você vai saber exatamente o que cada um deles faz, o que cada um deles quer e como tirar vantagem deles.

— Andou fazendo planilhas de novo?

— Esse não é o ponto! E por que ninguém gosta das minhas planilhas? — um tanto ressentida, ela continuou: — O ponto é: temos todas as informações ao nosso alcance, vamos conseguir contornar qualquer variável e montar um exército imbatível.

— Realmente tem certeza?

Como resposta, ela apenas estendeu o tablet para o superior. Lentamente ele passou os slides, analisando todos os tipos de informação que ela havia coletado. Ao fim, ele já estava sorrindo com a vitória próxima.

.

.

.

— Ela é a Nathalie, ela é eficiente, simples assim. Ela faz tudo o tempo todo, ela sabe de tudo e ela cuida de tudo. A Nathalie é a Nathalie, ela está sempre lá e sempre resolve tudo... mesmo que as vezes ela seja um pouco assustadora. — com isso, o loiro terminou de contar uma das várias histórias sobre a assistente do pai.

— E-eu... admiro ela! — Marinette disse tímida e entusiasmada ao mesmo tempo. Se se lembrava perfeitamente do dia do desfile, quando a mais velha arriscou o próprio trabalho confrontando Audrey Bourgeois.

— Depois de tudo isso, eu também admiro ela! — a aspirante a jornalista endireitou os óculos — Consigo ver ela claramente apontando o dedo para o HawkMoth e falando que ele não manda nela!

— Ela provavelmente acabaria com ele! — Nino disse animado — Dona Nathalie fez aulas de caratê e tudo!

— Poderia contar mais sobre a "Dona Nathalie", ainda temos dez minutos! — Alya sorriu, já vendo ela como uma super-heroina moderna, talvez até mesmo a LadyBug, ou uma LadyBug do passado, talvez uma que tenha vindo do futuro...

— Ela e o meu pai andam brigando... — Adrien disse desanimado, encarando a comida praticamente intacta no prato. No dia do colecionador, seu pai e Nathalie haviam brigado, mas não tanto quanto ultimamente.

— Mas eles sempre se acertam, né? — Nino tentou consolar o amigo.

— Dessa vez é diferente... — o loiro suspirou — Ela está estressada demais com ele, ela está triste por minha culpa também, porque eu sempre sumo. Meu pai falou até que ela precisa manter distância e que não está fazendo o trabalho direito... — em uma tentativa falha de esboçar um sorriso, ele encarou os amigos: — Mas se ela for demitida, pode virar minha assistente... certo?

— Er... Cara... — Nino não teve coragem de continuar.

— Não quero piorar as coisas, mas se ela for demitida depois de aturar o seu pai por tantos anos, acho que ela nunca mais vai querer ver ele... — a morena comentou baixo, completando o que o namorado queria falar.

— Ah... — mais uma vez, o Agreste suspirou e tentou parecer bem — Entendo. Eu acho que ela também não iria querer me ver mais e nem ser minha assistente, sabe? É que eu sou meio mimado... Acreditam que as vezes eu irrito ela pedindo ajuda com a lição de casa? As vezes eu também faço ela desmarcar algo importante em cima da hora, isso significa que eu não sou bom com responsabilidades, né?

Apesar de tentar sorrir como em seus ensaios fotográficos, era notável o quão triste Adrien estava por falar aquilo. Ele realmente acreditava que a briga entre o pai e a antiga babá tinha relação com ele, nem que fosse mínima.

Os amigos, preocupados em deixa-lo pior ainda, apenas ficaram em silêncio. Alya se sentia culpada por ter dito aquilo, mas era melhor do que deixar ele criar falsas esperanças quanto a "Super Dona Nathalie". Nino não tinha sequer coragem de olhar o irmãozinho. Marinette, dos três, parecia dispersa tentando encontrar um novo assunto para quebrar aquele silêncio tristonho:

— E se não for uma briga de trabalho?

— Tipo...? — Nino murmurou, tentando entender.

— Eles trabalham juntos há anos, certo? Então eles com certeza são amigos, amigos as vezes brigam... é normal.

— Acha mesmo isso, Marinette? — o Agreste encarou a amiga. Sabia que ela era a melhor em entender as pessoas e em lidar com qualquer tipo de problema... ou melhor, quase tão boa quanto sua LadyBug.

— Acho perfeito... — ela falou baixo, fora da realidade enquanto apreciava os olhos verdes tão de perto.

— Perfeito? — ele repetiu, sem entender bem. Aquilo bastou que ela voltasse a realidade e começasse com os gaguejos:

— Pe-erfeitamente você! Não, perfeitamente isso o que eu acho, que você é perfeito! Quer-quer dizer, você é perfeito também, mas é perfeitamente isso o que eu acho! Isso! Perfeitamente amigos, como você é perfeito! Não! Você não é perfeito... É sim! A-A situação deles que é perfeita! Pe-perfeitamente! — no fim da explicação embolada, ela sorriu e olhou para os outros amigos — Vocês também não acham?

Alya e Nino se entreolharam, risonhos, e concordaram em uníssono:

— Perfeitamente isso! — E riram.

Adrien acabou achando graça de tudo aquilo, em parte se sentindo mal por achar o problema de fala da amiga tão engraçado nessas ocasiões.

O importante, acima de tudo, é que ele estava sorrindo mais uma vez e pronto para contar mais sobre a incrível Nathalie:

— Lembram quando Paris ficou inundada por causa daquela sereia? — quando os amigos tinham total atenção nele, o loiro continuou — Nathalie e o meu pai ficaram presos no ateliê porque ele teimou que a LadyBug resolveria tudo rápido...

Marinette, Nino e Alya: os três se entreolharam, prenderam as risadas antecipadas e aguardaram ansiosamente a continuação da história.

.

.

.

Aproveitando ser a única no ateliê, Nathalie estava analisando todos os depoimentos da sua página de coleta de dados: queria ter certeza de que não havia deixado nenhum fora da sua nova planilha.

Na página da Le Paon, primeira a deixar seu relato foi a dona do LadyBlog, Alya Césaire.

.

 _"Nós não somos nós mesmos quando akumatizados._

 _O vilão que HawkMoth nos faz ser é apenas um reflexo de todos os sentimentos ruins que estávamos sentindo na hora, não é como se tivéssemos muitas escolhas. Pelo menos, eu não tive._

 _Quando vejo as imagens e vídeos onde eu atacava pessoas, LadyBug e ChatNoir, mal consigo acreditar que realmente sou eu com uma fantasia e poderes. Não me lembro de absolutamente nada, mas mesmo assim sinto culpa por tudo, por não ter conseguido lidar com os "sentimentos ruins" do jeito certo._

 _Quando fui akumatizado, estava sofrendo com as consequências um tanto injustas por me antecipar e criar uma resposta fácil para o grande mistério de "quem é realmente a LadyBug". A tal resposta felizmente estava errada. Acho que a resposta correta é simplesmente observarmos a nossa heroína e aceitar que, seja lá quem ela for, quer o bem de todos nós._

 _Mesmo tendo sido uma experiência horrível, estou tirando coisas boas: ando trabalhando bastante para conseguir lidar melhor com todos os meus sentimentos, principalmente os ruins!_

 _Este foi meu depoimento._

 _Achei super legal você criar essa página, acho importante sentir que não sou o único que passou por algo assim, saber como as pessoas estão lidando e etc. Só de ter alguém para conversar sobre esse assunto já é bastante reconfortante! De verdade!_

 _Espero que essa página ajude muitas outras pessoas!_

 _Abraços!"_

.

Nathalie achou interessante ela ter se passado por um rapaz, mesmo sendo um comentário anônimo.

Porém, de nada adiantou: ela havia utilizado os melhores artifícios na criação da página, incluindo um rastreador de IP. Ou seja, a assistente eficiente sabia exatamente quem fez cada um dos acessos, cada um dos comentários. Foi assim que era remontou sua base de dados tão rapidamente.

O comentário seguinte pertencia a Nadja Chamack:

.

 _"Acho que 'usada' é a melhor definição de como eu me senti depois de ser akumatizada. Praticamente toda Paris me viu tentando acabar com LadyBug e ChatNoir, me viu usar a vida de pessoas inocentes como se não fosse nada..._

 _Admito que as coisas melhoraram bastante depois disso, como se tudo não passasse de uma provação. Consegui o cargo dos meus sonhos, apesar de estar 'pegando leve' com o trabalho. Passo mais tempo com a minha filha, saio mais, me divirto mais!_

 _Acho que ser akumatizada me fez entender que eu estava prestes a surtar._

 _Mas, mesmo assim, não justifico e muito menos apoio as ações do HawkMoth. Ele é um ser horrível que precisa ser parado!_

 _É bom ter um lugar para compartilhar esse tipo de pensamento, falar sobre isso é praticamente proibido: as pessoas têm medo até mesmo de pronunciar esse nome._

 _Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Paon, seja lá quem for!"_

.

— Nem imagina que ótimo trabalho eu fiz... — a assistente disse com certo veneno, continuando a ler alguns outros comentários. Já haviam mais de quarenta, mas ainda faltavam bastantes akumatizados.

.

.

.

Antes mesmo do sinal indicando o fim do intervalo soar, Marinette já havia arrastado Alya de volta para a sala. Ela queria ter algum tempo sozinha para conseguir ajeitar a "idiotice" que fez:

— Amiga, por que só não devolveu as redações pra ele? — a dona do LadyBlog perguntou de braços cruzados, estava apoiada na porta e vigiando para ninguém entrar.

— Porque eu ia devolver antes dele ir para casa, pra ele só ter tempo de ver dentro do carro. Ele iria ficar tão feliz de eu ter devolvido que nem ia notar que eu li as redações, daí ele iria me agradecer quando voltasse, talvez até me pedisse ajuda para escrever as próximas redações, daí nós...

— Se casariam, teriam um cachorro, um gato e um hamster? — as duas acabaram rindo — Amiga, ele não vai achar que você leu as redações, só devolve de uma vez!

— Vou colocar exatamente no mesmo lugar da mesa, ele nem vai notar que alguém mexeu! — enquanto falava, Marinette analisava a mesa e buscava meticulosamente pelo ângulo perfeito para colocar as tais folhas de redação.

— Ele não vai notar que alguém mexeu porque ele esqueceu elas em cima da mesa, ele literalmente esqueceu...

— Eu esqueci!

— Aposto que é exatamente isso que ele vai falar.

— Não, Alya! Eu esqueci a minha bolsa na cantina com as redações! — a essa altura, a DupainCheng já puxava as maria-chiquinha e esboçava a melhor cara de pânico que conseguia — Alguém vai achar minha bolsa, ver as redações e falar pro Adrien que eu roubei elas, daí ele vai falar para a Senhorita Bustier e eu vou ser expulsa da escola!

— ... Ou o Nino vai ver que você esqueceu a sua bolsa lá e vai trazer ela, simples assim. Daí você aproveita e devolve de uma vez as redações.

Não adiantava tentar melhorar a situação, Marinette já estava em pânico só de imaginar os piores jeitos que aquela situação poderia acabar.

.

.

.

Gorila estava na cozinha. Foi avisado de que não precisava buscar Adrien para o almoço e, para aproveitar o intervalo prolongado, estava lendo uma revista qualquer sobre carros enquanto esperava o almoço ficar pronto. O cozinheiro, também aproveitando que o "miúdo" não iria almoçar, decidiu preparar as refeições um pouco mais tarde.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos que só notaram a presença de mais uma pessoa na cozinha quando ouviram a porta bater. Os dois olharam de sobressalto: Gorila pronto para uma invasão e o cozinheiro pronto para atacar a "alma penada comedora de queijos".

— Se-Senhor Agreste? — o chef gaguejou, olhando-o de cima abaixo — Vais, er... vais almoçar mais cedo hoje? Estou a acabar tudo... ou, ou preferes no horário de sempre?

O Agreste ignorou as perguntas e os olhares, ou melhor, os retrucou da forma mais gélida possível enquanto pegava uma xícara de café. Porém, antes de sair da cozinha, avisou o que fez aquilo com ele:

— Nathalie está de mau-humor.

O cozinheiro deixou a colher-de-pau escorregar para dentro da panela que estava mexendo, usou as duas mãos para segurar sua toque blanche. Gorila continuou sentado no mesmo lugar, lendo sua revista e aceitando que sua morte chegaria a qualquer momento, cruzando por aquelas portas.

— Que faço? Que faço!? Não tem geleias no estoque, não tem doce algum e nem tenho tempo de fazê-la uma torta! Céus!

— Talvez ela nem queira matar ninguém hoje...

— Impossível! A moçoila sempre está a querer matar alguém!

— ... É — o grandalhão apenas confirmou. Ele já havia aceito a morte, de qualquer forma.

.

.

.

O intervalo já havia terminado e tanto Nino quanto Adrien continuavam no refeitório vazio.

O Agreste estava na quinta tentativa de ligar para Nathalie e avisar que estava tudo bem, mas infelizmente a ligação foi diretamente para a secretária eletrônica.

— Cara, manda uma mensagem ou um áudio pra ela... — o amigo sugeriu enquanto pegava as mochilas dele, de Adrien e de Marinette.

— Boa! — o loiro sorriu e colocou no aplicativo de mensagens — Er... Oi Nathalie! Só queria te avisar que está tudo bem e que... — antes que ele conseguisse terminar, o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou mais uma vez, uma espécie de última chamada para a aula.

Esse foi o primeiro áudio incompleto que Nathalie recebeu.

— Oi Nathalie! Eu só queria avisar que está tudo bem e que eu já almocei. Obrigado de novo por me deixar ficar aqui e...

— Dona Nathalie, ele não comeu quase nada! — Nino alertou ao fundo — Não foi culpa minha!

— Nino! — o amigo o repreendeu, tentando abafar o celular.

— Sei que é coisa de modelo comer pouco, mas você não comeu nada! E a Dona Nathalie já anda preocupada com você, ela precisa saber dessas coisas...

Esse foi o segundo. O terceiro tinha a voz do Sr. Damocles avisando aos dois alunos que deveriam se apressar para a aula. No quarto, era a voz doce de Caline alertando ao aluno de que não deveria entrar na sala falando ao telefone.

Por fim, Adrien acabou desistindo dos áudios – apesar de ter enviado todos eles – e preferiu mandar uma mensagem por escrito:

.

 _"Oi Nathalie! Só queria avisar que está tudo bem por aqui e que me diverti almoçando com os meus amigos. Está tudo bem com você e com o meu pai? A reunião já terminou? "._

.

.

.

Quando Caline entrou na sala, Marinette entrou em verdadeiro pânico: devido à interrupção na aula anterior causada pelo Ditador, quase metade da turma não havia apresentado as redações.

Adrien ainda não havia apresentado as redações.

As redações dele estavam com ela.

— O problema agora é que você não vai poder olhar quando ela responder... — Nino comentou com Adrien enquanto entravam na sala — ah, aqui — ele estendeu a mochila do amigo e a de Marinette, para que ele devolvesse.

— Mas pelo menos avisei que estou bem, assim ela não fica tão preocupada... — o loiro respondeu, se sentando à carteira assim como o amigo. Antes de falar qualquer outra coisa, ele se virou para trás e estendeu a bolsa de Marinette — Aqui, você esqueceu na cantina — ele sorriu.

— Você achou! Quer dizer: obrigada por achar! Mas você não achou nada nela, não é? Não que tenha algo escondido para você achar, é só que...

— É que você esqueceu uns papéis em cima da mesa e minha amiga esquecida aqui pegou para te entregar, mas ela esqueceu até a mochila! — Alya completou, risonha. A tal amiga esquecida deixou os gaguejos de lado e pegou as redações de Adrien, estendendo para ele de uma forma um tanto desajeitada.

— Obrigado, Marinette! — o rapaz pegou os papéis com uma mão e coçou a nuca com a outra, um pouco sem jeito, mas sorrindo mais ainda de alívio por ter sido ela e não a professora quem achou — Nem sei como te agradecer...

— E-Eu é que não sei como te agradecer pela mochila...

— Dá um desses biscoitos que você sempre leva pro cara, ele não comeu nada hoje... — Nino se intrometeu.

— Biscoito? — Marinette e Adrien repetiram, boquiabertos.

— Você sempre coloca biscoitos nessa bolsinha ai, Marinete — Alya confirmou o que Nino tinha dito — Dá um pro Adrien...

— C-Claro... — na mesma hora a garota enfiou a mão na bolsinha que sempre levava a tira colo, na qual guardava tanto sua kwami quanto os biscoitos que ela comia. Apesar de Tikki tentar impedir segurando a ponta dos dedos de Marinette, a garota pegou todos os biscoitos e entregou a Adrien.

— Eu posso comer mesmo? Eles são seus e... — mesmo tentando disfarçar, ele estava com fome agora que não estava tão preocupado com Nathalie e com o pai — ... E devem ser tão gostosos...

— Claro! — a garota sorriu.

Antes que mal alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, Nathaniel entrou na sala com os equipamentos necessários para uma apresentação com o retroprojetor. Logo atrás dele, Chloé e Sabrina entraram de braços cruzados e foram diretamente prestar queixas à professora:

— É completamente ridículo que ele tenha roubado a minha ideia de apresentação! Eu fui a única que se prestou a fazer algo completamente novo e interessante, e agora vão roubar a minha ideia! — a loira falava inconformada, apontando para Nathaniel.

— Não é justo se aproveitarem das ideias da Chloé assim, professora! — Sabrinha reforçou.

Caline, que ouviu tudo e manteve o sorriso calmo, passou pelas duas alunas e foi ajudar Nathaniel com a montagem do equipamento.

— Garotas, eu li todas as redações na aula passada. Com o acidente, nem todos os alunos conseguiram se apresentar... Nathaniel só me pediu para usar o retroprojetor para mostrar alguns vídeos e imagens sobre o tema dele. Ninguém roubou sua ideia de entrevista com você mesma, digo, com a QueenBee.

As duas garotas se sentaram à carteira, inconformadas. A professora terminou de ajudar o aluno para começar a falar com a turma:

— Adrien — o rapaz, que estava com todos os biscoitos enfiados na boca de uma vez só, olhou para a professora atônito, imaginando ter feito algo de errado em comer na sala. Porém, ela continuou: — Alix; Chloé; Marinette; Nino e Nathaniel. Qual de vocês quer se apresentar primeiro? — alguns segundos se passaram e todos da sala mantiveram-se em silêncio — Que tal você, Nathaniel?

— Po-pode ser... — o rapaz respondeu, não muito confiante em ser logo o primeiro.

— Diga a turma então o seu tema! — a professora sorriu.

— M-Meu tema é sobre a primeira super-heroína da literatura francesa, a Fantômette... — o rapaz respirou fundo antes de continuar — E-Eu achei alguns vídeos de uma série de TV que fizeram dela, também trouxe alguns quadrinhos que meu amigo me emprestou.

E assim Nathaniel continuou sua apresentação, um pouco mais relaxado quando os colegas de classe começaram a achar divertida a super-heroína. Foi impossível não fazer uma pequena comparação entre ela, uma heroína da ficção, e LadyBug, a heroína real de Paris.

Depois dele, foi a vez de Alix Kubdel fazer sua apresentação sobre o arquiteto Ieoh Ming Pei, o responsável pelo projeto de ampliação do Louvre e como ele contribuiu com a cultura francesa.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estava imergido em sua rotina de trabalhos estilísticos. Preferiu não falar mais sobre o plano, qualquer dúvida poderia ser entendida como ofensa e resultar em um estado ainda pior do qual ele se encontrava.

Nathalie, por sua vez, ainda estava entretida demais lendo os depoimentos um a um. Era interessante ver as formas diferentes com a qual cada akumatizado lidou com tudo. Ela notou que alguns realmente esperavam alguma resposta dela, algum conselho sobre o que fazer...

— Senhor... — ela chamou o superior — Eu sou boa em dar conselhos?

— Normalmente sim...

— Normalmente?

— Meia hora atrás me sugeriu ir à... — ele respirou fundo e apertou as têmporas, a última coisa que precisava era irritar ela outra vez — Você é ótima dando conselhos, Nathalie. Principalmente sobre como melhorar a produtividade.

— E sobre sentimentos?

— Você tem sentimentos?

.

.

.

Enquanto Nathaniel se apresentava falando e mostrando todo o material que tinha reunido, Adrien não ouviu sequer uma palavra. Ele não ouvia absolutamente nada, estava concentrado demais em encarar a professora e as folhas que tinha na mão.

Ele já estava começando a suar frio.

 _"Se ela disse meu nome, eu vou ter que me apresentar? Mas como eu vou me apresentar se ela não me devolveu a redação? Eu deveria lembrar o que estava escrito? Tudo!?"_

Antes que pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa, ele notou que Nathaniel não estava mais na frente da turma: agora era Alix quem estava lá. Faltava um pouco menos para chegar a vez dele agora.

 _"Estão se apresentando rápido, muito rápido! Eu também preciso me apresentar rápido? ... Mas... Mas e se a professora souber das outras redações? Vou precisar apresentar as três!?"_

O rapaz escondeu as folhas na mochila, em uma esperança vaga de que tudo iria ficar bem se ninguém as encontrasse.

 _"Ninguém sabe sobre elas, ninguém além dos meus amigos. Eles não contariam, certo? Eles são meus amigos, não iriam contar! Ninguém precisa saber sobre essas redações! ... Será que alguém leu elas? Não, Marinette não faria isso, ela é legal..."_

Por pensar na amiga, Adrien se lembrou dos biscoitos – que ele teve a brilhante ideia de enfiar na boca de uma vez só. Ainda estava com as bochechas cheias, precisava mastigar e engolir... mas estavam secos demais. Ele sentia a garganta começar a apertar com uma sensação áspera. Não iria cuspir eles: sua amiga tinha dado com toda a boa vontade do mundo.

Felizmente, apesar de certa dificuldade, ele conseguiu terminar de comer sem chamar a atenção de ninguém.

.

.

.

Não era apenas Adrien que estava em pânico: Gorila também estava.

O grandalhão foi chamado até o ateliê diretamente por Gabriel. Das poucas vezes que algo do gênero aconteceu, foi para receber uma repreensão e uma quase demissão – sorte a dele que foram pouquíssimas vezes.

Entretanto, desta em específico, ele nem ao menos sabia o que fez: não avançou sinais de transito, não recebeu mais multas do que já estava acostumado – aquele guarda idiota tinha uma verdadeira cisma com ele -; nem mesmo se atrasou nos últimos meses!

Talvez fosse receber uma punição por deixar Nathalie dirigir. Mas não era exatamente culpa dele: ele não teve escolhas, teve?

— Trabalha aqui há anos, o suficiente para conhecer seus colegas de trabalho. Correto? — os olhos duros de Gabriel encararam o guarda-costas do filho, fazendo-o sair de todos os pensamentos que tinha.

Gorila acenou positivamente, prendendo a respiração e tentando se manter calmo: sentia que o mais seguro era fugir de lá o mais rápido possível.

— Vá direto ao ponto, senhor — Nathalie exigiu, cruzando os braços atrás das costas. Teve o gesto repetido pelo superior. Ambos o encaravam com a mesma pose e o mesmo olhar vago.

— Vou fazer uma pergunta e precisa ser o mais sincero possível: não se preocupe com as consequências... — O loiro informou.

Agora, o grandalhão tinha certeza de que seria sacrificado! Os dois estavam irritados, precisavam de um sacrifício com sangue para acalmar os ânimos ou qualquer coisa demoníaca que os dois faziam! Só assim para ser chamado lá e não ter consequências!

— ... sua colega... — o Agreste encarou a assistente pelo canto do olho e depois voltou a dar atenção ao guarda-costas — ... ela tem sentimentos?

— ... ira, rancor e ódio contam? — o grandalhão sussurrou com esperança de não ser ouvido por ninguém.

— Considera isso melhor do que não ter sentimentos? — o Agreste mais uma vez encarou a assistente, quase esboçando um sorriso vitorioso. Esse ar de "vitória" não durou muito tempo: Nathalie estava rangendo os dentes, ela estava irritada. Muito irritada.

.

.

.

Adrien estava com os olhos vidrados em Chloé, mas não por achar a apresentação dela sobre Audrey Bourgeois interessante ou por achar engraçado os erros que ela cometia tentando ler as palavras "difíceis" – provavelmente Sabrinha quem tinha feito a redação para ela. Ele estava olhando-a sem nem ao menos piscar apenas por medo: ele não se lembrava quando a apresentação de Alix havia acabado, só havia olhado um pouco para a professora e pronto: lá estava outra pessoa se apresentando.

Ele não ouvia o que os colegas estavam falando, as vozes estavam abafadas demais pelos pensamentos dele sobre estar cada vez mais perto de ser ele na frente da turma, lendo suas redações proibidas.

 _"Se eu pedir a professora para ir ao banheiro, ela vai deixar com toda a certeza! Daí é só eu me transformar em ChatNoir e fugir! Plagg sempre disse que seria divertido fugir da escola..."_

Quando o rapaz olhou para a professora, ela o encarou de volta sorrindo como sempre. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, Caline apontou para onde Chloé estava se apresentando antes. Ela já não estava mais lá e só poderia significar uma coisa:

 _"É A MINHA VEZ! Eu não posso me apresentar, eu não posso ir! Eu preciso fugir dessa sala! "_

Enquanto o Agreste começou a olhar para todos os lados em busca de achar uma brecha para sua fuga, sua amiga Marinette foi até a frente da turma. Ele se acalmou um pouco quando viu ela se apresentando no lugar dele, segurando a folha quase tampando o rosto e ficando um pouco mais vermelha que o normal enquanto falava...

 _"Ela é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter! "_

Ele sorriu.

.

.

.

Gabriel estava encarando o grande quadro de Emilie. Ele se perguntava se seria mais seguro apertar os botões escondidos e procurar um abrigo seguro em seu covil do mau ou se era melhor esperar o mau-humor de Nathalie passar sem fazer movimentos bruscos.

Gorila, igualmente assustado e procurando a melhor forma de manter-se vivo, já estava encostado na porta de saída enquanto se arrependia amargamente de não ter se fingido de morto ao invés de responder à pergunta do superior.

Nathalie, por sua vez, encarava um e depois o outro enquanto gritava e tentava se decidir sobre qual presa iria atacar primeiro:

— NÃO SINTO NADA ALÉM DE IRA, RANCOR E ÓDIO!? VOU ME LEMBRAR DISSO NA PRÓXIMA VEZ EM QUE EU SENTIR FRUSTRAÇÃO PORQUE EU PASSEI DIAS ME DEDICANDO NUM DESFILE E NEM MESMO PUDE IR! — ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. Gabriel já estava com as mãos prontas para apertar os botões, bastava ela dar um passo — E TUDO ISSO PARA QUE!? FICAR COM "CIUMES" DO MEU CHEFE COM A AMIGUINHA FÚTIL DELE!?

Antes que o Agreste conseguisse apertar a combinação secreta, Gorila chamou a atenção do monstro demoníaco ao mexer na maçaneta da porta. Ele não imaginou que fosse fazer tanto barulho...

— E VOCÊ! SABE QUANTAS VEZES EU ATUREI AS CANTADAS IMBECÍS DAQUELE GUARDA CARECA PARA LIVRAR O SEU PESCOÇO DE MAIS MULTAS!? SABE!? — para a sorte de Gabriel, ela caminhou na direção do guarda-costas — CLARO QUE NÃO SABE PORQUE EU NÃO SINTO NADA ALÉM DE IRA, HOSTÍLIDADE E ÓDIO, NÃO É!? — ela pressionou a ponta do indicador sobre o peito do colega em cada uma das palavras.

— N-Não falei hostilidade... — o grandalhão sussurrou, vendo Nathalie como uma aranha gigante cuspidora de fogo da qual ele não conseguiria fugir com vida.

— ENTÃO EU NÃO POSSO SENTIR HOSTILIDADE TAMBÉM!?

— E ciúmes... — Gabriel comentou baixo, mas não baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse.

.

.

.

Adrien estava sentindo os olhos arderem.

Já não haviam mais nenhum outro colega de classe para se apresentar, restava apenas Nino – o qual já estava se apresentando – e ele.

Ele encarou cada uma das janelas e constatou que estavam todas trancadas. A abertura do duto de ar estava parafusada. A porta estava aberta, mas o diretor estava tampando a passagem – ele apreciava assistir as apresentações dos alunos, principalmente quando envolviam super-heróis.

Não haviam saídas.

 _"Se eu me transformar em ChatNoir, posso usar o cataclismo e fugir pelas janelas! Só preciso ser rápido o suficiente para ninguém me ver! Posso me esconder no refeitório até o Gorila vir me buscar! Não... Melhor eu chegar em casa e ficar escondido lá! "._

— Plagg, mostrar as... — o loiro sussurrava com a cabeça enfiada na mochila, quando sentiu uma mão repousar sobre o ombro. Ele olhou ao redor e encontrou Nino o encarando.

— Bro... — começou ele — Eu achei que estava me saindo mal, mas agora eu entendi você estar se escondendo na mochila... — ele segurou o ombro do amigo um pouco mais forte — Acho que é a primeira vez que eu emociono tanto alguém em uma apresentação, irmãozinho — o rapaz já estava com os olhos marejados também.

— E-emocionou? — Adrien questionou, mas se lembrou que os olhos estavam ardendo antes. Não era ardor, ele estava chorando de tanto nervosismo...

— Adrien? — a professora o chamou gentilmente, caminhando até a porta da sala. O diretor deu passagem a ela, caminhando até o centro da turma e começando um discurso o qual Adrien não ouviu. — Pode vir comigo? Traga suas coisas, por favor — ela pediu.

O loiro segurou a alça da mochila como se a qualquer momento algum lunático fosse tentar roubar as redações que estavam protegidas dentro dela. Ele seguiu a professora pelo corredor até que chegassem à sala do diretor, agora vazia.

— Adrien, eu entendo que sua rotina de modelo é bem mais rígida do que a dos demais alunos. Espero que você não se sinta mal com isso, mas não vai poder participar dos trabalhos de verão e... — finalmente ela encarou o aluno com mais atenção — sinto muito, querido. Não queria que ficasse tão triste assim... — ela mexeu no cabelo dele em uma tentativa de amenizar tudo, jamais imaginaria que ele fosse chorar por algo tão simples.

— Não... não, eu só estou nervoso com as apresentações. Estava! E-Eu... — ele coçou a nuca sem jeito, tentando pensar em alguma desculpa que pudesse usar — E-Eu acho que perdi minha redação, senhorita Bustier.

— Você deixou ela comigo, lembra? Acabei entregando ela para a sua responsável, na reunião. Não precisa se preocupar — ela sorriu — Aliás, é para isso que estamos aqui: vou ligar para a sua responsável e avisar que você foi liberado mais cedo. O restante da turma vai fazer um teste vocacional agora...

Finalmente Adrien respirou sem sentir o ar faltar. O nó na garganta também desapareceu, até mesmo o ardor nos olhos... Quando o rapaz já estava quase tão tranquilo como sempre costumava estar quando percebeu um pequeno detalhe:

Sua professora iria ligar para Nathalie, que provavelmente estava ocupada em uma reunião de negócios ou em uma briga, para avisar que ele foi liberado mais cedo e que precisavam ir buscar ele. Ele traria problemas à ela mais uma vez com algo que não foi previsto...

— E-Eu não quero ir embora! — o rapaz avisou, mas depois deu um de seus sorrisos falsos — Quer dizer, eu quero, mas prefiro ficar na biblioteca adiantando a tarefa de química.

— Lamento, mas não posso deixar um aluno sozinho pela escola — a professora sorriu e pegou o telefone sobre a mesa do diretor, já discando o número. Ela preferiu ignorar aquela atitude suspeita — Alô? Senhorita Sancoeur?

Adrien fez algo que jamais se imaginou fazendo depois de tantos anos com uma conduta exemplar: ele tomou o telefone das mãos da professora e praticamente se escondeu embaixo da mesa do diretor.

— Oi Nathalie! Só liguei para saber como estava indo a reunião... — ele deu uma pausa — Hun... Não, era só isso mesmo! Desculpe atrapalhar... — mais uma vez ele deu uma pequena pausa — Er... O Gorila pode vir me buscar então? Não! Está tudo bem! Eu estou ótimo! Só fui liberado mais cedo por causa de uma atividade extra e... Nathalie? Como assim esperar na porta? Tem certeza que não é melhor ele vir? Como assim já está dirigindo!? E-Eu espero! — o rapaz colocou o telefone sobre o gancho de novo, estava em pânico mais uma vez.

— Adrien, por que fez isso? — a professora olhava-o esperando explicações para tudo aquilo. Não estava julgando o comportamento dele, estava apenas preocupada.

— N-Nathalie está vindo e pediu para esperar ela lá fora, professora.

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar enquanto caminhava para fora.

Se antes já estava nervoso por ter que ler algo comprometedor na frente dos amigos, agora encontrava-se amedrontado por tudo de errado que poderia acontecer com a assistente do pai dirigindo, falando ao telefone e preocupada com ele...

 _"Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, a culpa é minha..."_

.

.

.

Quando Gabriel começou a pressionar os botões do quadro já era tarde demais: a ponta do dedo de Nathalie já estava nas costas dele.

Aquilo era pior do que um tiro à queima roupa.

— Ciúmes de quê, senhor? — ela perguntou friamente. Se gritar já indicava o nível de fúria alarmante, ela falar mais baixo agora significava que o fim estava próximo.

— Ciúmes de m... — o Agreste respirou fundo, não era o momento para irritar ela ainda mais — ... do seu grampeador. De que mais poderia ser?

— Exatamente: de que mais eu poderia ter ciúmes? — ela se afastou dele — De vocês!? A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊS DOIS AGORA É UMA IMENSA VONTADE DE... — o celular vibrou antes que ela pudesse cuspir todas as formas de tortura que conhecia. A mulher respirou fundo, passou a mão pelo rosto ajeitando a mecha de cabelo e pegou o celular — Sim?

Ela ouviu uma mulher falando, mas logo depois tudo ficou em silêncio até que ouviu um rapazinho falar, um que conhecia muito bem: Adrien.

— A reunião está quase acabando. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer falar com o seu pai? — ela esperou que ele respondesse, mas um comentário que andava ouvindo com certa frequência a fez interromper: — Você não atrapalhou em nada, Adrien. Tem certeza de que só ligou para saber da reunião? Não quer falar mais nada? — por algum motivo, ela sentia que ele estava escondendo algo.

Tanto o Agreste quanto Gorila notaram como ela estava se controlando para falar amigavelmente com Adrien, mas nesse dado momento da conversa tudo mudou para preocupação:

— O que houve!? Adrien, você está bem!? — Nathalie esperou alguma resposta enquanto caminhava até o guarda-costas. Ela sabia em qual bolso as chaves do carro ficavam, apenas as pegou e foi para a saída da mansão.

Os dois homens se entreolharam e ouviram ela falar algo como "Me espere na porta! ". Depois, tudo ficou em absoluto silêncio.

Gabriel caminhou até uma das janelas e conseguiu ver a assistente partindo com o carro. Ele finalmente respirou aliviado.

Gorila voltou para a cozinha: iria se esconder na dispensa; provavelmente deixaria algum doce para despistar a aranha demoníaca cuspidora de fogo caso fosse atrás dele.

.

.

.

Caline Bustier e Adrien cruzaram as portas do colégio Dupont bem a tempo verem Nathalie estacionar o carro como se estivesse em um filme de ação. A professora respirou fundo e deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, estava pronta para explicar toda a situação; Adrien, por outro lado, sentia como se tivesse feito uma grande besteira por incomodar a assistente do pai.

Assim que Nathalie saiu do carro caminhou às pressas até Adrien, chegando a subir os degraus da pequena escadaria de dois em dois. Quando estava próxima o suficiente, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz: estavam trêmulas.

— Você está bem? — Ela perguntou deixando transparecer grande parte da preocupação na voz. Na verdade, ela estava quase tão nervosa quanto no dia do desfile só por imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

— Estou! Está tudo bem, Nathalie — ele sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre as dela — Eu só fui liberado mais cedo.

— Os alunos vão fazer um teste vocacional e... — Caline começou a explicar, mas notou que estava se explicando a ninguém.

— Melhor voltamos, soube que você não comeu nada — Nathalie falava enquanto levava o rapaz para o carro. Ela ignorou completamente a professora: não foi por mal, haviam prioridades.

Os dois partiram e deixaram a professora lá, ignorada por completo. Ela não estava ofendida e nem nada do tipo, ela estava um tanto pensativa com o comportamento e a mecânica familiar dos Agreste. Sua intuição estava se manifestando.


	11. La compagnon

**LE COMPAGNON**

.

Nathalie estava sentindo os olhos arderem, mas se controlou para não deixar transparecer absolutamente nada. Se fosse mais uma das suas recentes crises de estresse, precisaria esperar até Adrien estar sã e salvo em casa: já bastavam todas as ideias erradas que o loiro tinha sobre si mesmo em relação ao "trabalho que dava a todos".

Ela segurou o volante com força quando foi obrigada a parar em um sinal vermelho. Se estivesse sozinha, iria fazer todas as manobras arriscadas para chegar mais rápido, mas com Adrien ela preferia ser regrada. Aproveitando a pequena pausa, ela olhou pelo retrovisor e viu o rapaz sorrir sem jeito no banco de trás, olhando para ela. Há quanto tempo ele estava observando ela? Tinha notado algo?

— Nathalie... — ele chamou tímido.

— Algo errado? — ela parou de encará-lo pelo retrovisor e se inclinou no banco, olhando diretamente para ele.

— Não! Claro que não! Bem, o que poderia ter tido de errado na escola ou qualquer coisa do gênero? — enquanto falava, os olhos verdes encaravam qualquer lugar menos para Nathalie. Depois das desculpas sem jeito, ele murmurou baixinho: — Nada que pudesse estragar a minha vida, eu acho...

— Então quer alguma coisa?

O Agreste pareceu pensativo. Na verdade ele não queria absolutamente nada além de ir para casa, se transformar em ChatNoir e destruir as folhas de redação com um cataclismo – nem mesmo sabia do porquê ter escrito elas. Porém, com um sorriso adoravelmente irresistível ele respondeu:

— Tem uma coisa que eu quero muito, mas só você pode me dar.

— Um dia livre? — Quando recebeu um aceno negativo, Nathalie levantou as sobrancelhas desconcertada por não conseguir prever com clareza o que seria.

— Algo melhor que isso...

.

.

.

Nino estava se esforçando para não fazer o mesmo que Nathaniel: dormir durante a palestra desinteressante do Sr. Damocles. Entretanto ele não queria ter o mesmo destino do colega de classe, que foi advertido com trabalhos extras depois da aula.

Atrás dele, Alya e Marinette conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa. Ele não conseguiu distinguir bem sobre o que falavam, mas era algo sobre hamsters, cães e gatos. Não as culpava, se Adrien estivesse ali ainda, estariam fazendo o mesmo.

— Vejo que está prestando bastante atenção à tudo... — o diretor comentou com sua voz grave enquanto encarava Nino e franzia as sobrancelhas.

— Er, claro! — Lahiffe disse endireitando o boné — Eu adoro quando o senhor dá esses sermões sobre coisas importantes nas nossas vidas, é muito divertido! — Ao fim, ele deu um de seus melhores sorrisos falsos.

— Bem, neste caso... — ele respirou fundo e encarou as duas amigas nas carteiras atrás de Nino — Você, Marinette, troque de lugar com seu colega. Vocês duas estão atrapalhando com essa conversa paralela.

— Mas... — Alya tentou intervir, mas o diretor levantou uma das mãos e fechou os olhos, ignoraria qualquer argumento. Em contragosto, Marinette e Nino trocaram de lugar.

— Voltando para o assunto de antes, é fundamental que vocês sejam responsáveis! E agora, vamos ao próximo item... — antes que o diretor conseguisse terminar seu discurso, agora sem inconvenientes, a professora Caline entrou na sala com vários papéis na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

— Agora, vamos aos testes vocacionais! — ela anunciou animada, tomando a atenção dos alunos e encerrando a participação do Sr. Damocles.

.

.

.

Nathalie ainda sentia os olhos arderem, mas precisava se controlar.

Adrien havia feito um pedido tão pequeno e simples que ela simplesmente não quis negar: "podemos almoçar juntos? ". Ela deixou que ele escolhesse o lugar, só nunca imaginou que seria o Le Grand Paris, nem que ele iria andar por ai como um cavalheiro levando a mão de uma dama presa no braço e falando sobre como foi seu dia na escola – como ele conseguia ignorar todos aqueles olhares e agir de forma tão espontânea?

Para a sorte dela haviam poucas mesas ocupadas devido ao horário, caso contrário estaria em um misto de crise de estresse e timidez. Entretanto, ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aqueles olhares em cima de si, muito menos de imaginar o que passava pela mente de todos vendo os dois como uma tentativa de "mãe e filho" – Gabriel com certeza estava envolvido nisso como "péssimo pai".

— Nathalie... — Adrien a chamou, despertando-a de tudo o que estava pensando — Essa mesa está boa?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, olhou ao redor e constatou que era um excelente lugar: discreto, longe das pessoas e das janelas – ou seja, longe de possíveis fãs tentando fotografar o modelo.

— Está ótima.

— Então... — O loiro sorriu e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse — Vamos almoçar juntos hoje.

— Adrien, você é muito gentil, mas não precisa agir desse jeito... — ela tentou falar da forma mais amena possível, afinal não era uma repreensão.

— Você é minha convidada hoje.

.

.

.

Marinette encarava a folha cheia de perguntas objetivas sobre a mesa.

Ela e Alya estavam conversando sobre como seus planos foram frustrados mais uma vez: ela pretendia fazer as atividades de verão trabalhando com o estilista que mais gostava, Gabriel Agreste, podendo ocasionalmente se confessar para o rapaz que gostava, Adrien Agreste; infelizmente, o estilista não fazia parte dos apoiadores do projeto.

Dos apoiadores, havia o fotógrafo Vincent que constantemente fotografava Adrien, mas ela não tinha prática alguma com fotos – e conseguia se ver derrubando os equipamentos caríssimos por estar distraída demais. Jagged Stone também era um dos que apoiavam os trabalhos de verão, mas ser fã das músicas não era verdadeiramente uma vocação para o trabalho de apoio. Haviam também seus pais: a Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie abriria as portas para que um dos alunos aprendesse o básico da confeitaria.

Das três "alternativas" mais chamativas, a padaria era o único trabalho que ela já tinha experiência e que não seria repreendida por ser desastrada – no máximo, ficaria de castigo no final de semana.

Agora, com um trabalho em mente, a garota de maria-chiquinha começou a responder as perguntas da maneira que considerava certa para "ter vocação em confeitaria".

.

.

.

Jean estava de pé ao lado da mesa, esperando o jovem Agreste e sua acompanhante se decidirem sobre qual prato pedir. Era impossível ele não deixar um sorriso escapar vendo os modos tão atenciosos que o rapaz tinha com sua amiga Nathalie – já a considerava uma amiga, afinal, se lamuriou no ombro dela durante horas na reunião de Pais e Mestres.

— Gosta de aves? Peixe? Prefere um ensopado ou um assado? Você é vegetariana? — o rapaz loiro perguntava enquanto corria o olho pelas várias opções. Era uma das poucas vezes na vida em que podia escolher livremente o que iria comer.

— Gosto de qualquer coisa, na verdade...

— E o que eu escolho?

— O que você gostar de comer — Ela sorriu — Pode pedir o mesmo para mim.

— Nathalie... — ele chamou um pouco mais baixo — O que eu gosto de comer?

— Croissants.

— Dois croissants, por favor!

— Adrien — a mulher o repreendeu, mas logo voltou ao tom ameno de antes quando se dirigiu ao mordomo: — Um gigot d'agneau com a entrada à casa, por favor. E Adrien... — Ela olhou para o Agreste — Você não almoçou no colégio, não pode substituir uma refeição por croissants. Se quiser, pode comer depois.

Apesar de já ter recebido os pedidos, Jean continuou apenas para presenciar a reação de Adrien. Estava tão acostumado com as pirraças e infantilidades de Chloé quando ela recebia uma recusa que não conseguia imaginar um comportamento diferente naquela ocasião. Porém, o Agreste apenas sorriu e respondeu com uma animação nata:

— Obrigado Nathalie!

.

.

.  
Nino estava apagando todas as respostas do teste vocacional pela segunda vez.

Diferente da maioria dos colegas, ele tinha uma carreira em mente para a qual tinha vocação: ser um diretor cinematográfico. Outro diferencial é seu posto na rádio do colégio e como DJ nas horas vagas.

Diferente dos colegas, ele não sabia qual dos caminhos queria trilhar naquele trabalho de verão: tinha mais experiência com a gerencia da rádio, tinha mais contatos como DJ e tinha mais vocação como diretor...

O rapaz olhou para o lado e viu a namorada responder a última das questões com um sorriso enorme. Ela também sabia qual carreira queria seguir, mas diferente dele, ela estava muito bem resolvida com o que queria "agora".

Nino respirou fundo, mordiscou o lápis e voltou a olhar para o nada. Acabou reparando no teste da amiga sentada logo a frente, Marinette: estava completamente em branco enquanto ela parecia divagar. De repente, no entanto, ela começou a responder tudo como se tivesse descoberto o que queria...

Aquilo fez com que uma ideia um tanto ousada passasse pela cabeça do Lahiffe: se Marinette gostava de moda, provavelmente seu teste vocacional a mandaria para um estilista; provavelmente, este tal estilista seria Gabriel Agreste; se ela fosse trabalhar com Gabriel Agreste, estaria perto de Adrien. Nino também queria ficar perto do amigo durante as férias – algo impossibilitado pela agenda cheia do jovem modelo, mas facilmente contornável caso trabalhasse na casa dele.

Nino tirou o lápis da boca e começou a copiar as respostas de Marinette.

Era errado, mas ele julgou ser uma "causa justa" a sua tentativa.

.

.

.

Audrey Bourgeois estava na entrada do Le Grand Paris, brigando no telefone com uma assistente incompetente que havia contratado pela manhã.

Havia visto um dos carros de Gabriel na entrada, logo, imaginou que ele estaria lá dentro. Sabia que o horário de almoço já estava encerrado, que a qualquer momento ele iria sair de lá... Apesar de tentar esconder, ela estava ansiosa quanto a ver Gabriel de novo – e ao mesmo tempo não queria falar com ele no Hotel, os empregados eram enxeridos demais.

Não demorou nem mesmo um minuto até que Adrien saísse do Le Grand Paris quase saltitando pela calçada - a intuição dela estava mais do que certa. Todavia, ela também viu a antiga assistente de Gabriel saindo... ela estava acompanhando Adrien? Havia sido demitida!

A editora chefe da revista de moda desligou o celular e caminhou apressada, conseguindo chegar até os dois antes de entrarem no carro. O rapaz acenou para ela e sorriu, já a outra apenas a ignorou.

— Ei, você! — Audrey a chamou e quando Nathalie olhou, ela continuou como se estivesse acusando-a: — O que está fazendo com Adrien? Gabriel sabe que você está tentando sequestrar o filho dele!?

— Vamos logo, Adrien... — Nathalie disse baixo, tentando ao máximo não começar um escândalo com a Bourgeois. Ela entrou no carro e esperou que o rapaz fizesse o mesmo, mas para a surpresa dela Adrien respondeu em seu lugar.

— O que a minha assistente e eu fazemos, não é da sua conta Srª Bourgeois. Aliás, meu pai só demitiu a Nathalie como um capricho seu porque ela agora trabalha para mim — diferente de qualquer outra vez que Nathalie pudesse se lembrar, Adrien falou cada palavra em um tom sério e frio que chegava a beirar o pai — Confesso que ele também queria evitar suas várias e várias ligações irritantes.

Audrey se preparou para responder, mas Adrien entrou no carro e fechou a porta antes de ouvir qualquer palavra vinda dela. Nathalie deu partida, apesar de não saber exatamente o que fazer - jamais imaginou Adrien agindo daquela forma com alguém, ainda mais a "amiga" do pai.

— Nathalie... eu ainda posso comer croissants? — o rapaz perguntou dócil como sempre, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado.

— Quantos quiser, senhor Agreste — ela sorriu, se ele preferia ignorar o que aconteceu, ela também ignoraria.

.

.

.

Timidamente Adrien entrou na Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Nathalie deu a ele o cartão de créditos, disse a senha e avisou que esperaria por ele no carro. Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia algo parecido, mas era a primeira vez que ele tinha total controle do que comprar – ou melhor, de quantos croissants poderia comprar.

— Olá! — Sabine disse animada, reconhecendo o colega de classe da filha.

— Oi! — Adrien a cumprimentou e sorriu um tanto sem jeito — Eu gostaria de...

— Cinco — Plagg sussurrou.

— Cinco croissants... — o rapaz repetiu o que o kwami havia dito.

— E um Camembert suculento! — o pequenino sussurrou novamente.

— Nada de queijo, Plagg!

— Temos os de chocolate, são os únicos sem queijo — a proprietária disse tão simpática quanto antes, parecendo nem ao menos notar que Adrien estava falando com o próprio bolso – afinal, a filha dela costumava conversar com a bolsa, deveria ser algum tipo de moda entre os jovens. Ao menos era melhor do que se arriscar fazendo parkour por aí.

— Er... — ainda mais sem jeito, Adrien tentou se retratar: — Três de queijo e dois doces, por favor.

Quando o pedido já estava entregue e faltava apenas a impressão do comprovante de Adrien, a Srª Cheng tomou a liberdade de pedir um favor:

— Você poderia agradecer à Senhorita Sancoeur por mim? No primeiro dia do desfile ficamos procurando pela Marinette e no outro não a encontramos em lugar nenhum...

— Agradecer? — O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, que cabeça a minha! — a asiática deu uma risada rápida, lembrando bastante o jeito da filha — Um pouco antes do desfile começar, a esposa do prefeito queria se sentar na primeira fila, no lugar da Marinette, acredita? A Srtª Sancoeur cuidou de tudo, mesmo recebendo ameaças...

— Ameaças? — Adrien pareceu ter terminado de montar um quebra-cabeças de mil peças — Então a Nathalie foi só por culpa da Audrey, meu pai e ela ainda são amigos! — Ele sorriu, finalmente.

— Ela foi demitida!? — Sabine colocou ambas as mãos no rosto, sentia-se culpada por Nathalie perder o emprego.

— Não! Mais ou menos... — Adrien acabou dando um de seus sorrisos adoráveis enquanto coçava a nuca — Meu pai só fingiu que demitiu ela, eu acho. Mas ela trabalha para mim também, e eu nunca vou demitir ela.

Sem realmente entender direito se Nathalie estava ou não demitida, a proprietária da padaria sorriu e entregou o comprovante para o rapaz. No fundo ainda sentia uma pontada de culpa, mas seria melhor conversar com ela mais tarde.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, na mansão Agreste, Gabriel estava em busca de seu sapato perdido. Se ao menos conseguisse se lembrar dos detalhes da briga, seria mais fácil de encontrar – o máximo que se lembrava era de tentar fugir enquanto um monstro acertava coisas nele.

Como se ficar se arrastando pelo chão procurando pelo sapato embaixo de passarela (ou mesa de reuniões) já não fosse suficientemente ridículo, o Agreste bateu a cabeça no tampo da mesa quando ouviu o toque do celular. Levando em conta a péssima hora para uma ligação, só poderia ser Nathalie o castigando mesmo que a distância.

Ele pegou o aparelho e atendeu sem nem mesmo ver quem estava ligando. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que era a assistente, mas infelizmente ele estava errado:

 _— Gabriel, como assim você não demitiu aquela incompetente!? — Audrey parecia estar tão irritada quanto Nathalie — E NÃO ADIANTA MENTIR: EU VI ELA COM O SEU FILHO!_

— Audrey, eu não posso simplesmente... — ele tentou se justificar em vão.

 _— PROMETEU QUE DEMITIRIA ELA EM NOME DA NOSSA AMIZADE!_

— E vou! Eu vou!

 _— Quando!? — Ao fundo, dava para ouvir o som do salto dela batendo contra o chão._

— Não posso ficar sem a Nathalie e não posso arrumar pessoas para colocar no lugar dela tão rápido assim...

 _— Gabriel Agreste, se você não demitir aquela... Aquela... — Audrey não completou, um urro de raiva foi a última coisa que o Agreste ouviu antes que ela desligasse._

O estilista respirou fundo, abandonou as buscas pelo sapato e saiu do ateliê. Ele se sentou na mesma cadeira que antes – quando havia se despedido da esposa -, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Nathalie não estava lá dessa vez para um abraço.

.

.

.

Depois do teste vocacional, os alunos foram liberados.

Marinette estava cansada, responder as perguntas tentando manipular o resultado era bem mais difícil do que apenas responder... a garota caminhou já estava tão alheia com tudo a sua volta que nem prestou atenção no que a mãe estava tentando falar com ela, simplesmente subiu para o quarto e se jogou na cama.

— Marinette! — Sabine a chamou mais uma vez, subindo no quarto da filha — Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu falei, não foi?

— Desculpa mãe...

— Filha, sabe se a Nathalie foi demitida?

— A Nathalie foi demitida!? — a garota quase gritou enquanto se sentava na cama.

— É exatamente isso o que eu acabei de te perguntar pela terceira vez... — a mais velha colocou uma das mãos na testa — Deixa pra lá, depois conversamos. Você deve estar cansada...

Depois que a mãe saiu do quarto, Marinette abriu a bolsa onde sua kwami estava e se permitiu entrar em desespero:

— A Nathalie foi demitida! Se ela for demitida, Adrien vai ficar arrasado e vai me culpar por ter dito que ela não seria demitida! Ele nunca mais vai levar a sério o que eu falo...!

Diferente de tantas outras vezes, a pequena Tikki apenas flutuou para fora da bolsa e se sentou no travesseiro de costas para a dona. Ela pareceu não se importar com todo aquele drama, estava incomodada com outra coisa:

— Pelo menos assim você não dá meus biscoitos para ele!

.

.

.

Como o bom cavalheiro que é, Adrien abriu a porta para Nathalie e esperou ela entrar. Estava pronto para se despedir de "sua assistente pessoal" depois da ótima companhia.

Assim que a mulher entrou, com um sorriso ameno por todas as gentilezas que tinha recebido, voltou a ficar preocupada e estressada vendo o chefe sentado em uma das poltronas da sala de visitas. Ele só poderia estar em mais uma de suas crises de artista.

— Tudo bem, Nathalie? — o rapaz loiro perguntou.

— Não sei ao certo... — ela respondeu e indicou o outro Agreste.

— Pai!? — Adrien disse surpreso, indo até ele — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se sente mal? — a voz dele transparecia toda a preocupação.

— Filho... — Gabriel murmurou — Melhor ir para o seu quarto, preciso conversar com a Nathalie agora.

— Senhor Agreste, o que houve? — ela se aproximou.

— Houve que você não é a única amiga ciumenta que eu tenho! Isso que houve! — o mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando inutilmente os manter no lugar — Adrien, para o quarto!

— Mas pai...

— Adrien — o tom de voz mudou para algo bem mais repreensivo.

— Adrien, querido, por que não vai para o quarto e depois nos falamos? — a assistente deu um sorriso discreto, tentando deixa-lo calmo.

— Está bem... — finalmente o rapaz se rendeu — Só não briguem — ele pediu já subindo os degraus da escada.

— Nathalie, Audrey me ligou e...

— Eu não me importo com o que você disse para a sua amiguinha preferida, mas é melhor resolver isso, porque Adrien acabou descobrindo e pelo jeito que ele se comportou, não ficou nem um pouco feliz! — a mulher o interrompeu.

— Consegui ganhar tempo, mas ela não vai me deixar em paz se eu não demitir você e...

— E é claro que você vai fazer o que ela quer! Porque você não sabe dizer um "não" para a sua amiga preferida!

— Eu só preciso... — Gabriel não conseguiu terminar, foi interrompido:

— EU PRECISO DE AMIGOS MELHORES! — a assistente disse entrando no ateliê e batendo a porta atrás de si, tinha trabalho a fazer e não podia ficar perdendo tempo com problemas do chefe.

O Agreste esperou alguns segundos e se levantou. O melhor a fazer era voltar ao trabalho e tentar contornar aquele assunto, hora ou outra Audrey se esqueceria de Nathalie. Infelizmente, Nathalie nunca se esqueceria de Audrey.

Pronto para enfrentar a assistente irritada mais uma vez, ele entrou no ateliê e tentou se manter apático à forma ameaçadora com a qual Nathalie digitava. Porém, ele cometeu um deslize que a irritou mais ainda com uma simples pergunta:

— Nathalie, por acaso viu meu sapato?

— Serve esse!? — ela perguntou irritada, atirando-o no chefe.

Gabriel não sabia de onde aquele pé de sapato surgiu e muito menos como a assistente conseguiu arremessar com uma mão enquanto digitava com a outra, apenas agradeceu aos reflexos ágeis por ter se abaixado em tempo de evitar ser acertado.

— Obrigado, Nathalie...


End file.
